Dewdrops
by Cellie
Summary: It was a heavily based story of time travel, confusion, and lots of James Potter. Throw in a cursed hat and zillions of unlikely twists, and you've got it.
1. Catchup

**Disclaimer:** Simply, anyone you don't recognize from JK's world is mine. Anyone you do recognize, those are JK's. Pretty much all new ideas in this are also mine. The canon events of this story are JK's. Got it? Good.  
**Summary: **When a duplication with a Timekey exiled James Potter from the Wizarding World, he never expected that 19 years later he'd be dragged back into the world he used to know.  
**Spoilers: **Books One, Two, Three, Four, and Five. _Heavily_ on Three and Five.**  
A/Ns:** This is NOT an AU, persay.. Some of the events that take place in this story are certainly not canon, but the general events will still follow a canonized pattern. Dewdrops takes place in a slightly altered universe during OOtP (and it does have a **lot** of OOtP spoilers, I cannot stress this enough), and its sequel will take place during Harry's sixth year. **_  
  
_**  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece. **  
  
Updated   
Chapter One  
Catchup  
  
_May, 1995  
_  
Mr. Evans! Mr. Evans! A student called out. Tell us a story about when you were in high school! The rest of the student body nodded in agreement.   
  
Jeremy Evans sighed. How was it that he could never avoid this topic with his tenth grade students? They always wanted to know something about his past, which he would rather have Gotten run over by the Metro', as he so often said, than tell them. He sighed, and grinned slightly. He had raised his students well. Mischievous and curious, always wanting to know more.   
  
All right, He said, giving in, I'll tell you. There was a cheer from the back of the lab, as two of the school's Theater students, Rivera and Metz, grinned wildly.  
  
Score! Knew he'd— Rivera started to whisper over to Metz.  
  
I'd what, Cellie? Jeremy cut in. Rivera blushed.  
  
Nothing, Professor. She said, brushing back a strand of red hair. Jeremy grinned.  
  
Sure, Ms. Rivera, and mu—humans are living on Mars. He cursed inside, for almost letting that slip. Nineteen years, he thought, nineteen, and he should've been able to forget. But, somehow, being around Cellie Rivera reminded him extremely of his past. Most likely, it was how the girl looked extremely like Lily... But Jeremy shoved that out of his head. Lily didn't exist anymore, not in his world. Not anymore. Suddenly, Jeremy was shaken out of his thoughts by James Metz, a Theater student with brown hair and blue eyes.   
  
Say, Mr. Evans, are we gonna have to wait until the millennium for you to start? I need a new idea for a prank! He joked, sending the class into laughter.  
  
Jeremy grinned. Well, Mr. Metz, have no worry, I'll start. You see, at my.. er, arts school, There was a laugh at this, everyone knew that Jeremy was tone deaf, couldn't act to save his life, and could barely draw stick figures—and he had told them once that he ended up breaking a girl's toe once dancing—so him going to an arts school was quite out of the question.   
  
Well, if everyone's finished.. He said sarcastically. The room immediately shut up. So, there was once this horrid caretaker named Filch..  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
When Cassandra Black had picked up a small bottle of Ollivander's wand polishing spray, the last thing she had expected was to be transported to Azkaban. Or to find that she had been thrown some seventy-five years into the future. What made everything even worse was that the wand she had just carved turned out to belong to some mass murderer who turned out to be the only person to ever have escaped from Azkaban.  
  
So, when Azkaban guards came rushing at her from all sides, she figured it wasn't good. After twenty hours of questioning, it was even peachier.  
  
FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT AIDING SIRIUS BLACK! Cassie yelled, fighting the magical restraints that held her back from the inquisitor.  
  
You have the same last name— The inquisitor started to say, but she cut him off.  
  
EXCEPT THAT I'M FROM 75 YEARS BACK IN THE BLOODY PAST! She replied, trying to launch herself at the inquisitor but failing.  
  
Miss Black, I'm quite sorry, but your story about being a wand maker doesn't really hold up, to tell you the truth. Ollivander says he's never had an apprentice.  
  
I wasn't his damn apprentice. I worked for him, you know, carving wands? She stated, angrily.   
  
Also, that brings another point up. No Timekey was found on your—  
  
Timekey? What in bloody hell is that?  
  
Miss Cassandra, would you please be quiet? One of the guards said from behind her.  
  
No, I will NOT— But she quickly found her mouth Spellotaped shut, which did -not- make Cassie a happy person. MRRRH!! MRRF.. MMRR MRRRRRR!!!  
  
As I was saying, Miss Black, the inquisitor continued, giving no notice to Cassie's efforts to speak, no Timekey was found on your person, yet Mr. Black's wand was. Also, if you know so much about the past, you would know that wand carving by hand was simply not done. Cassie fought past the Spellotape and gnawed a hole through it.  
  
Not that you KNOW of.. She retorted. Since when did you work at Ollivanders?  
  
Look, Miss Black—  
  
No, you look. You are holding a goddamn innocent person here, so I should have some sort of rights to things. The Ministry can't have changed that much.   
  
Miss, we are not in a position to allow you anything. Even if you are from the past, we'll still need to hold you so we can check your story and history out.  
  
Cassie asked, glaring.  
  
You're from Grindlewald's time, miss—  
  
Well, no SH— But Cassie found her mouth spellotaped shut again.  
  
the inquistor said, blankly, Cassandra, we're under orders to hold you here until we get everything sorted out. You'll have a regular guard, not a dementor—  
  
Nunn N Denentr? Cassie tried to say through the tape, as it was too strong to gnaw through.  
  
No dementors. We will hold you for a month, Miss Black, and then you will hear our verdict.  
  
  
  
Guards, take her to her new holding.  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
_The Present: July 19th, 1995 _  
  
The bell rang, and Jeremy sighed. One by one, the ninth grade Dance and Music students filed out of his classroom, leaving Jeremy alone with his thoughts. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jeremy looked up, and Cellie Rivera stood there, smiling sheepishly.  
  
Um, Mr. Evans? May I come in? She said, her Canadian accent mingling with her American one. He nodded, and she slipped into the empty Physics classroom.  
  
Mr. Evans, I've been thinking a lot, ever since the first day of school when I met you, and I hope you'll forgive me for saying this, and if it's not true I might as well just die on the spot, but seeing as how the last day of school is only a week away— Jeremy held up a hand to her rambling.  
  
Perhaps, Miss Rivera, you might want to get to the point. He said kindly.  
  
Yes, well.. er.. Mr. Evans, why did you get kicked out of school on your last day? Jeremy sighed.  
  
Celestia, we've already been through this. I played a rather nasty prank—  
  
Don't lie, Mr. Evans. That's complete bull and both of us know it. Jeremy frowned.  
  
Miss Rivera, that was uncalled for—  
  
But it's true, isn't it? I've heard a bunch of your pranks, or at least the watered down ones, in this Physics class, and I know for a fact that you weren't so cold hearted to play such a horrible prank that you would be kicked out. I mean, Professor, come on, according to you, the teachers loved you! Even the Principal—er, Headmaster in your case. Jeremy's eyes narrowed.  
  
What do you mean, in my case?  
  
Erm, Professor, it's rather obvious that you came from England, and if I'm not mistaken, don't English people call their principals Headmasters?  
  
Well, yes, that's true.. He said, breathing a sigh of relief—which was soon dissipated by her next sentence.  
  
But, Mr. Evans, that still doesn't explain why you left school and changed your name.   
  
Changed my NAME? Cellie looked at the floor.  
  
Well, sir, here's where it gets complicated, and if you want to kill me, or send me to a mental hospital, I guess that's fine.  
  
Miss Rivera, what are you talking about? Cellie gulped.  
  
Well, er.. Professor, your slip-up in class the other day—you were going to say muggle, weren't you? Jeremy's eyes widened considerably, and he was about to protest, but Cellie held a finger up.  
  
Let me finish. If you were, then I have this simply to ask: Did you go to Hogwarts? Jeremy looked down at the papers on his desk. He couldn't. She couldn't have known. It was impossible.. He took a breath, and spoke.  
  
Celestia, how do you know about Hogwarts? He said, in the calmest voice he could manage.  
  
My dad's a wizard. Mum's a muggle. I'm not supposed to know, but as you probably know, it's hard to hide things from me. Jeremy chuckled. That was certainly true. If anyone left a grade book, or casting for a production out, you could be sure that Celestia Rivera would find it.   
  
So, Mr. E.. you are a wizard, aren't you? She said, rather hopefully. He nodded.  
  
Yes... yes, Cellie, I am. Not really a full blown one, though. As I've told you, I was kicked out of.. Hogwarts on my last day. Jeremy wasn't sure how he managed to say that without screaming. Cellie blinked. It was obvious she hadn't expected that part to be true.  
  
You mean, it's real? You got kicked out? Jeremy nodded.  
  
But.. Well, that doesn't make any sense at all!   
  
Why not?  
  
She looked rather nervous.  
  
Mr. Evans, if you must know, during Winter Vacation I was on holiday in England. So, one day while my dad, mum, and Venna were out seeing the sights of muggle London, on a penfriend's instructions, I went and found the Records of Hogwarts students. I looked through the records for students that seemed to fit your age group, and I found Lily Evans, but no Jeremy Evans.   
  
Also, I assume that you were a Gryffindor, and a popular one, and no one, Mr. Evans, no one was kicked out in Gryffindor—or any of the other houses, for that matter—in the ten year range I was looking at. And also, there were no Evanses besides Lily in the ten year period, either. I doubt you're older than forty right now, and you can't be any younger than twenty-five—no offense..   
  
None taken, Celestia. He said, marveling at the teenager's findings.  
  
So.. who are you, anyway? Cellie asked.  
  
Jeremy shook his head.  
  
If you didn't figure it out, I can't tell you.  
  
Can I at least guess who you are? She asked, hopefully. Jeremy shrugged.  
  
Sure, why not.  
  
James Potter. But he's dead.  
  
  
**A/N:** Well, there you have it. The first chapter of many in a hopefully longer story than its prequel. I know that many things probably won't make sense right now, but don't worry, all will soon be understood.


	2. The Wand Maker

**Disclaimer:** Simply, anyone you don't recognize from JK's world is mine. Anyone you do recognize, those are JK's. Pretty much all new ideas in this are also mine. The canon events of this story are JK's. Got it? Good.  
**Summary: **When a duplication with a Timekey exiled James Potter from the Wizarding World, he never expected that 19 years later he'd be dragged back into the world he used to know.  
**Spoilers: **Books One, Two, Three, Four, and Five. _Heavily_ on Three and Five.**  
A/Ns:** Wow! Thanks, everyone, for the reviews I've got on this story.. I was expecting to get four, not fourteen. ^_^   
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece. **  
  
**Updated  
Chapter Two  
The Wand Maker  
**  
_  
May 30th, 1995  
_  
  
Remus Lupin did not want to be here.  
  
He did not want to be on this stupid little island off of Britian, where the wind blew 50 kilometers an hour, and his was nothing more than a magical repelling shield around a 6 by 6 guard's quarters. He did not see the point in being here in the first place.  
  
When Dumbledore had told him about the job, it had been all too different. Dumbledore had said that it was a simple, open and shut case. That they wanted Remus as a guard because the girl was being held on suspicion of illegal time travel, and until they sorted out her history, she wasn't allowed back.  
  
_Sounds simple, Remus said sarcastically. A time travel case, Professor—   
  
Dumbledore corrected, smiling. Remus slapped himself mentally. Yes. Albus. He wasn't a student any longer. For awhile, he had actually been a teacher. An actual teacher.. Remus shook the memories from his head.  
  
So they want me—a werewolf—guarding her, why? They have the dementors, aren't they enough?  
  
Dumbledore had shaken his head.  
  
No. For a case like Miss Black, the ministry is not allowed to use dementors. The only reason we're holding her at all is to not let her accidentally tamper with the future, should we have to send her back.  
  
You are sending her back, though.. Aren't you? Dumbledore looked down, coughing gently, and shook his head.   
  
It was Grindlewald's time, Remus. Unfortunately, if Miss Black does not eventually encounter something that will change history later on, like a husband, or a child, or a discovery, she will have to stay.  
  
Remus let out a short gasp of horror. But, Albus! Why can't she just be memory charmed? Memory charm her and send her back to where she came from!  
  
It's not so easy, Remus. This girl is not affected by any memory charms, in the first place, and even if she were, the ministry is not allowed to send her back unless under dire circumstances. Grindlewald's era, Remus, is the most unstable bit of time there ever was. In order not to alter the universes, she would have to be sent back the second after she was hit with the Timekey to return her properly, and even then.. he frowned, crossing his arms over his beard, and Remus could see the sadness in his eyes.   
  
But her future is not something I asked you to discuss with me, Remus, only her present. Now, I have to admit that the Ministry's reasons of hiring you are somewhat..  
  
Remus offered. Crazy? Stupid? Loopy?  
  
Dumbledore smiled. Something like that. But Miss Black does need a guard of sorts, one that isn't going to suck her soul out, and preparations will be made during the full moon..  
  
_And so, with the eloquence and persuasion that only Dumbledore could use, Remus was roped into guarding this filthy place. Azkaban. He shuddered at the thought. Although Dementors were instructed to stay at least 15 metres away from the caged courtyard at all times, he could still feel the eerieness of it.   
  
Why did I ever agree to this? he muttered, kicking at some dust. I hate it here.  
  
  


~*~  
  


  
I HATE it here.   
  
Cassie Woods slammed her fist against the stone bench in Azkaban's courtyard, sending several spiders scurrying out from under it. Cassie doubted that they had used this courtyard in quite some time—everything was buried in heaps of leaves, cobwebs, and dust. However, it was still quite a pretty—and fortunate—place to be kept, if you ignored the eight foot razor wire that had been temporarily set up around the perimeter. Cassie also noted that several rather deadly sparks were emitting themselves from the wire, so she dared not to go near the awful things.   
  
Suddenly, there was a beep from the crudely made door. Cass flipped around, and discovered a young man in his mid thirties sitting in the little guard enclosure, though judging by the discoloration in his hair a person'd have thought otherwise. The twenty-nine year old walked as close as she dared to the wire.   
  
So you're the person that's supposed to be guarding me, Mister..  
  
Lupin. Remus Lupin. he stood up, giving her a faint smile. You must be Miss Black.   
  
Cassandra, please, she said, smiling. He didn't sound so bad. A little on the formal side, but that was probably just his meeting a new person' phase. Actually, come to think of it, don't ever call me Cassandra. It's just Cassie.  
  
Remus nodded. Well, er.. Hullo, Cassie. He sat back down and pulled a book from his pocket, and began reading, oblivious to Cassie still standing there.   
  
What'cher reading? she asked quizzically, having a feeling it was going to annoy the man. .. She was right, though Remus didn't show it all that much. When he turned, it was only his eyes that were cold.  
  
A book.  
  
Cassie tried again. What kind of book?  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
What for?  
  
  
  
Well, obviously.  
  
  
  
That's your sound when you're annoyed and want someone to go away so you can read in peace, right?  
  
  
  
Cassie turned around, and heard Lupin give a small sigh of relief. She grumbled, and sat back down on her stone bench in the middle of her circular courtyard cell, looking upwards at the notoriously dark clouds. There were assurances that charms were over the courtyard to prevent rain or any of the other elements, but she still didn't like the look of those clouds. They were so.. Black.  
  
Black.. That gave Cassie an idea, and she got up again, walking over towards the guard cage.  
  
Hey, Lupin.  
  
I thought you were going to leave me alone to read.  
  
I was, but I had a question.  
  
Ask away.   
  
Who's Sirius Black? Lupin looked at her strangely.  
  
You've never heard of Sirius Black?  
  
No, except the wand I'm holding, she swished it out of her pocket where the silver tip gleamed (she had to admit, adding silver was a genius, it made the wand look wonderful), apperently belongs to him.  
  
Lupin's strange look intensified, and he dropped his book on his sleeping pallet and looked at her.  
  
How did you get that? he asked.  
  
I made it.  
  
Remus's mouth dropped open, and he grabbed onto the fence like his legs would give out. You made.. Sirius's wand?  
  
Cassie nodded, wondering why he found it so strange. I was a wand carver, before all this happened. I work—used to work—for Ollivanders. she pointed at the emblem of a wand on her brown work robes. In fact, I got thrown into the future because of it. Apperently, some son of an ass charmed my wand polishing spray into a Timekey. A cloudy look came over her face. If I ever find that—  
  
Remus's groan interrupted her, and she quickly focused her attention on the man, who was sliding to the floor, obviously in pain. Cassie frowned deeply as she caught a glance of his hands. They were smoking, and embedded with silver spikes from touching the wire.  
  
_So he must be.._ Cassie shook the thought out of her head, and bent down to the ground.  
  
Lupin! Lupin! Remus! She said, worriedly as the man began shuddered.   
  
Look, Lupin, hit that small red button! She watched as he did as he was told, with much difficulty, and the part of the wiring he was collapsed by rolled open.   
  
Cassie quickly dragged him in, and propped the man up against the stone bench. He looked horrible, his skin rapidly paling due to the contact with the silver spikes. She touched his cheek, still frowning, and dashed off to the other side of the courtyard.  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
_Silver._   
  
  
Remus noticed out of his rapidly fading vision that the girl—Cassie—had suddenly left his side. Remus looked around as much as he could without moving his head, and when she didn't appear, he started to get alarmed. What if she left him here and ran for the exits? What if she had escaped, and it was all his fault because he wasn't looking where he put his goddammed hands?   
  
Suddenly, he saw a blurry image of black hair and brown robes, and she was there again, holding something in her cupped hands. She knelt down beside Remus and dripped the warm.. stuff into his hands, and he started to feel a blissful sense of relief. The pain ebbed away, and his vision cleared up. He noticed the young woman (well, she wasn't really that young, she had to only be five or so years younger than him) hanging over him, worriedly.  
  
I'm alright. He croaked, knowing that while he wasn't alright in the common sense of the word, he wasn't about to pass out. Cassandra smiled.  
  
That's good to know. For a second, I thought I might have lost you as a guard, Lupin, and then what would I've been given? A troll? she joked, grinning.   
  
He managed to smile slightly. Remus, please, Cassie. He blinked as the dark clouds came into focus once again.  
  
That was a rightful mean joke they played, Remus, having the wire be of a silver residue. One of us could have died.. she said, frowning. Remus looked up at her strangely. She couldn't have meant what he thought she meant..  
  
I suppose you've guessed my other little secret, she said ruefully. You seem like a smart kid to me. Remus chuckled, and then grimaced at the pain that brought. She picked up his hand and caressed the palm slightly, mixing the sticky substance with the silver spikes. They started to dissolve the moment it hit them.   
  
Hey, no laughter on my behalf, Remus. Cassandra murmured. Took me half my supply of Wolvesbane sap I'd pumped to quiet those silver shoots in your hands, don't need you getting worked up because of it. Remus frowned, and glanced into the woman's queer crystallite eyes, which seemed to sparkle, even though there was not a glimmer of sunlight around.  
  
You don't have to use up your supplies for me. he stated, frustrated, looking back down from her glance.  
  
Cassandra snorted. What was I supposed to have you do, die on me? Besides, my attacks don't look to be half as bad as yours, anyway. Those crazy muggle ladies helped that. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
he questioned.  
  
Oh, well, you see.. Cassie's eyes shifted for a moment, and she blew out the spent air in her lungs. I.. uh.. Her eyes refocused, and she blinked several times, becoming herself again. I was born in the beginning of Grindlewald's rule, you know, and both my parents died shortly after I was born. I was sent to a couple of muggles in London and grew up with them.. Now, for some reason, these people were worried that the flu meant death, so they concocted up all these strange things to give me when I caught a cold, or something. Half of them were just mumbo jumbo, but a couple of them must have done something, because I never got sick after those first couple of times.  
  
One night when I was ten, I ran across a pack of werewolves. .. Needless to say, it was only the fact that I knew how to run very fast that kept me from being their dinner. The alpha got a piece of my right arm, though. She bit her lip and rolled up the sleeve of her robe, showing him what looked to be like thousands of blood vessels running around visibly on the skin, all coming out of a single piece of scar tissue on her upper arm in the shape of a crescent moon.  
  
Remus grimaced. Does it.. eh.. hurt? Cassie shook her head.  
  
Nah.. It goes numb around the full moon, and it just loves to predict the weather, she quipped, but no, it doesn't hurt.  
  
Anyway, I'd gotten quite lost by then, and when I woke up I'd found that I was in muggle London—though it didn't have the—er—cars?—that you'd see today, it was still a bit of a fright. I ended up wandering into Knockturn Alley and was tossed around there for the better part of a year before finding my way into Diagon Alley, and that's where I met Ollivander. Seeing as how my Hogwarts letter hadn't come, I wound up working for him—said I could carve the best damn wands on the planet. Cassie blushed slightly. The greatest thing that happened to me, though, is that whatever those muggle ladies did to my immune system, it screwed around with the bite as well.   
  
How, exactly? Remus asked, curiously. Cassie ran her fingers through her hair awkwardly, and stared at Remus's hand, which still had a few of the silver spikes embedded into his palm that hadn't dissolved with the rest of them.   
  
Well, I don't exactly change at the full moon.   
  
What do you mean, exactly?   
  
I.. uh.. I don't really know how to explain it, but for some reason, the wolf doesn't make me change. Remus's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
he sputtered. How could that even be possible? No medicine could cure the bite, nothing..  
  
Cassie shrugged. As I said, I'm not sure, really. All I know is that every time the moon begins its course, I'm inclined to change sometime during those days. So, one eve, I'll will myself to change, and I sit out the night.   
  
Wait a second, you—you _will_ yourself to change?  
  
She nodded. I guess you could compare how it works to an Animagus, kind of. Only I can't guarantee that I'll be completely docile. Usually the wolf's pretty quiet, but if I get worked up about something.. She shuddered, slightly. Remus smiled.  
  
I bet that helped, though. Getting a job and all. he muttered, once again failing to meet her eyes.  
  
Ollivander didn't really care, but yes, it did help not to be shunned, especially when the Werewolf Annihilation Committee was going around, looking for possible werewolves. she looked at Remus curiously.  
  
Is that why you're guarding me? Is the Ministry of today so biased that they give werewolves _these_ kinds of jobs? She asked, a flare of anger appearing in her eyes. Remus shook his head, rather coldly.  
  
he spat. Usually they give werewolves no jobs. But I have a few.. friends who happen to look after me. I'll be going back to Hogwarts to help teach in the fall.. I didn't want to, because of.. a near accident, but the Headmaster insisted.  
  
Well, a teacher.. I should've known. You do have that air about you. Though from what I heard, Professor Dippet was never really much of a hirer of people outside of his inner circle. Remus chuckled.  
  
Ah, Professor Dippet retired in my sixth year. Albus Dumbledore heads up the school now. A hint of a smile shone on her face.  
  
Now, really.. That's interesting. Dumbledore, he was the one that defeated Grindlewald, right? Remus nodded. Well, then, he sounds like a fine headmaster of Hogwarts to me.  
  
He definitely is, Remus said enthusiastically. Although our current minister happens not to.. trust him so much. Apperently, he's afraid Albus will take over his job.  
  
Cassie chortled. Sounds like Kelvie.  
  
.. Kelvie? Remus asked, questioningly.  
  
Eeh.. It's a long story. Cassandra blushed, focusing once more on Remus's spiked hands. And besides, you've not told me about yourself yet, Lupin.  
  
Remus, and it's not much, really. I was being stupid and I got bitten. he replied, simply. Cassie rolled her eyes, and dropped Remus's hand, the silver spikes now completely gone.  
  
I didn't mean about that. I meant your life. You know, the person behind the werewolf. she said lightly. Remus raised an eyebrow in surprise. What on earth did she mean by that?  
  
Well, uh.. he started. She grinned.  
  
Well, uh.. Come on, give me the real story. Play any pranks? Toss around any monsters? Have any friends? Remus's face darkened when she said the word friends. Seeing that she obviously made a mistake, Cassie tried to turn it into a joke.  
  
What? Don't tell me you didn't have friends, Remus. You look like you were the most popular kid in school. Remus growled, pulling his hands back and rubbing them together himself.  
  
Yeah.. Real popular. I had three friends who I thought cared the world for me—then one goes and betrays us all, killing another one of our number and framing our last, leaving me as the odd one out. Cassie's gaze softened.  
  
Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.   
  
No, it's alright, Cassie. He smiled slightly, hoping to cheer the Azkaban prisoner a bit. Besides, you can't stay in the past forever. She glanced into his eyes, and he blushed slightly in return.  
  
For me, Remus, I think that phrase just might be literal.  
  
  
**A/N 2:**   
Yeah, I know, no Jeremy, no Cellie, no Dumbledore, Harry, Sirius, ect.. List goes on and on, I know, I know. I just needed an all Cass chapter before getting back to everyone's favorite high school dropout'.  
  
Yes, I know, wolvesbane/monkshood isn't really a tree, it's a plant, so it can't really have sap, but I claim artistic license, so.. there! :p  
  
  
**Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan:** Wow, I merit enough to be on someone's favorites list? I'm honored! ^_^  
  
**The Frog: **Heh, don't worry, I don't consider your review a flame. About the arts schools, that was an error on my part, I was thinking about the major high schools in the US, and not about any of the good ones in the UK, Canada, and everywhere else. Silly Cellie..  
  
**Tarawen: **But of course, my friend. Who else would he be, seeing as how I never really posted him under the things I own (though now that I think about it, he wouldn't be that bad to own, really.. :p).  
  
**Moonlit Pheonix:** Just a simple thing to say about my summaries—they're bad. Period. So it's perfectly understandable that you were a bit skeptical.  
  
**Erin: **Of course I'll be writing more soon! I don't really abandon stories except when I run out of ideas (which category, I'm sad to say, my other fic, HP and the Mother's Curse, has fallen into).  
  
**Kaydee:** Yeah, twists and turns are my specialty.. After all, JK can run seventeen plots at the same time, so why can't I? :p  
  
**Lilac Water: **Yes, Cellie, like every other teenager around Harry's age, knows about the Boy Who Lived. However, James is going to get the shock of his life when he figures out his alternate self (Read I Never Knew, if you haven't already) had a son, and is dead.  
  
**Thistlemeg:** Well, a bunch about Cassie is coming your way, so buckle up! :p  
  
**...:** Is that supposed to be a flame? Pretty pitiful one, if it was..


	3. Alive, Yet Not Well

**Disclaimer:** Simply, anyone you don't recognize from JK's world is mine. Anyone you do recognize, those are JK's. Pretty much all new ideas in this are also mine. The canon events of this story are JK's. Got it? Good.  
**Summary: **When a duplication with a Timekey exiled James Potter from the Wizarding World, he never expected that 19 years later he'd be dragged back into the world he used to know.  
**Spoilers: **Books One, Two, Three, Four, and Five. _Heavily_ on Three and Five.**  
A/Ns:** And we reach Chapter Three... more of in here (Yes, most of you figured it out). I tried to put some Harry and Sirius in here, but that wound up making this chapter eleven pages—so I booted that stuff into Chapter Four.   
  
And yes, I know that Chapter Two was a bit.. er.. sluggish. Don't worry, these next couple of ones will be a bit more in the interesting category.  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece. **  
  
**Updated  
Chapter Three  
Alive and Not Well  
  
**  
_The Present: July 19th, 1995  
_  
Jeremy felt his blood go to ice. Dead? No, he couldn't be dead. He had risked so much for his past' self to be alive and well and able to marry Lily—did something go wrong?  
  
Er.. Mr. Evans? Cellie asked, jolting him out of his worried state.  
  
He said, trying to gather his Gryffindor bravery.  
  
I'm right, aren't I. You are. Jeremy didn't know how to answer this.   
  
I.. What happened? How'd he die? Cellie's eyes widened.  
  
You mean.. you don't know? Not at all?  
  
If I knew, why would I be asking you? he retorted. Cellie looked down.  
  
You-Know-Who came after you.  
  
Sorry, who?  
  
  
  
Beg your pardon, Cellie, I don't. Cellie frowned.  
  
Well, alright, assuming that you were caught in a time warp or something during these years..  
  
Miss Rivera.. he said, urging her to go on.  
  
Okay, okay. You-Know-Who... Voldemort.. she shuddered slightly.  
  
Voldemort was after me—er, James?   
  
She nodded, cringing at the name. And his wife and child. Jeremy blinked in surprise.  
  
Wife? Child? Cellie groaned.  
  
Mr. E, where've you been? James Potter's wife was Lily Evans—the girl with your last name who attended Hogwarts—and his one year old was the Boy Who—er, Harry Potter. she said. Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief at this.   
  
So he did marry Lily.  
  
Yeah. But it didn't last long.  
  
he asked.  
  
If you wouldn't keep interrupting, I'd tell you.  
  
Alright, go on. he said.  
  
Well, You-Know-Now-Who—please don't make me say the name again—was after them, so they had to do something. So they went to Dumbledore and he told them of using the Fidelius charm—That's the charm where people are technically hidden inside a person's soul—   
  
I know what it is, Miss Rivera.  
  
Oh. Well, continuing, they chose Sirius Black for their secret keeper, and, well.. He betrayed them.  
  
He did what?! Sirius wouldn't do that! Not in a million YEARS! Jeremy said, confident. Sirius Black had been his best friend since childhood. James's best friend.  
  
Oh, but he did. Betrayed them to You-Know-Who and everything.  
  
Where's his Mark, then? Jeremy asked, having a haunting feeling of de-ja-vu. Cellie looked unsure.  
  
Uh.. Mark? I dunno what that is, Mr. Evans. Jeremy scratched his head. For some reason, he didn't really have any idea of what a Mark was either, nor why he had said it.  
  
Forget it, then. Jeremy said.  
  
Can I finish?  
  
Yes, go on, Cellie.  
  
Okay, now, for the LAST time, You-Know-Who found out where they were via Sirius and stormed to their house, and he first killed James, then Lily, but when he tried to kill Harry, the spell.. well, it bounced back and just about killed Voldemort. Jeremy's eyes widened.  
  
A BABY deflected the Killing curse?  
  
Supposedly Harry had Lily's protection or something. So then Sirius went off, and ran into Peter Pettigrew. He blasted the street apart, killing twelve muggles and Pettigrew with a single curse. Then he was taken to—  
  
Sirius did.. he killed.. Jeremy's mouth just hung open in exclamation.  
  
Yeah, I know it's hard to believe. What's even worse is that the murderer escaped two years ago and ran free across the muggle world. No one knows where he is now. she replied dramatically, finishing up the story. Jeremy just sort of stood there, horrified.   
  
Mr. E? Mr. Evans? Cellie looked over to the man with messy black hair who looked as if he'd been Stunned.  
  
Mr. Evans.. Are you okay?  
  
Jeremy sat down into his chair, dumbstruck.  
  
Celestia.. Who knows about this?  
  
Um.. About the whole wizarding world, Professor. Well, minus you. Jeremy just sat there. In one night, his only love had died, his best friend had betrayed them all, and poor Peter was dead. That only left..   
  
Remus. Remus, is he alright? Jeremy asked, praying silently. Cellie nodded.   
  
As far as I know. Remus Lupin had a teaching job at Hogwarts back in their third year—I was in sixth grade at the time—a penfriend of mine and Metz's simply loved him— Jeremy interrupted.  
  
Metz.. He's a.. he's one too?  
  
No. Unfortunately, he's just a squib. Groans about it every day. Believe me, Mr. E, she grinned wryly, I have to sit next to him.  
  
Is Remus—is he still teaching? Cellie shook her head.  
  
Some evil potions teacher named Snape—  
  
Snape's a professor?! Jeremy exclaimed. Not again, he thought, groaning. The poor children of Cellie's age must be tormented. Cellie nodded.  
  
Yup. Everyone seems to hate him, minus the Slytherins. He leaked to them something about Lupin being a werewolf, so he had to resign. Personally, I don't see what the big problem is with werewolves.. She droned on while Jeremy was stuck in thought.   
  
Snape, a professor? He managed to boot Remus out of a job—a decent job, one that Remus wouldn't normally have to worry about? Oh, boy, was that evil son of a skrewt going to get it when he came back—was he coming back? The idea of returning loomed above Jeremy's head. His other self had, well, died, he could come back and live among wizards again—but what was the point if everyone he held dear to him was dead?  
  
Jeremy sighed, as she finished her spiel, him half listening.  
  
So, Mr. Evans, you never answered my question.  
  
he murmured.  
  
Are you or aren't you?  
  
  
  
James Potter. Jeremy frowned.  
  
And.. what if I was?  
  
I'd want to know how the hell you wound up supposedly kicked out of school and in California. Jeremy looked into Cellie's eyes, looking for any trick or misallusion. He found none.  
  
I am.  
  
You mean you're really—  
  
  
  
  
  
Time travel. I duplicated myself trying to change the future.  
  
Oh, jesus.  
  
Yeah, that was my reaction, pretty much.  
  
When did this happen?  
  
Last day of Hogwarts. That's why I technically was kicked out of school... I never finished. Cellie nodded, dumbstruck.  
  
So... did you? she asked.  
  
Do what?  
  
Change the future.  
  
Looks like it.. but for better or for worse?  
  
I guess that's the catch in time travel, professor, you'll never know. So, Mr. Evans—or should I say Mr. Potter? She questioned. Jeremy grinned.  
  
James is fine—just not around classes. Cellie raised an eyebrow.  
  
What does that mean? You're actually gonna STAY in the muggle world, after finding all this out? Jeremy/James nodded.  
  
Why wouldn't I? Cellie laughed incredibly.  
  
Are you barking MAD? To live as a muggle for nineteen—am I right?—years, and then have the chance to go back and DENY it? Jesus, James, I'm only fifteen and I'd cut off my right ARM to go into the wizarding world. she exclaimed. James shook his head.  
  
You didn't just find out that all your friends were lost to you, Miss Rivera.  
  
You still have Remus, don't you? And.. Harry? What'll he do if he finds out? James shrugged.  
  
Nothing, probably. He doesn't know me.  
  
James, you're still his father, whether it was your other self or not.   
  
I don't see how you can work that out, because I can't.  
  
You're the Physics teacher, you should know. It's just simple Physics. she pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Well, our definition of simple' might vary a bit. Cellie laughed.  
  
Come on, James. You can't just hide from it forever.  
  
Yes, I can.  
  
You're stubborn as an old mule.   
  
He chuckled. Now where have I heard that before?  
  
Oh, come on, James. You don't have anything to lose. If it doesn't work out, just come back. Tell the school you want a sabbatical or something. James grinned.  
  
I may just do that, Cellie. But don't think I'm taking you along. Cellie gave him an innocent look.  
  
Now why would you think I'd ask that, Mr. Potter? Too innocent.  
  
Because you're too much like me for your own good. Now, get out, before I change my mind about going at all. He said shooing her away with a half smile on his face. Cellie walked out, a grin on her face.   
  
As she walked down the spiral staircase to get to her car, she whispered singsongingly softly to herself, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it..  
  
  
**A/N:** Wow, I'm on a rather large roll. As I speak, Chapter Four is being finished up, and I'm going to 5. From looking at the outline I've been jotting down, this sequel looks to be MUCH larger than I Never Knew. Twenty, maybe even thirty chapters. And that's, well.. very long for me. And I still have lots of ideas, which make for longer and longer chapters, so hold on, buckle up, and get ready to ride.  
  
**Tarawen:** Yeah, the stuff about Cassie is a bit of a background piece to the fic, but it has those interesting little details that come up a lot later on.  
  
**aurora riddle:** James is dead' because there are two James's. Basically, my equation of time is different to that of H.G Wells's. If someone goes into the future, if they come back into the past, their past self will still be there. It's the same idea of time that J.K uses. What James/Jeremy realized was that since he had managed to successfully change the future, both his past and present self resided in one dimension—which meant that one of them had to leave Hogwarts. So, James/Jeremy left for America, and James the past self went on to live the normal life J.K wrote for him. In other words, everything that happened in canon is exactly the same in my fic—only there's another James that no one knew about. That's why James the past self is dead, because he was killed by Voldemort. James/Jeremy wasn't killed by Voldemort because Voldemort didn't know he existed. Whew, that was long..  
  
**thistlemeg:** Remus is wearing chains? Where in the story is that? x_x  
  
**ra-chan: **Yeah, I figured that all of that experimentation with muggle concoctions must have changed her body somehow, so a werewolf bite wouldn't react normally than it would to a human.


	4. Tricks For The Undead

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- And now we get to the Harry stuff. By the way, I am NOT making Cellie fall for James. I'm not perverted. Okay, so I do read Herm/Lupin fics, but they're _always _the ones where she goes back in time! Really!  
  
*listens for acknowledgment*  
  
*waits*  
  
Come on, I'm serious!  
  
Oh, jesus, not THAT pun again..  
  
By the way, I know this is a lot to ask, but if you read the story, and know of someone who might like it, would you refer them? Thanks. ^_^  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Woods(No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. Pasadena belongs to the state of California. California belongs to.. What does California belong to? The US? New York belongs to the US as well.. I think. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—Alright_, not Sirius. Remus, then?_—Shut up, Cassie.  
  
Chapter Four  
Tricks For the Undead  
  
_August 1st, 1995  
_  
Harry sighed and sat down to write another letter to his godfather. He had written at least twenty, but Sirius, for some reason or another, refused to answer. At least things were good at Number 4, Privet Drive.   
  
The Dursleys were very quiet around Harry, and somehow Dudley had turned into the slave of the house. Harry wasn't bothered unless Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon were feeling awfully tired and even then, they only assigned Harry small jobs. Harry, assuming originally that the Dursleys were going to torture him about Fred and George Weasley's Ton-Tongue Toffee, was very happy when they did the exact opposite. Of course, the Dursleys shunned and refused to speak to Harry at any time of the day, but he really didn't mind.   
  
The added bonus of Cedric not being an issue in the Dursley household cheered Harry greatly. At least over the summer, he didn't have to worry about Voldemort or his parents or anyone else.   
  
Also, Hermione, thinking like a true friend, had bought him one of Flourish and Blotts Burn-When-Finished Journal of Secrets for his birthday. It was a mix of Professor Dumbledore's Pensiveve and Tom Riddle's diary, and it had helped Harry greatly in the matter of relieving unwanted memories and stress. And, there was the added bonus of each page burning itself into oblivion after Harry had finished the entry, making it impossible for anyone to read it—unless he performed the counter curse to unlock it.  
  
Fred and George had given him the dual present of Trick Howlers, which worked like real Howlers except that you could program it to sing a number of annoying muggle songs, which Harry had gleefully tested on Dudley one day when the Dursleys were out. It had exploded, and a small hula dancer that looked like it belonged on a muggle car dashboard started belting some awful song about pop stars.   
  
Dudley had looked like he was about to die right then and there of a heart attack, and would not eat for several days. However, Dudley being Dudley, that wasn't such a bad thing.  
  
From Ron, a wizard camera, for which Harry sent him billions of thank you's (and the occasional picture of Dudley looking like a deranged maniac after opening that howler).   
  
Surprisingly, Ginny sent him a birthday present as well, a small watch. Harry picked up her letter and read it once more.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Since you're always finding one way or another to crash head first into trouble, I thought you might like this. I found it in an Auror's shop down in Diagon Alley. It tells the wearer of danger, sort of like Mum's clock in the Living Room. It also tells the time, so you don't have to worry about being late to that rotten slimy git's _(Don't tell Mum I said that—Better yet, don't tell Ron I said that) _class.   
  
  
Cheers!   
  
Ginny_  
  
Harry put the letter down, grinning. He had liked this present incredibly, and had gotten a letter from Ron saying that when Ginny had heard that, her face went red.   
  
_I think she fancies you,_ Ron wrote. Harry chuckled at this, squashing a slight amount of happiness that came with that note. Harry shook his head, laughing softly.  
_  
_ Professor Lupin had even sent him something—a giant box of chocolate frogs, as well as a cake. All of them had sent him cakes.   
  
However, the present he was most looking forward to—the one from Sirius—never came. Harry hoped with all his might that Sirius hadn't been captured, but wouldn't Dumbledore or Professor Lupin tell him?  
  
Suddenly, a small post owl not much bigger than Pig flew in. However, the bird seemed to have a bit more manners, and waited patiently for Harry to untie the parcel from his leg. Harry glanced at the address. It was from Sirius!   
  
He quickly opened Hedwig's empty cage (She had gone out flying earlier) and let the post owl have a drink and a feed. Harry then rushed over to his desk and ripped open the package.   
  
Inside there was a strangely shaped object that could only be a wizard's radio. There were about a hundred knobs and dials, most with silly things written above it, like Turn for a rope ladder. Must've been a band, Harry concluded.  
  
Speakers covered the sides of it, and an antennae that looked sort of like an Ollivanders wand, waving slightly to find a channel or station. There was a note taped to the side, which Harry ripped off and eagerly began to read.  
  
_ Harry,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't been returning your letters. I sort of went out to try and get a wand for myself, and things backfired, so I ended up in an old, abandoned flat in muggle London for awhile. Now, seeing as I don't exactly have a owl, and I wasn't too keen on going back to Diagon Alley to hire myself one, it's pretty hard to send letters your way.   
  
As to why I didn't use Hedwig—the only way I got your letters was via chimney. Having a Hippogriff around makes owls a bit skittish, Hippogriffs being meat eaters and such, so I never really got to answer.   
  
However, I was able to get Hermione, who had come into London with her parents to see—what did she call it?—A play, I think, to purchase an owl and your present for me.   
  
How are the Dursleys treating you? Still quiet as mice, I hope. If they aren't, I just might have to turn them into mice—joking, Harry, joking... Unless, of course, you want me to.   
  
Hopefully I'll soon be at Remus's house in the country. When I get there, I'll send you another letter.  
  
- Sirius  
  
P.S - I figured you might like this, seeing as you normally have to yell over at one of us for information about the wizarding world._  
  
Harry groaned. Sirius always had to be the person who picked in a game. At least he was all right. Harry scrapped the current letter to Sirius—he'd write him when he was safe. He chuckled a bit about the planned' attack on the Dursleys, and went to work on his Transfiguration Essay.  
  
How would you become an Animagus? Explain in detail, 3 feet of parchment.' Oh, this is going to be fun.. Great. The one time Sirius is out of town, I need him for homework help. Just great.   
  
  
  
When Jeremy—no, James returned to his small apartment in Pasadena after Arts High had finished its last day of schooling, the first thing he did was to drop his duffle bag on the coffee table. James then went to a small cupboard underneath the kitchen sink, where a crowbar sat, covered in cobwebs. James knelt down and brushed the cobwebs off before taking out the rusted thing.   
  
James smiled sadly. When he had left Hogwarts with nothing but 500 galleons worth of muggle money, he used most of it to fly to New York, and managed to find a small house that hadn't been used in years, in Upstate. There James used his magic, transfiguring random things like dust bunnies into money, muggle clothes, and a degree in Physics—which, James thought, after studying it in his Muggle Studies class, reminded him most of Transfiguration.   
  
Poor James wasn't sure what he'd do, teaching occurred to him, but there weren't any good teaching jobs for a Physicist in New York—not at the time. Suddenly, something happened to change James's outlook on things. He was sent an owl.  
  
It was sent to a Mr. James Potter, with no address, and in Sirius's writing. Now, see, if all of the past James's owls kept on being directed to James the muggle', things would be quite complicated.   
  
So, the next day, James Potter went to get his name changed. After that day, he was no longer James Potter, he was Jeremy Evans.  
  
_I always wanted a brother named Jeremy,_ He remembered Lily saying.  
  
After that, just to make sure that no more owls reached him, he moved across the United States to California. And he buried his wand, cloak, and the few galleons he had left in their normal form under a floorboard in his new apartment. And he hadn't touched it for seventeen years.  
  
But that was about to change. James walked over to the throw rug by the fireplace and kicked it out of the way, revealing floorboards that looked ten shades lighter than the rest of the apartment. He took the crowbar and put it next to the floorboards, and pulled. The section of floorboards popped off quite easily, revealing a small, jeweled box.   
  
James pulled the box out of the small hole. A sudden thought occurred. What if his magic had left? After all, he hadn't touched or dabbled with magic in 17 years. He gulped, and opened it slowly, gazing at his dusty wand that lay in the rose colored satin. He touched it hesitantly, and felt a spark of light run through his nervous system.  
  
He wrapped his fingers around the base, and picked it up. Instantly, a tremendous warmth flowed through his body, and the wand glowed, lighting up the small room. James grinned.   
  
So much for my magic being gone. He said.   
  
  
_June 5th, 1995  
_  
Cassie and Remus talked—and argued—a lot over the next week. Of course, since Remus stood guard over Cass 24/7, that was explainable. At least with Remus on the other side of the fence, neither of them could tear each other's throats out over an argument.  
  
Thankfully, Remus also managed to get Azkaban to change the silver wire to bronze, so both lycanthropes breathed silently in relief. No more close shaves with the fence.   
  
While Cassie was stuck in the courtyard, waiting for the shipment of carving tools to arrive, they spoke about various things, ranging from their lives to their nasty experiences. However, Remus shied away from telling about his years at Hogwarts. So, of course, Cassie did everything in her power to make him spill.  
  
You're never going to get anywhere with this, Cass. Remus stated.  
  
Remus, have you ever known me to give up?  
  
I've only known you for a week, Cassie, I can't really judge. Cassie rolled her eyes.  
  
Do you avoid every topic people bring up, or is it just me? She asked.  
  
Oh, yes, Cassie, avoiding your nosy questions is the highlight of my day. He said, sarcastically.  
  
Hey! My questions aren't nosy! I just want to get to know you, Remus, but I can't do that if you avoid every damn thing I ask. She retorted, her voice increasing its power.  
  
Well, Miss Woods, there are some things better left UNSAID. Remus growled back. Cassie flared up, and glared at Remus through the wire.   
  
You, Mr. Lupin, are a stuck up friendless snob who won't even give me a single damn piece of information about your life when you've heard all of mine. It's not goddamn FAIR, Remus. She shot at him. Remus glared at him.  
  
Don't you DARE speak of me that way. You don't know anything about my life—  
  
Only because you haven't TOLD me! Remus J. Lupin, give me one good reason why I shouldn't call you an idiot who can't keep his friends—  
  
Cassandra Woods, shut the hell up. You don't know how it feels to have your best friend BETRAY James and Lily, and nearly get away with their son as well! Oh, and I believe that Sirius was mighty happy when that rat tricked him and imprisoned him HERE. Remus yelled, his temper getting the better of him. Remus's eyes flashed a dangerous golden yellow. Cassie backed away, frightened and horrified.  
  
Remus.. You.. Lily and James were your friends? The Potters? And Sirius Black? Cassie said slowly.  
  
How would you know who they are? Remus asked, a sharp tone to his voice.  
  
They.. I asked what Sirius did. I didn't know you were friends with him. She responded. Remus looked down at the pavement.  
  
Remus, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. You're right, your past deserves to be kept there. She said, walking up to the bronze fence—which, thankfully, was harmless up to the six foot mark. She put her hand to the fence and smiled slightly. Suddenly, Remus looked up, and stared into her crystal blue eyes.  
  
You didn't know. He said softly.  
  
I had no right to ask. She replied. Remus lifted his hand and met hers on the fence.  
  
I should have told you. He whispered. Cassie shook her head.  
  
No worries, my friend. I understand. She said, breaking the connection with their hands as a man dressed in a long, green robe came up to Remus.  
  
Mr. Lupin, I have a delivery for the prisoner. Cassie's eyes lit up. Remus grinned, and took the small package from the man in the green robe. He nodded his head, and left. Remus turned towards Cassie, and pressed the green button, which unrolled a window sized portion of the wire.  
  
Your wand making materials, Cass. Remus said, smiling softly. Cassie nodded, and took the small box from the werewolf.   
  
  
_August 1st, 1995  
_  
James held his wand high, and looked at the odd things positioned in his room. There was a chicken who was currently clucking around, pecking the floor, and several large pink bunnies. James grinned, and changed the animals back to their former furniture state.   
  
He had called the school earlier to request a sabbatical, which was granted, seeing as how he had never actually taken a vacation before in all the time he had taught at LACHSA. He thought about calling Miss Rivera to thank her, but decided against it. Knowing her, she'd find out soon enough.   
  
James looked at his now packed duffle bag, and the advanced payments of rent he had left for the landlady. He was almost ready to go, but one thing still nagged in his mind. How on earth was he going to explain this? A man thought dead for 14 years suddenly appears once more, living and breathing? Would Remus even talk to him? Would Dumbledore?  
  
Suddenly, James got an idea. He had the perfect person to test his reappearance' on. It wouldn't be efficient payback, but it would be a little.  
  
  
  
  
Sirius grumbled, clutching the brown coat Hermione had bought him around his legs, which were curled into the rest of his body.  
  
It's too cold for Summer, Buckbeak. He said, listlessly. The Hippogriff snorted in acknowledgment.  
  
Hey, at least you have all those feathers. Sirius almost added birdbrain, but thought the better of it. While Buckbeak had gotten used to his random and insultive-yet-joking statements, he wasn't in the mood to get the evil eye—or a bite—from a cold and annoyed Hippogriff.  
  
Suddenly, the fireplace burst into flames, clouding up the air with smoke. Sirius jumped back, surprised, and went into a fit of coughing.  
  
Who... Who's there? He asked, reaching for a muggle knife—something he had found discarded underneath a kitchen counter in the flat.  
  
I would have thought you'd recognize me, Sirius, you bastard. Sirius knew that voice. Knew it better than he knew his own.  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Anyone who guesses what LACHSA stands for gets a big bag of chocolate frogs.  
  
**Tarawen:** Well, as I think I pointed out to someone in I Never Knew (it might have been you, not sure), while I'm not crazy about writing AU fics, I don't want everything to be magically well' again. :p  
  
**W,W, and J: **Sorry, I got tired of typing out yer screen name. :p I know that focusing in on one single person for the whole chapter is fun as well, but unfortunately for me, since I've booted my three page chapters to six page ones (two thousand words per chapter.. oy! x_x), it takes awhile to think up relatively good dialogue. I'm glad you like it either way, though. ^_^  
  
**ra-chan:** Oh, believe you me, the fast updating service will change, I'm not usually this quick in emitting chapters—I've just got way too much time on my hands (kudos and a galleon to anyone who can name the song I just quoted and its singer(s).). :p I'm glad you like Cellie, and she reminds me of my friend Ren. Odd, seeing as she's supposed to be my character. :p Any bets on how long I can keep updating my chapters once a day? *grin*  
  
**thistlemeg:** No, Remus had grabbed onto the silver fence, which gave him little spike thingies (think like those awful prickly things you get stuck in your socks after a day of hiking) stuck in his poor hands. No chains for the werewolf, thanks!   
  
Heh, interesting yet probably boring short story: the whole reason I started out with I Never Knew is because I was drawing a picture for my Romeo and Juliet class, which ended up looking more like Lily, so I drew James next to her, and it just so happened that he was gripping her wand hand. So, I ended up making up a dialogue in my head (What d'you expect? I am an actress) to go along with the picture, which consisted of James coming into the future and finding that Lily was engaged.. and the rest of the story sort of evolved from there.   
  
Likewise, the same thing happened, giving me an idea for this sequel, when I went to go visit Ren down in LA and met her Acting/Improv teacher, who happened to be the same age as the Marauder group (assuming Harry was born in 1980). I joked with some of her friends that her teacher could very well be James Potter in disguise (Their professor had been kicked out of school, I think on the day before graduation, and while he was incredibly funny and had amazing stories about the pranks he pulled on his teachers, he would shy away from any mention of his kicking out experience), and I explained how it could have happened (inadvertently using some of my theories that went with I Never Knew). By the end of the day, we were all looking for some way to prove that their teacher was actually James. Hence, I created Jeremy. And, no, the teacher I based this on has no similarity to name or profession—if their professor taught Physics, the building would probably explode. :  
  
**Jelli Bean: **I know it's confusing at first, but you honestly can't tell me that books are supposed to make sense from page one—I know HP still astounds and confuses me at times. :p


	5. The Past Will Haunt You

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- And here's Chapter Five, ladies, gentlemen, and those in-between. As to answer a question on why Cassie is a bit, say, loosely guarded (No dementors)—since they have no real proof that she's who they think she is (Sirius), they can really only keep her in confinement until her statements are proven to be true or false. They most likely figure that a werewolf can keep decent control of someone trying to escape.  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_And Remus is the sole property of me_—Shut up, Cassie.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
The Past Will Haunt You  
  
_August 1st, 1995  
_  
Cellie woke up early Saturday morning to a pecking at her window. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked sleepily.  
  
Who.. Who is it? A loud squawk answered her muffledly. She shot up, almost smacking herself on the light she had over her bed. Another squawk followed the first.  
  
She whispered forcefully, and scrambled over to the window. A tiny white owl was flitting around outside, looking pretty annoyed. Cellie grinned, and motioned for the owl to move back. The fuzzball flipped down, hovering below the window as she tried to open it.   
  
Cellie wrenched it open, and the owl flew in, resting itself on her hamster's cage. It squeaked in terror and hid under a plastic log. Cellie walked over to the owl, which flapped its tiny wings in impatience. She now noticed a small roll of parchment attached to its leg, and quickly relieved the small owl of its burden. She smiled warmly at the owl.  
  
One second, Pig, and I'll get you some water. I know you don't like those awful transatlantic journeys, but I doubt Errol can handle something like that, right? She asked. Pig shook in affirmation, and Cellie put the parchment roll on her bed, heading quietly towards the kitchen.   
  
She filled a bowl with water and another with some dog food—it wasn't bird feed, but it was the best she could manage—and headed back to her room. She put both bowls on her desk, where the small owl perched on her coiled lamp to drink and have a feed.   
  
Cellie went over to her bed, sat down, unrolled the parchment, and began reading.  
  
_Cells,  
  
I'm sorry this stupid letter took so long. As you can see, I sent Pig, who most likely insisted on stopping every in every state—that's what you call them, right? States?—to have a feed and a rest.   
  
Go figure. Nothing of Ron's works properly. To top it off, he wouldn't even let me put a speed charm on the furball. I kept trying to convince him that it wouldn't hurt the owl, in fact, Pig'd probably thank me, seeing as how it'd get him over the bloody Atlantic faster. You just had to live halfway round the world, Cellie.  
  
_ Cellie chuckled. She had to admit, California _was_ pretty far from the UK. The letter itself was dated July 12th, and it was already August 1st.  
  
_So, enough of Ron's idiotic owl. Something BIG's happened over here. Incredibly big. I told you about Harry and his being the fourth champ last letter, and how the third task (according to Hagrid) was going to be a huge maze, right?   
  
So, Harry's in the maze with everyone else, and Cedric (the other Hogwarts champ, remember?) and him wind up reaching the cup together. They grab on, and it turns out the cup's some sort of portkey that—get this, Cell—takes them both to a graveyard swamped with Death Eaters—and You-Know-Who.   
  
_Her jaw dropped open in surprise.   
  
Oh, bloody hell.. She said softly, continuing to read._  
  
Here's the awful part. See, a Death Eater slams Cedric with an Unforgivable, and he dies, then You-Know-Who uses Harry somehow to.. well.. Cells, he's back. I'm not quite sure how. Harry was pretty quiet when he managed to get back—Confused on how he did, all Sirius says is he somehow distracted everyone and grabbed the portkey and Cedric's body. _  
  
Sirius? She wondered. He couldn't mean..  
  
_Yeah, that's the other thing. Sirius.. Sirius Black. He's innocent. He's been communicating with my idiot brother and Harry for the past two years. He's Harry's godfather, or something like that. Cellie, I know you'll probably think I've gone mad, or loony, but you've got to trust me. Come on, when have I ever lied? Wait, don't answer that. But seriously, Cells, you've gotta believe me. I solemnly swear on the Marauders's beloved map that I'm not telling you lies.  
  
I'll send you another letter soon. Actually, it may be sooner than you think. That on line thing you told me about, Dad's going crazy. He's getting what you have, what's it called, a G3? And that other thing, a mooden or something.   
  
Write me as soon as you can, Cellie.   
  
_ She bit her lip, worriedly. Vol.. he was back. Oh, jesus.   
  
I've got to stop James. If he goes over there.. She narrowed her eyes in determination. Cellie turned to Pig, who was happily munching away.   
  
Pig, I need you to fly over to James Metz's house. Thirteen Fifty Four Prescott. Give him this. She scribbled a note on a piece of lined paper and tore it from her notebook, handing it to Pig, who clamped it between his jaws and flew out the still open window. Cellie pulled on a pair of jeans, and slipped her jacket on. She hopped out the window and scrambled over to her bike, which she mounted and sped off towards Prescott street.  
  
  
_June 14th, 1995  
_  
Stirring slightly, Remus blinked, letting his eyes slowly register the foggy Azkaban morning. A rather tiresome headache had decided to enter his brain, so he sat up slowly, rubbing his temples.   
  
Suddenly, a loud crack emitted itself from the garden. Remus whirled around, and saw Cass holding a meter long stick of wood, looking quite pleased with herself.   
  
A bit early for spring trimming, isn't it? He jested, weakly. Cassie rolled her eyes.  
  
For your information, Mister Lupin, I'm _trying_ to get myself—and you—a ticket out of this living hell. She stressed matter-of-factly, keeping a relatively straight face. Remus grinned.  
  
You didn't have to face dementors, _Miss Woods_, so I wouldn't be calling this a living hell'. He said good-naturedly, shivering slightly at the mention of those foul creatures. Remus was just as glad as Cassie that the Dementors had orders to stay away from the courtyard.  
  
Cassie, however, just grinned, and grabbed a small muggle knife, and started to carve the bark of the small branch off. Remus shook his head.  
  
I don't see why you don't just let me slice that off with a charm, it's less work for you anyway. The woman snorted.  
  
_I don't see why you don't just let me slice it off with a charm... _Honestly, Remus Lupin, it's a good thing you never thought of being a carver. Cassie said, imitating him rather poorly.  
  
I guess so, He said, smirking at the raven haired woman, who promptly threw a small bucket of water at him, drenching the poor werewolf through the bronze fence.   
  
You did NOT just throw that at me. He stated.  
  
And what if I did? She asked, taunting, a sly grin on her face.   
  
Then I just might have to do this! He yelled, drawing his wand and spraying a water charm continuously towards Cassie, soaking her as well.   
  
No fair, I don't have a wan—All right, all right, truce, truce! She yelled back, running towards her safe haven, the small Wolvesbane root tree. Remus chuckled, and called off the jets of water, causing a rather wet person to peek out from behind the tree, her long black hair slacked against her face.   
  
As soon as I finish this wand, I want a rematch, She commented, wringing her hair out. But for now, can you cast a drying spell on me? I'm freezing my arse off!  
  
_  
  
August 1st, 1995_  
  
The man that appeared from Sirius's fireplace after the smoke cleared couldn't have been whom Sirius had thought he was. It was impossible. Yet that man seemed to look like the man that was lost to life fourteen years ago.. But people couldn't raise the dead. Sirius stepped back, astonished.   
  
He croaked. You're.. You're ALIVE? James—if it was him—didn't look that thrilled to see him, however.  
  
Sirius, you goddamn bastard, what did you do? He spat. Sirius held his hands up in defense, dropping the knife on the stairs.  
  
James, what the hell's going on? He asked.   
  
I'd ask you the same question. Why the hell did you turn? James shot at him. Sirius's eyes widened to moons.  
  
Wait, hold up, turn what? And while we're on the subject, how did you turn—alive? James narrowed his eyes.  
  
First off, that's none of your business. Second, you know very well what I mean. Where's your mark? He said threateningly.   
  
Sirius said, dumbly.  
  
Yes, Sirius Black, your Mark. You know, Death Eaters get them?  
  
Jam—James. You—You—You think I'm a Death Eater?! He exclaimed, horrified.  
  
Well, why else would you give Lily over to Voldemort? Sirius's jaw slacked.  
  
James.. James, I did NOT give Lily over to Voldemort. For Godric's sake, James, I wasn't your bloody secret keeper! Fourteen years of death make you lose your memory or something? Sirius asked, his breath coming out short and choppy.  
  
You weren't? But that doesn't make sense— Suddenly, another boom issued itself from the fireplace.  
  
Who the HELL are you? A voice issued from the fire, a male's. Sirius was about to respond when another voice interrupted him.  
  
Jesus, George, I talk to you for five years and you don't know who I am? Pathetic, my friend. Sirius looked on, confused, as the smoke cleared enough for him to see a girl with red hair and green eyes talking to.. George Weasley?   
  
Before Sirius had time to say anything, another figure tumbled out of the fire, not creating quite as much dust. He looked around the Lily lookalike's age, with brown hair a shade darker than Remus's, but other than that, a perfect match for his quieter friend.  
  
Er, Cellie— Just then, James spoke out.  
  
Celestia, what the hell are you doing here? Sirius's eyes flipped from James to the Lily lookalike—Celestia?  
  
Professor, James, You-Know-Who's back, he's back, and—Sirius BLACK? She said, now obviously confused. Sirius chuckled weakly, and all members of the room turned to the escaped convict.  
  
Uhm, hey, Sirius. One of the twin Weasley brothers Sirius recognized as George said, looking quite sheepish. He turned to Cellie.  
  
Now, mind explaining why I'm in Sirius Black's flat with Metz and, uhm... George looked at James Potter and his eyes bugged out.  
  
James Potter? Metz turned towards James, and raised both eyebrows.  
  
Am I the only one terribly confused here? Sirius shook his head.  
  
Nope, I think I win that award, seeing as how two people who look like teenage versions of my friends have popped into this flat along with George Weasley, and, of course, someone who supposedly was dead for fourteen years who has decided to pop in and pay me a visit. What's next, a sixteen year old version of Peter? No, whomever you are, I win that prize hands down. Sirius stated.  
  
Just then, a loud squawk shook the flat, causing all eyes to look towards the eight foot tall Hippogriff.  
  
It can't get any worse, Buckbeak. Tell me it can't get any worse. Sirius said, moping.   
  
And that's about when he heard the muggle police sirens.  
  
  
**A/N: **Eheheh... I know that was a rather, uhm.. confusing page, but I tried to explain it out best I could.  
  
  
**Tarawen:** Heh, thanks for telling me about No Higher Praise (gave me an enjoyable half hour of fan fiction and another story to add onto my favorites list). As you can see from the above chapter, there are, eheh, quite a few mediators thrown into the scene. I know Harry was born in 1980, and you know Harry was born in 1980, however, some people just seem to not get that he was born then, so, rather than have people guess wildly about when I had my story take place, I just clarified it as taking place on the 1980 timeline. Whew, that was oddly confusing. :p  
  
**Jelli Bean:** Well have it gnaw no more at your skin (at least for my story), for here's another chapter.  
  
**Lai:** Yeah, that was the general idea. As to why she looks like Sirius... Well, you'll just have to find that out later.  
  
**Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan:** If you want a good one, there's Lost in the Marauder's Time, by Miss Park Avenue, only problem is that she's decided to keep us in suspense and not post Chapter Nine. :p I'm glad Chapter Four kept you out of boredom, and I hope this one does as well.   
  
**Erin:** I stopped there because I'm the author and cliffhangers are fun. Don't argue. :p  
  
**Rose Fencer:** Yay, someone got it right.. *hands her a big bag of hopping chocolate frogs.*


	6. 3,000 Miles

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- And yet another Character Development chapter. In this we see more of everyone, and a squirmy side of Sirius.. :  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_Remus will belong to me any day_—Shut up, Cassie.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
Three Thousand Miles  
  
_August 1st, 1995  
_  
For a moment, the flat was silent, the only sound being the growing sirens. Sirius slumped himself against the wall, shaking his head in disbelief. The man who supposedly was James was looking very bewildered, while George Weasley looked somewhere in-between angry and frustrated. The girl that looked like Lily—Cellie, was it?—stared at Sirius with eyes quite wide, obviously not expecting to wind up in an escaped convict's hiding place. The boy he had yelled at, the one who looked like Remus, was the one who finally spoke up.  
  
Uhm, say, Professor Evans? James looked up, and Sirius's eyebrows went up. Professor? Evans? Boy, who the hell was this person who was impersonating James? Suddenly, the kid looked towards Sirius.  
  
Sirius—er—Mister Black? Don't you think we might want to jet, seeing as how the cops are most probably going to burst in here any moment? Sirius didn't really see how the kid could predict that the cops', as he put them, were coming here, but he nodded anyway.   
  
Uh, yeah. That sounds good. He stammered, staring slightly at the flaming green fire. George shrugged.  
  
I don't know about you all, but I won't stick around to find out. With that, he jumped back through, shouting, Metz's House!. The Lily lookalike and the Remus one followed rather quickly. Sirius turned to James.  
  
So, you going to let me go, or would you rather not have me explain myself and cower under Avada Kedavra? He asked James. He studied the floor for a moment before looking back up.  
  
I don't see the harm—you don't seem to've killed me yet. But what exactly are we going to do with your.. uhm.. your.. what is that— Sirius shook his head, signaling to James to not finish the sentence.  
  
That's Buckbeak. He's a, Sirius chuckled, terminal Hippogriff.   
  
James asked oddly. Aren't those, er.. dangerous?  
  
If you really are James Potter, think for a moment. Since when do I care about danger?   
  
.. Oh. Sirius gestured to Buckbeak.  
  
Er, seeing as how I can't really Apparate, you think you could.. just bow to him, you're good with animals. He said.   
  
James looked at the creature warily, before walking up to Buckbeak and bowing, rather slowly. The Hippogriff looked to Sirius with a skeptical expression, as to say, Is he trustworthy?'. Sirius nodded rather reluctantly. For now, Sirius thought. The Hippogriff bowed back, a curt little nod. Sirius grinned at Buckbeak.   
  
See, that wasn't so bad. Sirius commented. James stood back up.  
  
Are you talking to me or the Hippogriff? He asked.  
  
I guess it could go either way. Sirius said, chuckling. Suddenly, a loud knock was issued on the door.  
  
Open up! This is Scotland Yard! Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
Forgot about them.. Time to go, it seems; Buckbeak, be a good Hippogriff, and I'll see you.. where, exactly? He asked James quietly.   
  
Metz's house. Sirius nodded, and went over to the fire. He gave a look to James.  
  
You first. He stated. James rolled his eyes, and touched Buckbeak warily, closing his eyes and concentrating. When he didn't leave right away, Sirius frowned.  
  
You can still Apparate, right? He asked, a bit worriedly.  
  
Relax. I just haven't done this in awhile, that's all.. wouldn't want to splinch myself and the—. James started, but was cut off as he vanished with the large Hippogriff—just as the police force burst down the door. Sirius grinned at them sheepishly.  
  
Uhm, I was being a bit too overzealous with fire? He joked, and yelled out the name, jumping in, ignoring the valiant protests of the muggles. He tumbled out of the fire into a house that smelled faintly of muffin.  
  
Someone, close the floo gate! He croaked, his eyes still adjusting to the light. He heard someone—it might've been the girl—say something, and the fire went out. A moment later, he heard the bellowing of a Hippogriff. Sirius sat up, blinking as everything came into focus. The kid and the girl helped him up, and Sirius was aware of Buckbeak off to his right side. James was sitting in an armchair a few feet away.   
  
'Scuse me, Mister Black, sir, you alright? The girl asked. Sirius nodded.  
  
I'm fine, just not that used to floo powder anymore.. and it's Sirius. And now that we're assumedly out of immediate danger, can someone explain to me what the hell is going on? George entered the room from a side corridor about then, and nodded.  
  
I'm with Sirius. He stated. James spoke up around then.  
  
Well, to, er, start this off.. Sirius, I, uh.. He shrugged sheepishly.  
  
You thought it'd be fun to scare the hell out of me because you thought I gave Lily and you over to Voldemort? Sirius said, accusingly. James looked down.  
  
Look, Sirius, I was mad, okay? Wouldn't you act the same if you didn't know.. James trailed off, and Sirius saw a flash of some emotion flash across his face—was it understanding?   
  
Well, Sirius, besides, you were the only one I could find over the network. You know the charm we performed didn't include Remus or .. Peter. He said. That's how I managed to get over. Sirius growled.  
  
So that explains your appearance.. slightly. What about the rest of them? Celestia cut in.  
  
Well, Sirius—James is a Professor at my school. He's been teaching there forever. Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
What does he teach, Transfiguration?  
  
It's a muggle school, Sirius. James cut in.  
  
A muggl—a WHAT? Sirius stammered. The girl chuckled.  
  
It ain't the end of the world, you know.. She said, slightly offended.  
  
Sorry.. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against muggles—Just can't imagine James teaching at a muggle school. He said. She chuckled as James shook his head in hopelessness.  
  
Well, putting your disbelief aside, he does work there. I only found out a week or so ago that he was, well, James. Then, today I got a letter from George—he and I've been communicating via owl for awhile—about You-Know-Who rising—and your innocence. Call it a feeling or something, but I assumed that James was going to leave or already had, so I rushed over to Metz's to use his fireplace—my dad's a pureblood, but my mum's a muggle, so he doesn't really like using anything from the wizarding world. So I came here to get over to James's flat—lucky guess that it was connected to the Floo network—but Metz redirected the connection to the Burrow—  
  
I did not! The Remus lookalike protested. looked over to George for an explanation, who shrugged.  
  
I'm not.. quite sure. Fred was asleep, and I'd gone down to experiment with a new idea—throwback Floo powder—so I shouted for Metz's house as a test, but I guess the powder acted as some sort of conductor, because I wound up following you all. George explained.  
  
Sirius said. So, that explains you lot.. What about the police? Celestia shrugged, then a flick of understanding washed over her face.  
  
Say, George, didn't you say there was some sort of integration of some Aurors into the forces over the UK, to watch out for constant Apparations, and all that? George nodded, as Metz frowned.  
  
Yeah, but why were they tracing our floo jump, when there are so many—Oh, of course! George, your experimental floo powder must have looked suspicious to them, like something a Death Eater would do or something. Metz pointed out. George frowned good naturedly.  
  
Guess that eliminates that product off Wizard Wheezes. He said. Sirius frowned.  
  
George, there isn't a possibility of the Aurors coming over here.. where is here, anyway? Sirius asked. interrupted.  
  
We're in California, Los Angeles, to be exact—  
  
California?! As in, the United States? Sirius spit out, his eyes widening. James nodded.  
  
Yeah, that's about right. Sirius looked from James to , his mouth agape.  
  
Cali—Cali—Califor—The US.. He stuttered. Would someone care to elaborate how exactly I became an escaped convict that has now gone over three thousand miles of water via fireplace? Sirius put his hand out against the mantle to steady himself. looked over to James.  
  
What's wrong with him? James chuckled.  
  
Sirius has always been a bit—shall we say—hydrophobic.  
  
Hydrophobic, Professor? She asked. Sirius turned towards her, a nauseating feeling in his stomach.  
  
I don't like big—bodies of—water. He said, groaning. James shook his head and turned to George.  
  
You don't suppose he'd kill me if I tried to drag him over towards the couch? George shook his head, smothering a laugh as Sirius slumped against the wall. James rolled his eyes, and held out his hand to Sirius, who groaned louder.  
  
Three thousand miles.. He croaked out. James chuckled.  
  
Come on, Padfoot, you big baby, are you honestly going to stay huddled there all day? Sirius nodded abysmally. James shook his head, and turned to .  
  
Metz, a bit of help here? Metz bit back a laugh, and walked over to help James pry Sirius off the brick fireplace and carry him over to the couch. As Sirius was drifting into unconsciousness, he wrenched an eye open to look at James.  
  
Yep. It's a fact. James raised an eyebrow.  
  
What's a fact?  
  
You're most definitely James Potter. No doubt about it. And with that, Sirius slipped into nauseating unconsciousness.  
  
  
**A/N:** Hope that gives a bit of explanation.  
  
**Thistlemeg: **George finds his way here.. well, you see in this chapter.  
  
**Ra-chan: **I'm glad you like that line. I've been trying to get my MWPP characters back into character since I lost it a bit in the sequel, so I hope that sounds like something Sirius'd say. :p   
  
**Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan:** Again, it's all explained in this chapter.. :p  
  



	7. My Fault

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- A Cellie/Sirius chapter. No, NOT a pairing. A chapter involving both of them. Sickos. -_-;  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_Why are you always telling me to_—Shut up, Cassie.  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
My Fault  
  
  
_The Present: August 2nd, 1995  
_  
Cellie Rivera sat in one of Metz's big armchairs, surveying the scene around her. On the couch, an escaped convict lay asleep. Across from her, her Physics professor was also asleep in an armchair, a book on the small table standing beside the chair. Cellie squinted and read the title.   
  
Quidditch Through the Ages... now why upon earth would Metz have that book, she whispered to herself, a devilish smile on her face. She knew that while Metz didn't have much interest in general for magic—he preferred messing around with circuit boards—Quidditch was something her friend would give his left eye for.   
  
Cellie chuckled. Come to think of it, she'd do the same, only her father absolutely despised magic. She wasn't sure why, but when she had gotten her letter inviting her to attend school, he flat out refused. He had just let her finish reading it, tempting her with the possibility that she, Celestia Rivera, might actually be good at something—and then threw it in the fire.   
  
There were more letters that graced the Rivera household, and Cellie thought she might even get ahold of one so she could write to the school—but her father squashed those hopes, for he took out a pen, scribbled something on the back of one of the letters, and sent the owl away. He shredded all the other letters.   
  
To Cellie's dismay, no more came, and as she had written George, This bloody well sucks. To think I was actually offered a chance to go to a magical school, and my father wrote something to them to scare the letters away!   
  
George's letters were another thing. He originally was a penpal of Metz's, from when he went to the UK for vacation, since both were avid pranksters, but she had also started communicating with him not much longer after she had discovered that her childhood friend had magical parents. However, when her father had almost caught Errol once, when she was twelve, Cellie couldn't write back for several months for fear of her father discovering that she indeed was keeping up with the magical world he had tried so hard to keep her out of.  
  
She sighed, and saw the polished wand slipped into James's front pocket. How she wished that just for one day, that wand could be hers. Living in the magical world would probably make her year—so, of course, it was never going to happen.  
  
Suddenly, two hands appeared over her head and covered her eyes.  
  
Guess who? Cellie pried the hands from her eyes with her own  
  
Shove off, Metz. The sandy haired boy appeared on her right side, a wry grin lighting up his face.  
  
How'd you know it was me? He said, an innocent lilt to his voice. It was the same voice he used to cover up his pranks, like the time had come on during a performance instead of the preselected music. Celestia rolled her eyes good naturedly.  
  
Well, let's see, smart one. George went back to the Burrow, Professor Evans isn't crazy, and Sirius Black's asleep. And of course, there's the fact that your boots, however soft they are, make a helluva lot of noise. And— Metz silenced her with a single rugged finger against her lips.  
  
I think, he whispered softly, that's enough evidence against me for the moment. Cellie smiled slightly.  
  
James, you're unnerving. She said simply, using his forbidden' first name. Metz playfully punched her right arm.  
  
Miss Rivera, how many times have I told you not to call me that? He asked deviously.  
  
Now, Jamesey, don't tell me you're hiding some sort of wizard explosive device behind your back to respond. After all, your parents may be out of town, but I know for a fact that they do notice their atmosphere—and they won't be happy to see half of your mum's angora carpeting in cinders.   
  
Cells, you know me too well. Metz pulled a dungbomb from behind his back and accidentally' threw it into the ice bucket.  
  
He said with a smile, That might take Jessie awhile to clean up. Cellie rolled her eyes.  
  
James Metz, you are not making your sister do the housework.   
  
Cellie, I'm me. I can make my sister bloody well do what I want. Metz jested. Cellie got up and walked over to James Potter, who was casually sleeping, and pulled his wand seamlessly from his pocket.  
  
You make your three year old sister do anything, Metz, and I'll.. I'll hex you. Metz burst out into laughter, falling sideways into the chair Cellie was occupying.  
  
She demanded. What is it, you scoundre— But Cellie didn't get a chance to finish, for a giant tub of pink paint decided to dump itself over her right then and there. Cellie's eyes narrowed to slits, and she flipped around, observing her teacher sitting there with a perfectly innocent expression.  
  
If you might return my wand, Celestia.. He said in a melodious monotone. That was the straw for Metz. He just sank into the armchair, laughing like a buffoon. Cellie smiled, and held the wand up, twirling it in her fingers. Oddly enough, the wand hadn't been touched by the paint, nor had the carpet. She stared into her teacher's blue eyes, and a fiery glaze went into hers.  
  
All right, fine. She said. Cellie started to hand the wand over, and as she was, she asked a peculiar question.   
  
Say, _James_, I keep on forgetting, what's latin for repel again? She said sweetly.   
  
James, as if repeating it from memory, said Well, it's Flipendo— Cellie grinned, and yanked the wand back, turning upon Metz. James, realizing what he had said, tried to make a grab for the wand, but it was too late. She had already yelled the phrase at Metz, who shot backwards across the room with his chair before it tumbled back to the ground. Metz let out a yelp as he tumbled backwards, and Cellie turned back to her teacher.  
  
Bit of fun, magic. With that, she tossed him the wand and went to go help her friend up. James stared at her, and then his wand, dumbstruck.  
  
About then, Sirius let out a bloodcurdling scream.  
  
  
  
Inside Sirius's mind a terrible storm wore on. He was on a small raft, he had escaped Azkaban, but it was terribly stormy. Lightning flashed, and the whole sky seemed to let out turrents of water to try and drown him.   
  
Suddenly, the clouds twisted around to form the barely notable faces of Lily, James, and—Harry? James boomed at him.  
  
You bastard, you killed us. Killed us all. We died because of you. Never should have named you godfather of Harry. You'll get him killed too. Sirius's face contorted into a mix of fury and horror.   
  
Lily responded with something similar. Look at me, Sirius! I thought you loved us all, and this is how you repay us? I wanted to use YOU as the secret keeper, Sirius, but you insisted on Peter. And LOOK AT US NOW! Sirius shut his eyes, the pain was ripping at his heart.   
  
However, the worst was yet to come. Harry came forward, and suddenly he wasn't Harry the cloud, and Sirius wasn't on a raft. They were at the front of Azkaban, and Harry's face was one of pure hatred.  
  
Lock him away. Give him the Kiss. He's a murderer. He killed my parents! Harry turned to Sirius, who was suddenly back in his Azkaban robes with shackles on his wrists.  
  
You killed my parents. Goodbye. And Harry left.   
  
Now that he was gone, Sirius could feel the dementors coming. They stopped and made a circle around him. One of them breathed upon Sirius, the stenchy breath making his insides twist. And then he was hit with a memory.  
  
_  
  
You are just the cutest baby I've ever seen, Pronglet. Sirius said, a look of pure kindness on the man as he picked up baby Harry and zoomed him around in the air, making the tousled hair baby laugh in surprise. Lily came in from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. She set it down on the table and laughed, a pure melodic sound.  
  
He's the only baby you've ever seen, Sirius. She said, with a small smile on her face. Sirius turned around guiltily to face Lily.  
  
He's still cute. Yes, little Pronglet, you are cute. And you're going to be a big bad Seeker when you're older, just like your godfather. James snuck in from the living room and swatted Sirius upside the head.  
  
Don't be giving him ideas, Sirius. He's going to be a Chaser, like his dad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily boomed, a facadish look of madness on her face. You will not be teaching Harry either dangerous position. Personally, I'd rather he play... well, football before he get himself on a broomstick. Both men looked at her cluelessly, and Harry giggled.  
  
Football? Oh, for the love of Godric Gryffindor, you two are so ignorant about muggle sports.. Sirius interjected.  
  
Well, to tell you the honest truth, I don't see how anything triangular shaped can be fun—and from what I've seen, it's MORE dangerous than a little game of Quidditch. Lily shook her head in defeat.  
  
That's American football, Sirius. Sirius scratched his head in befuddlement.  
  
You mean there's two versions? Muggles are too confusing, aren't they, Harry? James snickered, while Lily scowled rather deeply.  
  
I assume, Sirius, that you came over here for another reason than insulting my heritage?   
  
Sirius gulped overdramatically and whispered to James, Uh oh, the Lily wrath. All beings beware!   
  
I have perfectly good hearing, Sirius. He wilted. Slightly.  
  
All right, no more, I swear. At Lily's glare, he held up three fingers.  
  
Wizards honour. Promise. Sirius said in a dignified way. Anyway.. Well, James, Lily.. Look, I can't do it. James's face lit up in alarm.  
  
Do what? Sirius looked down.   
  
It's just.. I can't. It's too easy.   
  
Sirius, what? Lily asked, rather forcefully.  
  
Have Peter be your Secret Keeper. Not me. James shook his head firmly.  
  
No. You're our only choice. Sirius nodded.  
  
Exactly, James! I'm the obvious choice, the one that everyone expects. The one that Voldemort expects. If you pick me you'll be dead in an hour. He said in total seriousness.  
  
Sirius, come off it. He shook his head firmly.   
  
James, I'm not kidding. I'd rather die than betray you, you know that, but I'm not immune to Imperio. He stated. Lily burst into tears.  
  
You.. You can't, Sirius! You're the only choice! She said, in-between sobs. Sirius was about to explain again, when James nodded slowly.  
  
He's right, Lily. Sirius is the obvious choice. We'll have to pick someone else— Sirius interrupted.  
  
Secretly. That way if Voldemort does come after you, he'll have to go through me first. Give you time to prepare for escape. James nodded slowly.  
  
I'll call Dumbledore and let him know— Sirius again, interrupted.  
  
Not Dumbledore.  
  
Why not? Sirius frowned.  
  
A hunch. It's not wise, not now. Lily narrowed her eyes at him, wiping away her tears.  
  
Are you saying that Dumbledore's the spy? Is that what you're saying? Sirius shook his head avidly.  
  
No! No, that's not what I'm saying. I trust Dumbledore, it's just I don't think that it'd be wise to use him. Second most obvious. James's face twisted into a frown, but he finally nodded.  
  
Fine. Remus then—   
  
Sirius shouted. Baby Harry squeezed his eyes shut, frightened. Sirius bit his lip, and touched the child's cheek softly in apology. James flared up.  
  
So now Remus is under suspicion, Sirius? Sirius shook his mane of hair.  
  
James, that's not what I meant at all. It's just, well, Remus would refuse anyway. He'd be afraid that Voldemort'd.. you know.   
  
Fine. But who else?  
  
Peter. Peter's the perfect one. He's the one nobody'd ever suspect. James nodded, a smile suddenly upon his face.  
  
It just might work. After all, not to insult Peter's intelligence, but he isn't exactly number one on the Death Eater hit list.  
  
LISTEN TO YOU! Lily yelled, narrowing her green eyes at both of them.  
  
You're talking about this as if it were a goddamn Quidditch lineup! Fine. Sirius, James, if you insist on doing this, let me have no part. Go to hell. Both of you. With that, she left. Sirius looked at James with a look of extreme sadness.   
  
She'll get over it, Padfoot. Promise.  
  
I'm not so sure. Just then, Harry bubbled and looked up into Sirius's eyes.  
  
Sirius melted.  
  
Yes, Pronglet, that's right. Padfoot. I love you, Harry. Sirius said, a grin upon his face._  
  
  
Sirius felt tears staining his cheeks as he came out of the memory to find the dementors inches away from him. Lily never had forgiven him. It was all his fault.  
  
All my fault, He groaned. Just then, the dementors swooped in for the Kiss. And Sirius screamed.  
  
  
**A/N:** Next chapter will be a bit more exciting, I promise. Just need to build up a bit more Sirius emotions, seeing as how I've been shoving those aside. Also, no more Cassie and Remus for awhile, I have to get all the other plotlines straightened out first. :p  
  
**Tarawen:** Relavations? Of what kind? *confused* O_o  
  
**ra-chan:** Heh, as you'll find out in this chapter, there's a simple reason for Sirius's hydrophobia.. after all, living on an island for twelve years can unnerve you, no? Well, that and Padfoot has always had a little bit of inner cat in him.. XD  
  
**Jenny:** Scotland Yard sounds right.. thanks!  



	8. The Marauders

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- A chapter in which stuff happens. And they get out of Metz's house. Finally.  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_Remus is mine, really_—Shut up, Cassie. Oh, and one other, very sad thing. I can't really take credit for calling Harry Pronglet. That all goes to, uhm.. someone I'm not really sure of. All I know is that I read it in their story, and decided it was a great name for baby Harry. It's not mine, so don't sue me if it's yours!  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
The Marauders  
  
  
_The Present: August 2nd, 1995  
_  
When George was returned to his fireplace, he had the unfortunate luck to be greeted with his mother's face—which, under the circumstances, made George wish very much that he had stayed at Metz's.  
  
George Christopher Weasley! Where on Earth _have_ you been? His mother questioned, impending fury appearing very visibly on her face.  
  
Er, hi, mum— She narrowed her eyes.  
  
Don't you Hi, mum' me! I come upstairs with those strange muggle pancakes you both love so much on a tray—for you to eat in BED—just because we decided to hold your birthdays today since you have them at Hogwarts normally—and I find Fred looking very confused and you GONE? George Weasley, you have got some serious explaining to do. He smiled sheepishly, while trying to think of an excuse. Surely there was some mistake. The family celebration couldn't have been today—but then again, Fred and George had spent quite a bit of the summer locked up in their rooms that both were not sure what day it was.   
  
He faltered, running a hand through his trademark Weasley hair, the red now a sooty auburn from the fireplace.   
  
Uhm.. April Fools? His mother rolled her eyes.  
  
George, just because we're celebrating your birthdays doesn't mean that the day it's originally on takes effect. But, thankfully, she didn't look as upset, and the fire was beginning to disappear from her eyes.  
  
George groaned inwardly. There was always a but. You don't get your pancakes. I daresay your brother has eaten your share as payback for leaving him out of your adventure. George grinned ever so slightly, while feigning a pout.  
  
No fair.. He whined. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and helped him up off the ground.  
  
Now, shoo! And I don't want to see you or Fred down here until dinner! She called, as George went rushing up the stairs, a smirk on his face. There would be plenty to fill Fred in on that would last them both until dinner.  
  
  
  
  
At Number Four, Privet Drive, the Dursleys' Sunday morning was rather unusual. A rather noisy racket was going on, quite unlike the orderly Dursleys. Harry awoke to the banging of frying pans, and several large shouts. He shot up and grabbed his wand from under the bed, his first thought being that there were Death Eaters in the house. However, this idea flew out Harry's brain as he noticed that Aunt Petunia's shouts—he assumed it was Aunt Petunia, for neither Dudley or Uncle Vernon could hit those squeals (he hoped)—were far from terrified—they were more annoyed.   
  
Harry shoved his wand back under the bed, and almost pulled on one of Dudley's old bathrobes—but decided against it, realizing that it probably would remind the Dursleys of Hogwarts, and the last thing Harry needed was to get yelled at. He pulled on some drawstring pants—thankfully, these he had found in a dumpster and were very near his size, unlike the things from Dudley that he was given—over his boxers, and walked tentatively out his door and over to the top of the stairs.   
  
There he was greeted to a funny sight indeed.   
  
It appeared that Dudley had gotten hold of a donut, and was doing everything in his power to hold onto it. Aunt Petunia was rushing after him, screeching for Dudley to put the dratted thing down'. Uncle Vernon was beyond help. He was valiantly trying to tackle Dudley, but kept on failing miserably, crashing into tables and chairs. Harry suddenly had a strong urge to yank the donut from Dudley's hands by way of Accio, but decided that he'd rather not get involved with the Ministry this year.   
  
Harry bit back a laugh as Dudley tripped over Uncle Vernon and his precious donut went flying and landed in the fireplace. His laughing fit turned into loud coughing, and all three Dursleys looked up, their faces that of a guilty child's caught filching a cookie from the cookie jar.  
  
Suddenly, Uncle Vernon's face turned deadly. Harry silenced himself. That look was no good. It was the look Vernon got anytime Harry had done something particularly awful with magic by accident. Harry did not like that look.  
  
He raged, pushing Dudley off him. Harry backed away, feeling behind him for the doorknob to his room. He felt his hand close around cold metal, and he wrenched it open and threw himself inside just as Uncle Vernon came pounding up the stairs. Harry grabbed his wand, all thoughts of how the Improper Use of Magic would kill him from his mind, and prepared to charm the door shut, when he realized—he didn't know the charm to lock doors!  
  
This is not good. He said. This is really not good.  
  
  
  
  
James was over to Sirius's side in milliseconds, whether he believed Sirius to be a murderer or not, he was obviously in horrible pain. Cellie had succeeded to pull Metz halfway out of the chair before dropping him again in surprise, as Sirius spoke in a hoarse yell.  
  
Lily! Lily, I'm so sorry, I never meant to tell you to change to Peter! LILY! No! Get away from me! Get away! Sirius yelled, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. James slapped Sirius, hard, and the Azkaban convict shot up, his breath coming fast and ragged, in irregular clumps. He put his hands up to his face, and slowed down his breathing rate slightly, blinking far too many times in a minute.  
  
James shouted. His former friend stared straight ahead, still breathing heavily. Cellie looked horrorstruck, and Metz fell back yet again, like he had been Petrified.  
  
Sirius, snap out of it! he said, a bit softer this time, putting his hand on Sirius's shoulder. The man jerked, and James pulled his hand away.   
  
Suddenly, Sirius began to speak, not at a level more than a whisper, still staring straight ahead.  
  
Am I to be haunted by you, James, while my soul rests in the Dementor's stomach? He asked, in a low monotone. James frowned. Sirius in a Dementor's stomach? Why, that made no sense at all. Sirius wouldn't be in a Dementor's stomach unless—  
  
Am I doomed to recount that memory over and over, now that I've been Kissed? He questioned again in the monotone. James's eyes flared.  
  
Sirius. You're not in a Dementor's stomach. Relax. You're here. On Earth. You just had a dream. James walked around to face Sirius, who recoiled, pushing himself to the far end of the couch.  
  
You're not real! He shouted, an emotion coming into his voice—panic.  
  
James tried to start, but he cut him off.  
  
No! You died! You're dead! You're not rea— James reached over and slapped him again, making Sirius let out a moan.  
  
What the HELL did you do that for? He yelled. Cellie frowned, glaring daggers at James, who shook his head.  
  
Sirius, you were having a nightmare. Sirius stared into James's eyes, and looked away.  
  
It seems I still am. Either that or I was killed. James shook his head.  
  
Sirius, did your memory get wiped? Remember? You Floo'ed over the Atlantic? You're in California? Sirius frowned, and shook slightly, trying to remember.  
  
... James? It's you. James. It is. He sputtered after a few minutes. James nodded vigorously. Sirius glanced up, and bit his lip.  
  
You hit me. He said, more of a statement than an accusation. James smiled wryly.   
  
Well, I had to do something, Padfoot, you looked like hell. Sirius made a choking noise and put a hand to his face, looking down. James frowned.  
  
Sirius? You all right? Sirius held his other hand up, and he started shaking. Cellie looked troubled, and tried to go over to the convict, but James shook his head—and started laughing, of all things.  
  
James, this is serious! She said, frustrated. Sirius nodded, and for the first time Cellie noticed a glint of glee in his eye.  
  
I know who I am, he choked out, and Cellie realized he was laughing.   
  
Prongs, my friend, He said between those annoying laughing gasps, It really is you. No other person would try to kill me to stop me from killing myself. Both men just laughed harder. Cellie raised a confused eyebrow.  
  
Er, would someone explain what exactly is going on? She asked.  
  
Yeah, that'd be helpful, seeing as how I think you've both gone off the wall. Metz said, hoisting himself up out of the stupid armchair at last. Sirius stopped his odd laughter long enough to sit up.  
  
I assume one or both of you has heard of what I did at the scene of Peter's so called James stopped laughing as well, and cocked an eyebrow at Sirius. Metz, however, began to smile slowly.  
  
You.. You laughed. He said incredulously, as if everything were sliding into place. James looked over to his friend, shaking his head. Sirius grinned rather pitifully, giving him a sad puppy look.  
  
Remember that annoying quirk that Remus always used to comment that we had—   
  
—That every time the situation was most dire—   
  
And it was usually due to a misunderstanding—  
  
All we could do was—   
  
Sirius finished off. Cellie rolled her eyes.  
  
Quite stupid, you know. To laugh. She stated. Sirius chuckled, most of his voice back.  
  
James, are you sure Remus and Lily never went out? I think this is Limus spawn. James bowled over in laughter.  
  
She does.. act like it.. sometimes.. James croaked out. Cellie raised an eyebrow.  
  
Remus? Remus Lupin? James nodded, containing his laughter.  
  
Yeah, why?  
  
Odd, George said the same thing. She said, grinning. Sirius snorted.  
  
He would!   
  
Who's George?  
  
The Weasley kid. Arthur and Molly's. Has a twin brother, who apparently idolizes _The Marauders_.. Sirius stressed, a glint in his eye. James shook his head in disbelief.  
  
You're kidding.   
  
  
  
Hold the phone, do you KNOW them? Metz asked. James grinned.  
  
Know them, Metz, we _are_ them. His mouth dropped open.  
  
You—Sirius—Professor—You're—I mean, I knew you were a prankster, but— He spouted in disbelief. Sirius chuckled.  
  
Another idolizer, huh?   
  
Looks like it. At this point, Metz fainted. Cellie held her ground, but just barely.   
  
.. Woah. She said, trying to keep cool. James chuckled.  
  
Never knew you had a Marauder for a teacher, eh? Cellie shook her head.  
  
No, sir. James turned to Sirius.  
  
So, I—He—I have a son? Sirius nodded.  
  
He's fifteen. Looks just like you, James, except he has Lily's eyes. James shivered.   
  
That could be a bit unnerving. He said. Sirius nodded.  
  
It was for me, at first. Of course, that may have been the I want to kill you because I think you killed my parents attitude, and not his eyes, but hey.. He said, flashing a smile.   
  
James grinned.  
  
Say, I wonder.. where's he living? Sirius frowned.  
  
He spat. James looked furious.  
  
You let him go to the DURSLEYS?! Sirius shook his head.  
  
That was Dumbledore. See, under circumstances—if he had known that I was innocent, maybe—I could've taken Harry—that's his name, by the way—but the world wanted Sirius Black in Azkaban, so that's where Sirius Black went..   
  
Remind me to yell at you about getting yourself thrown into Azkaban later, okay? Sirius nodded.  
  
And, in turn, remind me to remind you to yell at me about getting myself thrown into Azkaban later, okay? James rolled his eyes.  
  
Oh, for the love of Godric.. But that's not my focus. I say, why don't we steal Harry for a week or so? I really hate the idea of the Dursleys getting their hands on any one of Lily's children.  
  
And yours.  
  
Sort of. James concluded.   
  
Easy to get there? Sirius shook his head.  
  
Arabella lives four houses down, and the whole of Privet Drive's covered in Apparation blocks and everything.   
  
Since when has that stopped us? James asked, grinning. Sirius shook his head.  
  
Since I became old. We both can break those wards, James, only because we'd been at them for ages in Hogwarts, but Dumbledore knows that, and he's most likely triggered an alarm system there to send the Ministry running. According to Harry, a house-elf dropped a pie there and the Improper Use of Magic Office was over there faster than your Quaffle snatch. Faster than even they are, James. We'd never get out of there alive. James grinned.   
  
That, my friend, is where you're wrong. I assume Floo powder still works? Sirius nodded, grinning. But it vanished within seconds.  
  
But, James—the Dursleys—they aren't connected! James grinned wryly, and turned to Cellie.   
  
Interested in going to England with us? Cellie nodded, eyes wide with excitement.  
  
Well, you're the best actress in your year, right?   
  
Well, Amy's a bit better—but, well, yeah, I can act, if that's what you're asking. James grinned, and flipped around to the mantle of the fireplace. Finding a jar of Floo powder, he gave Cellie a sprinkleful.   
  
You're to yell Arabella Figg's house. When you get there, look confused and worried. You've gotten off at the wrong grate and are looking for the Weasley's house. You'll have ten minutes to get the lady that lives there into her backyard—or up into the attic. Either one will work. After that you'll have five minutes more to distract her. Go. Cellie nodded, slowly, and walked over to the fireplace. At the last second, she turned.  
  
Leave a note for Metz, will you? James nodded.  
  
Cellie turned back to the fire, threw in the floo powder, and yelled Arabella Figg's house! before jumping in. Sirius turned to James.  
  
This is the stupidest idea I've ever heard out of your mouth, James.  
  
And the one most likely to work.  
  
Well, yeah.  
  
  
  
  
Cellie saw the grates rush past her, miles after miles of them, and then a deep blue space of nothingness. Cellie knew this to be the ocean. Every minute or so she'd see a random grate, and she remembered Metz telling her about the wizard resorts deep beneath the ocean. Cellie even swore she saw Atlantis whizzing by as she kept on going.   
  
Suddenly, she recognized the grate she needed to get off at, and threw herself at it. As she landed, a strange odor reached her nose.  
  
My dear! She heard someone exclaim. What are you doing—Celestia Rivera? Cellie's eyes flickered up, and she gasped in recognition.  
  
Aunt Arabella? What are you doing here?  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Wow, it's already been eight chapters, and I'm at an amazing amount of reviews. You have no idea how amazingly happy I am that people actually care enough to read this story, and I know I'm babbling along like what's-her-face at the Oscars but since no one really reads this anyway, I guess I'm safe.   
  
I know, I know, I missed my Monday update.. forgive me, I am in reality a dumb sloth who has way too much work that has been assigned by her professors. Oh, I'm thinking about changing Cassie's name, seeing as how that seems to be the most popular girl's wizarding name for HP fanfiction. Should I change it? Should I not? If so, any suggestions on what to change it to?   
  
Anyway, Harry meets James next chapter, and it's not I love you son! I love you Dad!, because that's cheesy, overused, and, well, James is not really Harry's dad. I mean, he is, but in the same way that Cassie (of HP and the Mother's Curse) is Harry's sister. Which isn't much at all. Well, just don't dwell on that factor very much, and it won't be as confusing. :p   
  
**  
Peacockgirl:** Somehow I missed this review when looking back, so I'll answer it   
now. Why does George's penpal look like Remus? You mean Metz? I'm not really sure why Metz looks like Remus, there's a reason why Cellie looks like Lily (and no, for all you speculators, she's not Lily spawn or Lily in disguise), however. I guess I made Metz look like Remus because since he was named James, I didn't really want him to look like James Potter. Harry and James do that enough already. :p  
  
**Tarawen: **Ah, I see. I was just being stupid about the revelations thing.. just like me, to try and find any hidden meanings to a simple word. :p A gold star? I don't deserve one of those, believe me. Once I left my poor readers off for two months on HP and the Mother's Curse.. but then again, that's mainly because I have no ideas whatsoever for that story.  
  
**Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan: ***sneaky grin* Yeah, well, Padfoo isn't really mine either, another thing I borrowed off a HP fanfic, so Shhh... :p  
Originally I wanted the memory to be of Sirius finding James and Lily, but it was overdone, overused, and just personally—it's not guilt tripping, it's just sad.  
  
**Jenny: **Yesh, James will indeed meet Harry, but don't expect it to be some huge happy reunion.  
  
**ra-chan:** To tell you the truth, I think Sirius always wasn't the most cheerful about water, and to top his water fears off, they go and put him on an island prison. Sirius should win that stupid show, Fear Factor—no, scratch that. It's too dumb for a fictional character of his class to go on.  
  
**Giesbrecht:** I love your pen name.. is it German? Anyway, originally I had everyone saying awright', which is really a dumb error on my part. Only the Californians (Metz and Cellie) should be saying awright, since that's how Californians (well, at least where I live) say it. From what I've seen, English people spell it as alright' or all right'. In these later chapters, I've tried to correct James, Sirius, Cassie, or anyone else who isn't from So. California's spelling of the word.  
  
**Rose Fencer:** Can if you want em to be.. I agree. Sirius does have the bad deal, very much.   
  
**Erin: **I know, poor Sirius gets all the crap thrown at him. I think I didn't have James stay too mad at him for precisely that reason.. and the fact that Sirius is just not a character you can stay mad at..  
  
**oowth:** The girl that got paint spilt on her was Cellie, and she did have James's wand.. but I like to think that wizards can still use their powers outside of their wand. After all, if Harry can make a sheet of glass disappear, and several other things without a wand, then his father should be able to as well..  
  
**alli: ** Read what I told Jenny.  
  
**Bess: ***grin* I'm glad you like... Your GG stories are quite good, by the way.. I'm in the process of reading your newest trory..


	9. Privet Drive Goes To The Dogs

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- A chapter in which Cellie discovers a little tidbit of information. And Harry finally meets James.  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_Annie and Remus just don't work, okay?_—Shut up, Cassie. Annie is based on a character created by the great and mighty fanfiction writer Kaydi.  
  
Chapter Nine  
Privet Drive Goes To The Dogs  
  
  
_The Present: August 2nd, 1995  
_  
Cellie stared at the woman in her thirties, astonished.  
  
Aunt Arabella, since when are you a witch? She asked. Arabella bit her lip, and pulled out her wand.  
  
Look, Cellie, I'm sorry, but you can't know—HEY! As soon as her wand had graced the light of day, Cellie snatched it from her hand.  
  
I refuse for you to put a memory charm on me, Aunt Arabella. I know everything about the wizarding world, and some stupid charm won't make me forget. I don't care what my father said, I'm still a wit— Arabella clamped her hand over Cellie's mouth.   
  
Celestia Rivera, She whispered furiously, Albus Dumbledore is in the next room, and as far as he knows, you're a squib. Cellie opened her mouth to protest, but Arabella shook her head.  
  
Cellie, go up to the attic until I'm finished. Understand? Cellie shook her head.  
  
Aunt Arabella, no! You can't— Arabella gave her a Look, and grabbed her wand back. Suddenly, an old but oddly wise voice came from the kitchen.  
  
Arabella, what's going on? I thought I heard voices.. Arabella shoved Cellie into a walk-in closet abruptly, and rushed into the kitchen.  
  
Ah, well, it was one of those annoying muggle salesmen, Albus.. Cellie tried to peek out of the closet, her fear mounting. If Sirius and James decided to drop in, they'd all be done for!   
  
She reached for the light chain to light the closet, and pulled. Instantly, the closet flooded itself with light. Cellie's eyes widened in surprise as she surveyed the walk-in. There was a Nimbus 1000 series broom that lay discarded in the corner, and the whole lot of boxes were labeled Photos' and Prank Logs'. Cellie grabbed a box and carefully opened it. Inside was a red leather photo album with—the Hogwarts symbol? Cellie was very confused. Arabella Figg was her mother's sister—yet her mother was a simple muggle. She frowned, but opened the album out of curiosity.   
  
Inside was a simple inscription, seeming to be made in gold ink.  
  
_To Arabella, so that you will always remember us all. Besides, I did need to get you a graduation present.   
  
PF_  
  
At the top of the next page, Congratulations Class of 1976!' was written, and below it Cellie saw an arrangement of smiling faces—faces that _moved_. Cellie grinned. This was a wizard photo. She quickly examined the picture.   
  
There was a lake and a forest behind them, with a castle off to the right. A large willow had rooted itself in front of the lake, and a man with sandy brown hair was sitting under it in the grass, his black graduation robes turning green—though Cellie doubted it was from the plants. He looked down at his robes, astonished, and turned to yell at the couple next to him.  
  
A man with unbearably messy black hair gave a great grin to the man with the green robes, mouthing something that made them both laugh. He was waving wildly while his other arm was slung around the woman who was next to him. She had long red hair that was coiled up into a bun with a few strands falling into her face. She turned to the man next to her, and scolded him good naturedly, her emerald green eyes sparkling.  
  
A man with much longer black hair peeked out behind the messy haired one and gave him bunny ears'—that soon were made real. Next to him, a smug smile on her face, was most undoubtedly her aunt—much younger, of course, but still her. She fwacked the long-haired man good naturedly, and took off the bunny ears.   
  
And then, next to Arabella—Cellie blinked, rubbed her eyes, and blinked again—It was her father. And he was smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how's Arabella, anyway? James asked his friend. Sirius froze.  
  
I.. I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to her since I was convicted. James narrowed his eyes.  
  
She didn't visit? Sirius looked up at his friend from his position on the couch.  
  
James, I don't think visiting her murderous boyfriend was on the top of her to-do list.   
  
But you didn't KILL anyone! Sirius frowned.  
  
That's not what she thought. James blew out a large puff of frustrated air.  
  
Doesn't ANYONE believe you?   
  
You do. Sirius pointed out with an emotionless face.  
  
Besides me. James said, growing impatient.  
  
Harry does. Remus does. I think Dumbledore does. Sirius said, shrugging.  
  
But not Arabella? James asked.  
  
I couldn't tell her, Prongs. That would've meant that I'dve lied to her. I told her I was the Secret Keeper, after I had promised never to keep her out of things. Sirius said, his eyes wandering to the patterned floor rug.  
  
So, better for her to believe that you murdered your best friends than know that you told her a slight lie? said James, his voice rising.  
  
Does it really sound that ridiculous? Sirius asked, not really moving his eyes up.  
  
Yes, Sirius, it does.  
  
  
  
You're going to have to tell her sometime.  
  
Sure, I will.  
  
  
  
Sometime next millennium.  
  
That's only five years, Padfoot.  
  
... Damn.  
  
  
  
  
Cellie fingered the picture, almost in disbelief. This couldn't have been her father. True, it was surprising enough to see her aunt in robes and a moving picture, but that was at least believable. Her father didn't smile. It just wasn't him. It never had been in his temperament to smile. Never.  
  
Cellie suddenly noticed his fingers entwining with a young woman with flowing auburn hair, the only one of the group that was dressed in muggle clothing. Her grin was very similar to the shaggy long haired man, and she leaned her head against Cellie's father slightly. She must have whispered something important to him, because he suddenly lit up with a grin and kissed the top of her head.   
  
Who is she? Cellie whispered, as if expecting the page to give her an answer.   
  
Suddenly, it did. Small scripted words written in several shades of ink read,_  
  
The reckless Marauders—well, most of them.   
  
_**They're all here, Arabella.**_  
  
Where's Peter?   
  
_**Look to the left.**_  
  
Oh, Sirius, you didn't transfigure Peter into a tree, did you?   
  
_**I solemnly swear never to tell.**_  
  
You're impossible.  
  
_**I know.**_  
  
Fine. Well, this represents all the happy graduates right after that incredibly long ceremony that Sirius snuck food through,  
  
_**I did not! I am surely ashamed that you'd think such a thing!  
  
**_ Sirius, I promise, the Headmaster already knows and he can't give you detention now.  
  
_**Oh, yeah, forgot. Yes, all right, I snuck food through—but I was hungry, so there!  
  
**_Anyway, so first up we have Remus, everyone's favorite bookworm,  
  
**Well, that's an understatement. I'm hardly everyone's favorite. Snape would blow a gasket if he heard that.  
  
**_**Gasket?  
  
_Sirius, honestly! I thought you worked with motorcycles!  
  
_Yeah, but that sounds like a poor deprived creature, not a motorcycle.  
  
_It's a PART of a motorcycle, Sirius._**  
  
**Oh, right. I knew that.**_  
  
Next up, if my dear friends ever stop arguing, are James and Lily, the sweetest people I know and love.   
  
_**Prongs, have you asked Lily yet?  
  
**To what?  
  
**To marry you, you dolt.  
  
**Er, yeah. I'm asking her today.**  
  
I smell a coverup.  
  
**Seriously!  
  
**What? What'd you use my middle name for?**  
  
All right, that's it, I'm getting Annie.  
  
**No! No! I'll behave! I promise! Just don't get my twin!**  
  
_And, ladies and gentlemen, Sirius, whom we all know is going to wind up in Azkaban for some prank.  
  
_**All right, I can't really deny that. I probably will.  
  
_Don't worry, Sirius. You'll be out of that place in a month. You're too crazy for Dementors to handle._**  
  
_ I concur, Remus, you're probably right. Anyway, next to Sirius, there's me, whom I assume everyone who will ever look at this book knows about.  
  
_**But of course, Arabella! It is your book..**  
  
_You don't say.. Next to me, there's Evan, everyone's misplaced Slytherin.   
  
_**Don't worry, Evan, we all know that silly hat never really knows where to place people.**_   
  
After all, it should have realized that Sirius is just an old fart whom—  
  
_**No more insults, Queen Figg.  
  
**_All right, all right, O Mighty Dog Star.  
  
_**Now that's a bit more like it. Next to Evan Rivera, is my dear sister Andromeda, who will probably kill me if she knows I have written down her real name.  
  
**_I suggest you run, Sirius. Because if Annie doesn't, you know Evan will.  
  
_**Oh, the joy of having my sister date the only person able to beat me in a duel..**  
  
The scripting stopped there, leaving Cellie in a cold rage. Her father went to Hogwarts. He was a Slytherin. He knew Sirius, he knew James, he knew Professor Evans yet neither recognized each other, he was English and not American, he—  
  
Suddenly, a large crash from the living room made Cellie snap the book shut and stuff it back into the box. Sirius and James! She had totally forgotten. Suddenly, voices were heard in the kitchen.  
  
Arabella, is something wrong? That sounds like the Floo. She heard her aunt's footsteps come near the cupboard about the same time as she heard Sirius groaning about the underwater Floo. Cellie frowned, and smacked the cupboard door open, glad her aunt didn't lock it.  
  
Hey! What in the name.. She felt her aunt hammering at the door that had smashed open, blocking her vision and path to the living room.  
  
Both James and Sirius whirled around, and saw Cellie pushing against the door, its hinges straining.   
  
She gasped, as she pushed harder against the door. James took the hint, and put out the fire, grabbing Sirius and tugging him towards the door just as Cellie's weight gave out. Her aunt bashed the door open angrily to see—nothing, except for Cellie looking a bit bruised.  
  
What the hell do you think you were doing? She snapped at her.   
  
Suddenly, Cellie became aware of another figure in back of her aunt.  
  
Well, Celestia Rivera. Isn't this a surprise. Albus Dumbledore said.  
  
No one noticed as the front door shut itself quickly.  
  
  
  
Outside, Sirius shut the door abruptly upon hearing Dumbledore. He staggered over to the next house, and sat down on the stone step. James frowned, and came to sit next to Sirius.  
  
'Ey, Padfoot, the Floo travel wasn't that bad, was it? Sirius shook his head, an astonished, horrified look on his face.  
  
Dumbledore—Dumbledore said Celestia.   
  
James asked, quizzically.  
  
He said Cellie... He said Cellie was Celestia _Rivera._ James raised an eyebrow.  
  
So? I know her name. Sirius glanced up at his friend in disbelief.  
  
Prongs. You remember my sister, correct?   
  
Well, yeah, I remember Annie—  
  
And do you remember who she was dating before you disappeared?  
  
Yeah, of course! Evan Riv— James's eyes widened to moons.   
  
You don't say.  
  
Suddenly, both were aware of a solid yell from the back of the house. Sirius jumped up, fear in his eyes.  
  
It's Harry. Both ran around the side of the house and saw a boy trying to get out of a window which had the remains of muggle prison bars on them. James's heart got caught in his throat as he looked at the boy. Sirius hadn't been kidding when he spoke of the similarity between the two.  
  
James realized that Harry was on a broomstick that was about ready to shoot out the window with him, but Harry was being pulled back by a big pudgy hand.  
  
James spat. For, you see, even though James and Lily weren't courting, they still were quite good friends. And she had written to him numerous times about her sister's awful husband. James narrowed his eyes, aimed, and shouted the disarming curse. Instantly the pudgy hand flew backwards, and the house seemed to shake. The broom flew out from under the boy, and James called it to him. The broom responded fairly well, and jumped over to James, who flew up to the window to rescue Harry.  
  
Sirius, however, slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration.   
  
Now you've done it, James! He yelled up at his friend. Sirius looked around, and transformed into Padfoot as he heard the silent whistle of the Ministry's alarm systems being broken.  
  
  
  
Cellie sort of just sat there, looking sheepish. Arabella frowned, trying to think of an excuse. Dumbledore, however, looked delighted.  
  
Look, Professor, Cellie— Suddenly, alarms started blaring inside her home. Arabella looked horrified.  
  
It's Harry! Someone's used magic over there, and it's not him! Dumbledore's eyes turned hard, and he turned to Arabella and Cellie.  
  
I assume you'll both still be here in ten minutes. He said hurriedly, and rushed outside. Cellie and Arabella each gave each other a look, then ran for the back door.  
  
  
  
_Hurry up!_ He sent a silent message to James, hoping he'd understand it.  
  
James arrived at the window to see Vernon cornering Harry. James couldn't take it any longer, and yelled in there.  
  
Dursley! You big fat Skrewt! Vernon flipped around, his face a purplish red, and his eyes pretty much short of bugged out.  
  
He said with surprise. YOU'RE DEAD! DEAD! James saw out of the corner of his eye that Harry, who hadn't seen him yet, thought that Vernon was talking to him.  
  
I didn't do anything, Uncle Vernon, I swear! But, it seemed that Vernon wasn't listening—for he fell over into a faint. James glared at the man, and perched the broom beside the windowsill as he climbed in.  
  
Hallo, Harry. Interested in going on a bit of vacation?  
  
  
  
Harry looked up in suprise at the mysterious voice who spoke, and froze. It was like looking into the Mirror of Erised all over again. Only this man had slightly softer wrinkles, and his skin was tanned quite much. His european accent had almost completely disintegrated, but it was still slightly obvious.  
  
... You're.. You're.. Jam.. James.. He stumbled. The man grinned.  
  
James Potter. I've noticed. Your godfather's down on the lawn, and is yelling at me right now that he hears the ministry squad coming, so if you want to go, time would be of the essence. Harry shook his head.  
  
You're not real.  
  
Harry, I am. I really don't have time to explain now, but I promise you, I will.  
  
Then you're not him! You're not my father! Harry yelled. James nodded.  
  
You're right. I'm not your father. However, I am James Potter.  
  
That—That doesn't make sense! Harry stammered.  
  
I assure you, it really doesn't, but you have to come with me, Harry. Harry shook his head in fear.  
  
No! Prove it! He said in bursts.  
  
Prove what?  
  
You're him! James frowned, then closed his eyes. With a POP, James Potter was no longer standing there. Instead, a stag rose magnificently in his place. Harry's jaw dropped, and James turned back.  
  
Harry, you've got to trust me. If I had evil intentions, I wouldn't have been able to get through these wards. James said. Harry walked towards the window.  
  
Where's Sirius?   
  
Down here! A voice yelled. And you've got to bloody hurry, they're taking down the wards in the front of the house! Harry made his decision in a matter of moments.  
  
My trunk's packed, it's under the bed.   
  
James yelled, sending the trunk over to him. He quickly bewitched the trunk to become very small and feather light, and slipped it into his robe. He turned to Harry.  
  
Time to go! He said, and motioned for Harry to get on the broomstick outside. Harry obliged, and hopped on, James following suit. They zoomed down from the window just as several Aurors burst into Harry's room.   
  
Harry! Over towards Sirius, now! He yelled. Harry maneuvered the broom down to Sirius, who transformed back. Just as he hopped on, a voice yelled at him from behind.  
  
Sirius Black! He flipped his head around, and his breath caught in his throat. Arabella stood there, her eyes displaying a number of emotions. Suddenly, Cellie appeared behind her.   
  
She called out. Arabella flipped around, and Sirius heard her saying something to Cellie, who protested vailiantly. Sirius made his decision right as the Aurors started pouring into the backyard. He jumped off the broomstick and ran over to Arabella and Cellie.  
  
Sirius, don't! Harry yelled, but Sirius only held up a finger signaling both to wait. He reached Arabella and Cellie, and smiled slightly.  
  
Hey, Bella. Scuse me if I don't talk to you long, otherwise I'll probably wind up dead. Cellie, ready to go? Cellie nodded. Arabella's mouth was opening and closing in surprise.  
  
She stammered, breathing shallowly. He grinned softly.  
  
I'll owl you. Sirius said, and grabbed Cellie's wrist, both of them running for the Firebolt. Sirius swung on and Cellie grabbed the tail end as Harry flew straight up and forward. The broom obviously wasn't happy of the supreme weight on itself, but it complied wearily. The Aurors and Arabella, regaining her senses, tried to shoot summoning charms and containing charms at the broom, but a Firebolt wasn't a top of the line broom for nothing. It zoomed high into the cloudy sky of Great Britain's early morning, and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Whoo, boy.. talk about a confusing chapter. But it's long, so that should make up for my lack of updates and other stuff. I'm sorry that I've let updating slip, but several major things are happening at my school, so I'm going to have to cut back to updating once or twice a week. This isn't because I've lost my train of thought for this story, I still have very many ideas.. I just need to take some time to finish my work.   
  
Also:  
  
Some of you were confused about the speakers above in the album.  
  
_This is Arabella Figg.  
  
_**This is Sirius Black.  
  
_This is Remus Lupin.  
  
_**This is James Potter.  
  
  
**ra-chan - **Believe me, that show is just.. er.. odd. I watched five minutes of it and decided that it was awful dung that should be eaten by a Skrewt.  
  
**Tarawen - **^_^; Yeah, I know I haven't really updated that in awhile, but, you know, I've sort of reached a flat line with that story.. Not a lot of Dursley bashing, I'm afraid, but there will be in the future.. It's just with a hundred or so Aurors about to catch you, there's not much time to attack everyone's hated family.  
  
**Bess - ** GG is quite an addicting series.. D'you know if it has a third season scheduled?  
  
**Midnight Dragon & Legolas Lover - **I'm writing, I'm writing.. :p   



	10. Fate's Kiss

**A/N:** --UPDATED--   
Welcome to Chapter Ten! We see a bit more of Cassie and Remus in this chapter, and quite a bit of angst.   
  
  
Cassie's Cage: It's in a courtyard of about twenty feet in diameter, there's a maple like tree (wolvesbane) that sits in the middle with a bench under it. The bench has a crude blanket and pillow upon it for sleeping, and under it reside Cassie's tools. Around the whole thing is an eight foot tall wire fence with silver barbs at the six foot mark and up. The rest of the fence is bronze. Remus has a seven foot by seven foot square box implemented into the courtyard where he sleeps and stands guard. There are doors on both sides of the square box, which is attached to the circle of fencing, but they only open from Remus's side.  
  
Cheers!  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_Remus is a prat_—Shut up, Cassie. Annie (Andromeda) Black is loosely based on a character created by the great and mighty fanfiction writer Kaydi. Read her stuff, it's quite good.  
  
Chapter Ten  
Fate's Kiss  
  
_The Present: August 2nd, 1995  
_  
Remus paced around his small quarters, observing Cassie, asleep, on the stone bench in the courtyard. He held a very wrinkled letter written in green ink. Remus had surprised himself by being this quiet so far, but he guessed that was mostly for Cass's sleeping state. He glanced down at the note again, though he had already memorized the contents.  
  
_Dear Mr. Lupin,  
  
I'm sorry to inform you about this so late, but I've been very busy. I have a matter of grave importance to discuss with you. Voldemort has risen again, and has killed a Hogwarts student by the name of Cedric Diggory. Harry is all right, but shaken.   
  
_ Remus had been very surprised to hear of this, and slightly worried, but it was not that part of the letter that he had memorized.  
  
_Sirius is also fine, which brings me to my next point, about the young lady you are watching over in Azkaban. It has come to my attention that this lady, Cassandra Woods, is in fact Cassandra Black. She was separated from her family and the muggles she was living with gave her a new name. Cassandra is, in fact, Sirius's grandmother. I ask you please not to disclose this information with her, as, in fact, it is her future we're talking about. Also, The Minister has informed me to tell you that your services are no longer required at Azkaban. I ask that you please come to Hogwarts as soon as possible.  
  
Best Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore_  
  
Remus crumpled up the paper and burned it, his emotions fairly obvious. He slammed the wiring, a a scowl etched upon his face.  
  
This is it. Really. I'm always targeted by fate.  
  
  
  
  
Cassie grinned as she smoothed out the stick of wood that had captured her attention for the last month. Well, almost all of her attention. After all, she couldn't really ignore the sandy haired man that'd come into her life as well. Remus was the best friend she could've asked for. Aside from the customers that had come into Ollivanders when she had worked there, she had no one who was her age to identify with. Olliviander was more like a father to her than a friend, he was the one that taught her all the magic she'dve gotten at Hogwarts, and how to carve a wand to perfection.  
  
Cass sighed as she saw Remus, slumped halfway onto his bed, using some book about defending against the dark arts as his pillow. Cassie chuckled and walked over to the square box Remus inhibited.   
  
So serious, She whispered softly, a smirk upon her face. Indeed, Remus's sleeping expression was far from peaceful.   
  
Might as well test this thing out, Cassie said, her finished wand slipping into her right hand with ease.  
  
Honestly, Remus, a book, for a pillow? You're worse than me. She commented, chuckling. _Wingardium Leviosa. _She levitated Remus up into the air just enough to send the book flying off Remus's bed with a Banishing charm. She put him back down and Summoned a blanket from under the sleeping pallet and laid it upon him.   
  
Cass frowned slightly as she looked up at the sky. The full moon was tonight, and she knew that the other humans (prisoners excluded) in Azkaban had given him no Wolvesbane potion. Cassie didn't know how to make it herself, otherwise she would've.   
  
Instead, she went over to the tree and pulled out her small mortar and pestle that she had used to make the base coating for her wand. She rinsed it out at the small bird fountain—which Cassie could see that obviously no birds had visited—and filled it with a jet of water from her new wand and some wolvesbane sap. She wasn't sure how well this paste she was making would help Remus, but it hopefully would do something. So engrossed in her work was she, that she didn't even hear the gate of her cage open and close.  
  
You're up early. A single sentence uttered from behind her. She flipped around, and Remus stood there—_inside her cage._ The mixture and bowl she held in her hands dropped onto the floor in surprise, spilling all over the dusty cobblestones.   
  
What are you doing in here? She whispered angrily, looking around to make sure no others were around. Remus smiled sadly, and for the first time, Cassie got the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
What? What is it? She asked, her gray crystallite eyes staring into his golden ones. Remus shied away from her glance, and chose instead to look at the spilled concoction.  
  
This is wolvesbane sap. He said in a colder tone than Cassie had ever heard.  
  
She said, softly. Your point is..  
  
You don't need to use this. Remus pointed out, his voice down to a freezing whisper. Cass shook her head.  
  
She felt her heart stop as he reconnected their gaze.  
  
He asked, simply. There were so many whys he could have been asking, but Cassie instantly knew which he meant.  
  
I thought it might help. She said slowly, and was suddenly aware of Remus's left hand closing over her right. She saw his gaze move down to her finished wand.  
  
So.. you finished it, He mentioned, changing the topic. Cassie nodded, and suddenly slipped the wand into Remus's fingers.  
  
It's yours. She said, simply. Remus looked up, startled.  
  
No, I couldn't take this— She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
Yours, Remus. Something to remember me by when you're finally free of this silly guarding burden. He frowned, and a slight shudder came over him.   
  
You're not a burden, Cassie.. He murmured, his voice back to its normal melodic tone. Cassie frowned, vaguely noticing that Remus's face was quite paler than usual.   
  
You were never a burden. He looked up and connected their gaze, and she shuddered involuntarily. His eyes were so cold..   
  
You say it now, She said softly, But when you're back with your friends you'll laugh about me with them. You'll tell them what a silly little nuisance I was, and how you couldn't wait to get away from me. _Why am I doing this? _ She asked herself. _Why am I being as cold as he's being to me?  
_  
Cassie, that's not—that'll never be true. I—I— Remus stumbled over his words, searching for the right one. She touched his cheek faintly, and he all but recoiled.  
  
It's alright, She said, as in control as she could manage. It's fine. Really. Watch. Ollivander will come, and he'll tell them I'm me, and then we'll both be gone from this place. You and I will promise to owl, or something, but we never really remember to. I bet after a month, we won't even remember each other's names. Cassie swallowed a lump in her throat. And then, one day, we'll run into each other in Diagon Alley, maybe to buy a wand for your son—  
  
Remus muttered, interrupting her in the softest of voices.  
  
  
  
His voice was stronger now. No, Cass, no.  
  
No, what? She asked, a lilt of annoyance in her voice. No, you won't have a son, no, we'll never run into each other, no—   
  
All of it! Remus cried out, and this time Cassie was the one to recoil under the power of his voice. He looked at Cassie, and she could've sworn she saw tears on his face—but it could've just been her own vision, which was blurring.  
  
Remus tried. Cassie, it's not true, it'll never be true, because I— But she cut him off, with a finger to his mouth.   
  
Don't say it. Just—Just don't. She said, sniffing. Because you're going to leave, I know you are, and it won't work. So just don't say it, okay?  
  
Remus's sad lupine face looked back at her. He started, then trailed off.  
  
I know. She said simply. _I am in control. I have to be in control._  
  
You were right, Cassie.. He said gravelly, his voice straining to come back into composure. I do have to leave. Cassie bit back the sob she most desperately wanted to express.  
  
She stuttered. _Oh, so much for being in control_, she angrily thought to herself.   
  
was his one word response. Cassie swallowed deeply, clenching her right hand into a fist.  
  
Suddenly, Cassie was aware of heat on her cheek. Her eyes flicked up to Remus, who looked torn.   
  
I.. my job. Professor Dumbledore wants me back. He said in the smallest of voices.  
  
Oh.. Well, then, I guess my screenplay runs after all. She said shakily, trying to control her emotions.  
  
He spoke very softly, regret deeply etched into his face. Cassie turned away and stared straight ahead at the small knot in the Wolvesbane tree, letting the hand on her cheek fall back.   
  
You.. Remus, you should probably go now. She said, in the calmest voice she could manage. She clenched both fists, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent the emotion that wanted to escape. She heard footsteps receding back towards Remus's space, and she let out a shuddering sigh, very quiet.   
  
Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Cassie continued to stare at the knot in the tree, and spoke a single word.   
  
The footsteps didn't start up again, so she spoke more forcefully.   
  
There still was no crunch of leaves, so she yelled, GO! GO AWAY! Cassie felt tears streaming down her cheeks, and put both her hands to her face to wipe them away, her body racked with sobs. She didn't even hear the footsteps coming back towards her until two hands put themselves on her shoulder.  
  
The voice said hesitantly. She spun around, the tears still in her eyes, and came face to face with Remus.   
  
Don't you have somewhere, She said, between sobs, To be going? Remus frowned, and in a split second, Cassie realized that he was kissing her. It was a deep kiss, and unlike any Cassie'd ever experienced. His arms draped around her, held her, and Cassie's anger that she had felt, her loss, it was Disapparating fast. Remus withdrew, and looked at her with tenderness flickering in his eyes. He brushed the tears from her eyes with his hand.  
  
Something to remember me by. He said, but his tone was very different from the way it had been the minute before, and a small hint of a smile was on Remus's face. Cassie looked into his gold flecked eyes, and smiled sadly.  
  
Until we meet again, I suppose, Mr. Lupin, she said, swallowing her tears. Remus shook his head.  
  
he said, looking down. For we'll never meet again. And Remus Lupin left Cassie standing there as he slammed shut the door to his compartment, picked up the book he had been using as a pillow, and left. For a few moments, Cassie was silent. She had been open, vulnerable—and this is what it had gotten her.   
  
She shook herself out of the trance and ran over to the fence, the box, kicking it, pounding it with all the fury she felt.  
  
Damn you! DAMN YOU! Remus, DAMMIT! She screamed, repetitively pounding the fence over and over until she had no rage left. Cassie sunk down onto the floor, still pounding on the fence, her words falling upon deaf ears.  
  
  
  
Or at least that's what she thought. For Remus had been standing just inside the prison, watching—and hearing—everything from behind the door. And he started to wonder why Dumbledore did things like this.  
  
  
**A/N: **I've sort of been ignoring everyone's favorite Werewolf and girl, so I decided to add in another chapter today about them.  
  
**Bess - **Chinese Water Torture? ROFL..  
  
**W, W, and J - **I'm glad you liked the laughing thing. I figured that I just had to throw that in there somewhere.. :p Also, I revised Chapter Nine so that there's a little key down at the bottom that explains who is whom.  
  
**Tarawen -** Yeah, everything's always confusing in my stories, especially the ends of chapters.. Go figure. So's my life. :p  
  
**Thistlemeg - **Cellie looks like Lily because.. erm.. I dunno. I originally had an idea for that, but I threw it out. As for Sirius being her uncle, and Arabella being her niece, well, that's just pure coincidence. They're both from each side of the family, if that gives you any clue.. the real explanation will be put in the next chapter, though.


	11. Family Ties

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- Things get straightened out a bit in this chapter, and we get an insight into Evan Rivera's life.  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_Remus is STILL a prat_—Shut up, Cassie. Annie (Andromeda) Black is loosely based on a character created by the great and mighty fanfiction writer Kaydi. Read her stuff, it's quite good.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
Family Ties  
  
_The Present: August 2nd, 1995  
_  
Remus was in a blind rage as he signed several release forms quickly, wanting more than anything to get off the dammed isle. He figured that the sooner he got away from the wretched place, the sooner he could forget Cassie. However, as the small boat he sat in slowly delivered itself back to the mainland, he found that his thoughts of the raven haired woman intensified.   
  
Remus asked himself in a low undertone, Must I always fall for the ones I can never have? He ran his fingers through his unkempt hair, and began to feel the familiar nauseating sensation running throughout his body. Not for the first time, he began to curse the wolf. This time, however, Albus Dumbledore was also associated. What right did the man have to tease him—Remus Lupin—with possibly the only woman who shared his secret, and liked him for himself—and then yank her away?   
  
Sirius's grandmother. Go figure. He muttered, and put away the knife he had been using to carve something into the wand she had given him. He would've normally just used a charm, but somehow, remembering faintly Cassie's warning about carving charms, he decided to do it the old fashioned way.   
  
He fingered the wand gently, feeling the rough wooden grooves. It seemed to pulse with energy as he touched it, and energized his tired form. Remus shook his head, and slid the wand into what he thought was his belt; it felt hard enough.  
  
I'm an idiot. Severus is a happy little house-elf compared to me. He muttered, as the boat continued rocking along.  
  
  
  
It was a day that would be filled with many Memory Charms, Arabella had concluded. Needless to say, after charming the Dursleys many times over, and anyone else in the neighborhood who had happened to see sparks of light going off, the curses of annoyance and frustration began. Not your ordinary wand curses. Straight, flat out muggle curses. Even Dumbledore was joining in on the fray.   
  
Arabella, however, declined to participate in the mass swearing, and refocused herself on Harry... and Sirius.  
  
_ I'll owl you,_ He had said. Arabella even seemed to remember a look of mass regret upon his face. She frowned. Why would a mass murderer say something like that, then take her niece—and Harry—away? Arabella also had to wonder about the other man on the broomstick. She hadn't seen much of him, but the Hogwarts robes he wore were terribly out of fashion—from her school year, at least. And his hair.. Arabella shook off this thought, scolding herself. Classmates did not appear from the dead.  
  
All her train of thought was suddenly broken off by a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, to find Albus Dumbledore looking distressed.  
  
Arabella, my dear.. He trailed off, frowning.  
  
I know, Headmaster. She replied softly. Professor Dumbledore looked up at Arabella, suddenly.  
  
Arabella, did you happen to see who was it taking Harry and your niece? He asked, hopefully. She bit her lip. To tell him, or not? Sirius didn't really _seem_ like a murderer when he spoke to her—but, then again, Sirius never had sounded like one. And her suspicion of Peter.. well, that had killed the poor boy. And yet.. Arabella decided then that she would attempt something very, very stupid. She would wait for Sirius's owl.  
  
He had.. uhm.. blond, receding hair, Headmaster.. Blue eyes.. She said, unknowingly describing Peter. Dumbledore's face melted into one of horror.  
  
Th—Thank you, Arabella. He said, rushing off. Under his breath, Arabella thought she heard him say something else. But she brushed it off.  
  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry was still amazed at what had happened. He would turn around, under the guise of checking for any Aurors trailing them, just to make sure that it really was his father—his FATHER—behind him. What made the ride even better was the fact that his godfather was on the broomstick as well... Yet, something didn't click. Wasn't Sirius still supposed to be in Muggle London? He turned around, keeping a hand on his broom.  
  
He yelled back. His godfather nodded.  
  
I thought you were in London! Sirius smiled sheepishly.  
  
On.. Ry.. He yelled back.   
  
  
  
LONG STORY! Sirius finished.  
  
James cringed.  
  
Hey, Harry, you mind not yelling? It's a bit loud.. He said to him. Harry nodded, and grinned.  
  
Say, where are we going?  
  
Remus's place, I think. James answered.  
  
Professor Lupin? Harry asked. James suddenly went under the guise of a coughing fit that sounded quite like laughter, and almost fell off the broom. It took both Sirius and Harry to pull him back up.  
  
Harry asked. What's so funny? James flashed a grin at Harry.  
  
Remus.. A Professor.. I should've known. He said, still laughing.  
  
  
  
Awhile later, Harry was shaken from the concentration mode he was using on his broom by Sirius's voice.  
  
HEY, HARRY? Sirius yelled up.  
  
  
  
SET DOWN HERE! Harry went into a dive, pushing James, Sirius, and Cellie up, their weight against the fifteen year old. Harry gave a shout of surprise and pulled up slightly, sending everyone falling back. Cellie flipped over with a yelp and just managed to catch the tail. Sirius offered her a hand back up as Harry brought the broom down, his balance reachieved. They landed in what looked to be Remus's backyard. Plants of all sorts grew around the garden, and in a couple pools surrounded by invisible barriers were signs. Cellie got off the broom curiously and read the sign nearest to her.  
  
Grindylows - Fierce water creatures. She read, amazed. She heard a voice on her right side.   
  
I'd stay away from them if I were you. Bloody hard grip, they have. Cellie flicked a glance sideways, and she saw Harry standing there.  
  
Harry, nice to meet you at last. She said, a grin on her face. Harry looked confused.  
  
Er.. You aren't going to ask for an interview, are you? Cellie chuckled, and shook her head.  
  
Nah. George told me you were tormented enough by that last year. Harry grinned.  
  
Oh, so you're Cellie. He replied. She bowed.  
  
The one and only. She said with a smirk.   
  
So, why're you over in England? He asked. Cellie pointed to James.  
  
He used to be my Physics teacher. I'm not quite sure how, but apparently he got himself duplicated in Seventh year by a Time Turner and so he went off to California and Past James went onto marry your mum and is your father. Cellie explained in a rush. Harry blinked three times, then stared her straight in the eye.  
  
You're nutters. Completely and absolutely. Cellie grinned.  
  
For everything else, yeah. But I solemnly swear I am telling the truth on this one. Besides, it makes sense, doesn't it? How else could James Potter mysteriously raise from the dead? Harry glanced at Cellie skeptically.  
  
He could be a Death Eater. Cellie snorted.  
  
Harry, he's no more a Death Eater than I am a witch. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
I thought you were a witch.   
  
Sort of. I have the powers and all, but I doubt I'll ever get any training. Harry grinned.  
  
Go to Hogwarts, then! Dumbledore accepts just about anyone. Cellie laughed pitifully.  
  
My aunt would pull me out of there faster than you could say She said, sighing.   
  
I doubt Dumbledore would let your aunt.   
  
I doubt my aunt will let Dumbledore keep me here, Cellie stated. Really, it's a nice idea, but impossible. Harry shrugged.  
  
Pretty much anything is possible. Look at him for example, Harry gestured to James, who was in deep conversation with Sirius. If he is who you say he is, that was pretty impossible.. and hey, look now. He's.. Harry trailed off, the impact finally hitting the fifteen year old. Cellie smiled.  
  
He's.. He's actually alive. My dad's actually alive. Harry said very slowly, a big grin coming to his face.  
  
Cellie said. As much as she was happy for Harry, a sinking feeling in her stomach told her that she would be very, _very_ dead when she arrived back home.  
  
  
  
SHE DID WHAT?! Evan Rivera exploded, his telephone taking the full brute force of his yell. On the other side of the conversation, Arabella held the phone away from her ear. Even 6,000 miles away, a mad Evan Rivera was a loud Evan Rivera.  
  
_Evan, please, calm down—   
_  
I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! FIRST, YOU TELL ME THAT SHE'S FOUND OUT ABOUT THE MAGICAL WORLD, THE WORLD I'VE WORKED SO HARD TO KEEP HER OUT OF, AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT SHE'S GONE OFF WITH THAT DAMN FOOL MURDERER ON A BROOMSTICK?! Evan yelled.  
  
_Evan, shut your trap about Sirius. You still married his sister, so you need to be a bit cordial— _  
  
ANNIE DOES NOT EXIST IN MY WORLD ANY MORE, DAMMIT! Evan yelled, with a bit too much passion.  
  
_Evan, it wasn't your fault, about Annie. _  
  
It was, He said, his voice dropping down into its normal range. It was my fault. She couldn't protect herself. HE.. He struck her down, just because she was a squib. Mercilessly... Evan trailed off.  
  
_Evan, you must realize that if you continue to shield Cellie from the magical world, and if Voldemort does come after her, she will be defenseless—_  
  
Which, Arabella, is WHY I moved over here. If Cellie doesn't KNOW of the Magical world, then she can't get hurt.  
  
_It's in her BLOOD, Evan! She has very powerful untrained powers! She could kill herself by accident if she never gets these trained!_  
  
Then I will SEE that she does not, Arabella. But first, I want my daughter back.  
  
_ Evan, we can't stop her if she goes to Hogwarts. Dumbledore's word is law there._  
  
Then I'll just make sure that I get her back before she sets her foot on the soil of that ruddy school. Evan slammed the phone down, and sat down to face the prototype Macintosh Power PC he had acquired from his teaching job. A knock on the wall sent him spinning around in his chair to face his wife, Wendy.  
  
Evan, what were you yelling about? She asked, tenderly. Evan sighed. Wendy had been his second wife, after.. after Annie. She was Arabella's half-sister, a muggle. He had married her when Cellie was two on the east coast of the US, and then they moved back to California, where Evan's grandparents had lived. Wendy had dyed her bright blonde hair auburn to look like Cellie's. The little girl had never known that Wendy wasn't her real mother. When Cellie was 3, they had a baby girl, which Wendy named Venna, who had the blond hair of her mother. Evan always brushed that point off with Cellie, telling her that the blond came from his childhood, and that Venna would outgrow it like he had. He had expected then that they could live a normal life.. in peace. And now, like always, the boat tipped and threw everyone off course.  
  
Ah, it's.. it's nothing, Wendy. Cellie biked over to James's without telling me. They're going on a camping trip with his folks and Jessie. Evan hated lying to his wife about the magical world, but there was no other choice. He refused to tell her about something that was in the past.  
  
Oh. Okay. She replied. I'll go get Venna up for ice skating practice, then. And she left. Evan sighed, and turned back to the computer. It wasn't fair that his fool daughter had to get involved in the last place he ever wanted to be. Sighing, Evan opened his internet browser and began searching for a place to buy plane tickets. He didn't know how he was ever going to explain this to Wendy.  
  
  
  
I think we should tell Dumbledore that we took Harry. James said to Sirius.  
  
And have him tell a bunch of Aurors that his dead father came and picked him up? Nah. That won't really work, James.   
  
Dumbledore will think of something. He's a smart man. James replied. Sirius sighed.   
  
You sure? He asked. James nodded.  
  
Unless he's somehow ceased to be the greatest wizard in the world. He joked. Sirius grinned, and looked over to where Cellie was talking to Harry.   
  
Well, will you look at that. Even if her prat of a father did raise her, she seems to've done pretty well. James rolled his eyes.  
  
I doubt Evan raised a finger. It was probably all Annie. Sirius's face turned to stone. James frowned.  
  
Padfoot? What? What is it? What did I say? He asked, concerned. Sirius stared straight ahead, his haunted eyes flickering with sadness.  
  
Annie's dead, James.  
  
  
**A/N:** Yet another cliffhanger. Though this one isn't that mean.   
  
  
**Bess:** They renewed GG, but FOX canceled Dark Angel.. I'm extremely mad about that. Maybe you can show me how this Chinese Water Torture thing works..  
  
**Phoenix SilverWind:** Dumbledore didn't really realize that Cassie was who she was until later.. I don't think he did it intentionally, but that doesn't mean that Remus won't think he did. :p  
  
**Almah:** ROFL, Fishing? That'd be interesting to see..  
  
**Jelli Bean: **Remus and Cassie will have quite a few more speedbumps—alright, more like speedmountains—to go over in this fic.   
  
**ra-chan:** I know how life can do that, believe me. Remus ponders over that very same question in this chapter.. And I have read your fic, and it's REALLY good. I ask that you continue.  
  
**Tarawen:** As I told Jelli Bean, this relationship will be topsy turvy till the end. And to answer your question, Cassie will come back into the story. I'm not just planning to leave her in Azkaban forever..  
  
**Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan:** Yesh, lots and lots of angst in that chapter.. Go figure. :p  



	12. And History Takes The Cheese

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- Chapter Twelve comes a bit sooner than expected, to tell you the truth. Just got an urge to write. Oh, to answer why this fanfic is called Dewdrops, it's from a poem I found in a book.  
  
_It takes a single dewdrop,  
to toss the world around;  
Only one moment,  
before it hits the ground;  
Hold the boat steady,  
keep it from the rain;  
We only hope for sunlight,  
in this horrid game.  
_  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Evan Rivera, Wendy Figg Rivera, Venna Rivera, Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Black Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. Annie (Andromeda) Black is loosely based on a character created by the great and mighty fanfiction writer Kaydi. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_I really have nothing to say anymore for awhile, do I_—That's nice, Cassie.   
  
Chapter Twelve  
And History Takes The Cheese  
  
  
_The Present: August 2nd, 1995  
_  
Needless to say, James Potter was not in a good mood when he discovered that piece of information.   
  
Isn't ANYONE alive anymore? He had shot angrily at Sirius, who had given him a withering look and a mutter about dead best friends.  
  
Now, as the sky slowly shot to night, they were all sitting around Remus's kitchen table (Remus was absent from his house—Sirius assumed that he was probably over at Hogwarts), mugs of hot chocolate—some muggle drink that Cellie had found packages for in the cupboard—in their hands. Harry was being rather silent, and all members of the table could give a pretty good guess to what was keeping him that way.  
  
An idea suddenly came to Sirius, and he turned to Cellie. Say, Evan wouldn'tve happened to teach you about the stars, would he? Cellie shook her head.  
  
Not really. I know where the Dog Star is, Sirius grinned, And the Andromeda galaxy, but not much else.   
  
Well, then, I'll go show you! He said, giving a meaningful look Harry's way. Harry shot up, seemingly oblivious to the look.  
  
Say, can I— Cellie interrupted.  
  
Aw, come on, Harry, you at least get to take Astronomy. I don't. She said, shoving him back into his chair. Sirius and Cellie got up and left the table, leaving James and Harry alone. Both father' and son' eyed each other.  
  
Er, do you—  
  
I think— They both said simultaneously—and then sunk back into their chairs, frustrated. It was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
Sirius and his niece walked outside in silence. They stopped right outside in the patio, and he turned towards Cellie.  
  
He started to say. She turned toward him.   
  
  
  
Sirius smiled.   
  
Sirius noted that Cellie spoke with the same Canadian drawl as her father had.  
  
Hey, Cellie.. do you know who your mother is? He asked. She turned to him.  
  
That was random.   
  
Well, yeah. But do you know? Cellie shrugged.  
  
Wendy, uh, Figg, I think her maiden name was. She stated. Sirius frowned. Figg.. Evan had married Arabella's half-sister and he'd been lying to her about her parentage?  
  
That's not right. He said.   
  
  
  
Your mother.. Cellie, your mother was the kindest person I ever had known. Your mother was.. my sister. Cellie blinked several times in surprise.  
  
Your.. Your.. Annie? She asked, stammering. Sirius nodded.  
  
Andromeda. She never liked to be called by her first name, though. Anyone who uttered it would get two fists and a foot in their face. He spoke slowly, trying to hold back emotion.   
  
You mean, like Tai-Chi? Cellie questioned. Sirius nodded.  
  
Your mum was a squib. Since she couldn't go to Hogwarts, she enrolled herself in the best fighting school known. She had a fiery spirit.. No wonder your father fell in love with her. They married each other right out of school. Your father was American, so he had wanted to move back to the States, but she wanted to stay over here. Eventually, what ended up was that they had you, so the newlywed Riveras decided to stay here for the time being. When you were nine months old.. Evan was off at Hogwarts. He was an assistant teacher over there, Charms. Best Slytherin there was for the position. But Annie.. Sirius trailed off, and looked at Cellie.  
  
Well, you might as well know, Cellie, that your father wasn't just from any family. He was from the Rivera line. The Riveras were some of the most powerful pureblood families of the time. They were also very selective about having children, and it's rumored that the original Rivera married his sister to make his blood pure. Cellie shuddered.   
  
The Black family line's also pretty long and upstanding, but Annie was the so-called flaw'. My grandfather looked at her like she was a piece of dirt, and all but disowned her. My father and mother loved her—but they were both killed.   
  
Anyway, Voldemort tried to recruit your father when he had just finished school, seeing as how the Riveras were a Slytherin line—   
  
My family were Slytherins?! Cellie blurted out. Sirius sighed.  
  
Not all of them were bad. Your father was a good man, and all of us believed he should've been sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone but Voldemort, that was. Evan flat out refused his offer, and married Annie instead, sending Voldemort into madness. He basically didn't know of Annie's flaw', but knew that the Black family were a long line of upstanding Gryffindors, and mixing the two families would create a Rivera of good heritage.   
  
He—well, he went after—after Annie, and killed her before she even got a chance to react. Sirius choked out, swallowing back tears. Cellie turned her gaze to the ground.   
  
But he failed. You were born in secret. He didn't know. He thought he had won... Evan was distraught. He took you, and flew off. We never saw him again. Sirius finished, the haunted look back in his face. Cellie bit her lip.  
  
You loved her—my mum.   
  
Sirius nodded. She was literally as bright as all the stars in the Andromeda galaxy. You look just like Annie, you know. Even her eyes. Never seen someone else with those eyes. He said. Cellie grinned back.   
  
So I reckon that makes you my Uncle. She said. Sirius nodded, and for the first time in awhile, a true smile etched itself across his face.  
  
  
  
When Remus arrived at the port, night was already beginning to fall, Worriedly, Remus used his last bit of strength to Apparate into his town. He couldn't Apparate into his house, unfortunately, because of the mass protective charms that had been placed around it. As soon as he made it to the edge of town, he started running.   
  
But even running wasn't fast enough. Ten yards from the doorstep, the moon rose. And the last thing Remus heard before he sank into pure pain were two voices. Human voices.  
  
  
  
James and Harry sat around the table, silently. What to say, to a person you discover is alive after you spend your whole life thinking them dead?  
  
The sun is setting, James commented softly, drawing Harry from his trance.  
  
  
  
The sun is setting.  
  
Harry replied. James studied the wood grooves in the table. James suddenly surprised himself and Harry by speaking.  
  
Look, Harry, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but..   
  
It's all right. Cellie already told me. Harry finished up the sentence helpfully. James let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Oh, good. Too awkward, too long.. Cellie paraphrases things much better than I do. She'd make an excellent teacher someday—if she stopped procrastinating about finishing her work. Harry grinned.  
  
According to Sirius, you weren't exactly an expert on that yourself. James smiled sheepishly.  
  
Yeah, well, he was one to talk. At least I actually finished my homework before midnight. Sirius got, oh, three hours of sleep. Harry chuckled.  
  
A day? James shook his head.  
  
A week. Both Potters laughed.  
  
Hey.. James, I'm sorry for yelling earlier. Back at the Dursleys. He waved it aside.  
  
It's fine, really. I would've done the same thing, had I been in your position. Just one question.   
  
  
  
You trust me now? Harry shrugged, a smirk on his face.  
  
It depends.. Can you help me with my Transfiguration homework? James was about to retort when an earsplitting howl broke out. Both Potters looked to each other, and then at the moon.  
  
They exclaimed, and jumped up, rushing towards the back door.  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore was not in a good mood. As he entered his office, the torches on the walls extinguished themselves, and Fawkes let out a squawk of surprise. Albus shot a sympathetic glance towards the phoenix.   
  
My apologies, Fawkes. It seems we have quite a situation on our hands. Harry Potter has been kidnapped. Fawkes sunk to the floor of his cage with a melodic flat note.   
  
Ah, but that's not the real problem of it, Dumbledore explained to the bird. It seems that it was Peter Pettigrew who has taken him. Fawkes flew up to his feet, and his fiery eyes narrowed. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
And now, it appears that Celestia Rivera was taken as well. For which I wonder.. Evan has said that she was but a squib, yet no squib has ever had that much magical presence. Sirius's sister's death did hit Evan hard, I wonder if he was simply protecting Celestia. In any case, I do believe I shall use up one of my cards with everyone's feared wizard of the decades.   
  
TOM MARVELO RIDDLE! He bellowed. Dumbledore's desk began to shimmer.  
  
I BECKON YOU HERE! Dumbledore spoke very firmly, and the desk disappeared with a pop. In it's place was Lord Voldemort, who looked very disgruntled.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, I assume this is of the utmost importance. He drawled.  
  
What is your need of the Rivera child? He asked, calmly. Voldemort laughed, cold, and short.  
  
Rivera child? Professor, you use up one of your immunity cards to ask me of a child that does not exist? Andromeda Black is dead, and with her any hope of a child. Dumbledore's eyes lightened slightly.  
  
And Potter? Voldemort gave Dumbledore a look.  
  
You have promised to not interfere or ask questions of the boy. Such was our agreement. Voldemort spoke in low tones. And besides, you know what I want with him. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
Voldemort cringed very visibly at the use of the name, Harry Potter was taken from his residence today. Voldemort looked vaguely surprised.  
  
Who would want Potter.. He trailed off, then shot a look at Dumbledore. You think that I have taken him.   
  
I won't deny it. Voldemort glared at him.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, you are very lucky that I still hold you with respect. He drawled out slowly, articulating each word.   
  
Today a person matching the description of Peter Pettigrew was seen taking Potter and Rivera from Privet Drive. Dumbledore stated. Voldemort frowned.  
  
Wormtail has been at my side this whole day. And adding to this fact, you realize that I cannot get through those wards, nor can my Death Eaters. Voldemort looked finished but he suddenly spoke up again. Did you say Rivera?   
  
I did. Dumbledore replied simply. Voldemort narrowed his eyes to slits.  
  
Are you telling me that Rivera has spawn? Dumbledore smiled.  
  
I called this conference, Tom, I have no urge to answer your questions. Thank you for your time. He snapped his fingers at Voldemort's murderous glare, and instantly the Dark Lord was replaced by his desk. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Those immunity cards do come in handy, Fawkes, He noted. But if Voldemort has not taken the children, who has? There are not many wizards who match Arabella's description.. Unless.. Dumbledore sunk into deep thought, and would not come out of it until the day after.  
  
  
**A/N:** Well, here we have an interesting twist of events.. I note that while mixing Rivera blood with Black blood may make their child one of good, that doesn't necessarily mean that she'll be a Gryffindor—if she's sorted at all. I still have half a mind to have Evan drag her back to California. After all, she was originally only supposed to be a one or two chapter character cameo, and here I go, turning her into a major character.. x_x  
  
  
**ra-chan: **I'm glad you'll have your next chapter up soon.. Good that the previous chapter cheered you up—it's sort of solemn, so that's ironic. :p  
  
**Tarawen:** *grin* You see a much needed Dumbledore cameo in here about that, though it's rather odd.. I don't know if Dumbledore would really do it, but it seems like the man. Evan, for some reason, acts like my dad. Then again, Cellie is my cameo, so.. :p You'll get to know Annie better later on in the story, as she pops up in quite a few places—after all, just because she's dead doesn't mean that she's gone.. As you probably know from your fanfic (which I think is VERY good and your writing capability should not be insulted—as long as you don't abandon it).  
  
**ShortySC22: **But cliffhangers are so fun! *evil grin*  
  
**Bess:** Ooo, must try that out on Venna/Kitty sometime.. :p And a Mary Sue is basically the classic do-gooder. She is an American transfer student that falls in love with Harry, Ron, or Sirius (don't ask), saves the day on more than one occasion, and ends up showing up Hermione in class, making her terribly mad at her. The other option would be to make her Harry's sister who magically reappears and is usually living off in a cave or palace somewhere so no one really knows who she is. This version of Mary-Sue is usually called a Leia.  
  
**Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan:** Yep.. Actually, from what I'm looking at in sketches of the chapters, it could very well be thirty chapters long. After all, we haven't even gotten into Harry's school year yet.. I'm glad you like Annie, she's a spinoff character from Kaydi's My Name Is Sirius Black fics. If you like her, you might want to read her fics (if you haven't already).


	13. The Thirteenth Hour

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- Sorry for the long wait, my computer crashed about three times while I was writing this, and chose not to save anything, so.. -_-; Here we see one of my favorite scenes—Remus the rampaging wolf.. whatever shall our heroes do? :p_  
_  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Evan Rivera, Wendy Figg Rivera, Venna Rivera, Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Black Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. Annie (Andromeda) Black is loosely based on a character created by the great and mighty fanfiction writer Kaydi. I'm not quite sure where Zachary Zebra comes from.. ask the crazed nuts also known as Ren's theatre teachers. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_I really have nothing to say anymore for awhile, do I_—That's nice, Cassie.   
  
Chapter Thirteen  
The Thirteenth Hour  
  
_The Present: August 2nd, 1995  
_  
So, if you drag your finger from that crater on the full moon downstage right—  
  
Downstage right? Sirius interrupted, causing Cellie to lower her arm with Sirius's over it back down. She turned to him and rolled her eyes.  
  
Theatre terms. She replied. Sirius cocked an eyebrow.  
  
You're an actress? Cellie shrugged.  
  
Sort of.. I want to be, anyway. Professor Evans—I mean, James—taught at an Arts school. Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
James can't act! Cellie nodded vigorously.  
  
He was always trying to convince us in class that he used to go to an arts school. Tried to act out a scene from ZZ..   
  
What's ZZ? Cellie grinned slyly.  
  
Zachary Zebra. Sirius gave a loud snort.  
  
Who names their zebra Zachary? He asked, a glint in his eyes.  
  
Cellie said, and then launched into the oddest rendition of a poem that Sirius had ever heard.  
  
Zachary Zebra did not like buttons or snaps or sleeves or slippers or zillions of zippers— Sirius snickered.  
  
And, why, dear Celestia, would a zebra like ZIPPERS? Cellie held up a finger.  
  
She said, drawing it out.  
  
But what?   
  
He did like.. She trailed off again.  
  
He did like.. Sirius imitated her. But whatever Cellie responded with was cut off by the loudest howl Sirius had ever heard. However, he would recognize those vocal patterns anywhere. His eyes widened, and he grabbed Cellie.   
  
Cellie! We've got to get inside! He yelled. She, obviously realizing that that howl had come from no ordinary wolf, nodded, and ran for the door, with Sirius trailing after her. Just as she was about to reach the door, a growl stopped her dead in her tracks. One of the largest gray wolves stood in her paths, with golden stripes running down its shaggy fur.   
  
Nice.. wolf.. She stammered, holding her hands up. It bared its fangs and padded closer to her, getting ready to strike.  
  
Say, SIRIUS, WHAT THE HELL DO I— Her yell was cut off by a tremendous black dog barreling into the wolf's side. She fell back in surprise, but the wolf was knocked clear across the yard. Then, to Cellie's astonishment, the black dog transformed into—into SIRIUS?  
  
She tried to ask, but he shook his head, and looked over to where the wolf had been knocked. It looked angry, and had just gotten to its feet, ready for a second pass. Sirius looked into her eyes, a steely cold stare.  
  
I'll tell you later, Cellie, but you have to go! Get out of here! He commanded, and transformed back, bounding towards the wolf, who had gotten back onto its feet. Cellie didn't need to be told twice. She ran the remaining thirty yards to the glass door and proceeded to try and wrench it open—but it had been locked. She saw Harry and James running towards the door, and she pounded on the door, yelling.   
  
Harry! James! WOLF! She yelled. Harry, quicker than the senior Potter, got to the door and tried to pull it open, to no avail. His face contorted into one of horror, and he tried again to open it. James, however, had taken to a more conventional method. He had yanked a chair from the kitchen, and was charging towards the glass with it. Cellie moved out of the way, and snuck a glance at her Uncle and the wolf.   
  
It seemed that the wolf was winning. Cellie cringed. Even in Sirius's—was it a dog?—state, he was still very weak. Ten years ago, he might have been able to beat this.. this thing—Cellie reasoned that the wolf' was something much more sinister than a simple night creature—but not tonight.   
  
Just then, a loud bang caused Cellie to look back at the glass door—which seemed not to be glass at all. The chair bounced back from the glass, and threw James with it. Cellie temporarily forgotten, Harry rushed over to James, who shook his head and gestured to Harry's pocket. He nodded, and ran back to Cellie. Harry pulled out a stick which Cellie knew to be a wand, and started yelling something. Sparks and light came from it, but the glass' stayed intact, and when Cellie rattled the knob again, it was still locked.   
  
She yelled.   
  
Harry took her curse the wrong way, and mouthed back (the glass was not only chair repellant, it was soundproof) something like I'm TRYING, DAMMIT!   
  
Sirius, who Cellie could see had managed to wrench his head up from the battle, looked alarmed that Cellie hadn't gotten inside yet.  
  
_What the hell is going on? Why aren't you in?_ A voice appeared in her head. It startled her at first, but she realized it was Sirius.   
  
She tried sending a thought back his way, hoping it'd work. _Some sort of repelling thing. It won't let me in, or James and Harry out._   
  
_Bloody fantastic, the wards.  
  
Wards?  
  
To keep Remus from getting inside the house._ Cellie blinked. Surely she had heard wrong. The wolf wasn't—it couldn't be—  
  
_Bingo, kid, _Sirius sent, his thought channel a bit remorseful. Cellie took a deep breath, and tried to think clearly. Her mother hadn't been a witch, she had nothing to rely on, what would she have done? Gone to the people who could help, of course. But what good were Harry and James, if they couldn't even get outside?   
  
Suddenly, Cellie was hit with an idea. _Sirius?_ She called, hopefully.  
  
_What is it?_ He asked, a bit annoyed. Cellie supposed that it was due to having a wolf as a wrestling partner. Her poor uncle didn't exactly look good, but he was keeping Remus away from here, which was a good thing.  
  
_Is the whole house warded?_   
  
_No, just the first floor. We figured that Remus couldn't jump that high while in his werewolf form._ Cellie nodded, a grim resolution on her hands. She turned to Harry, and signaled for him to stop the barrage of spells.  
  
Second floor! She mouthed. Harry nodded, and went over to James, telling him something. He got up, suddenly, and both Potters disappeared from view.  
  
Of course, Remus took that moment to escape from Sirius and come running towards her.  
  
This is bad. She said to herself, looking for anything to climb up on the side of the house. Really bad.   
  
Suddenly, the crashing of glass was heard above her, and Cellie had just enough time to dodge the barrage of pointy glass fragments—and a big, dark figure that flew out the window, landing on the grass. The wolf stopped itself in its tracks, and padded back a couple of steps. Cellie glanced up, and her breath caught in her throat. A magnificent stag was illuminated on the grass by the moonlight, larger than any deer that she had seen. But where, exactly did you find a deer in a house, even in one such as Remus's?   
  
_Guess who, Cellie. _She jumped, and flicked her eyes to the stag, who bobbed its head. She blinked in astonishment. It seems that Remus did as well, for the wolf just stood there, a look of surprise etched onto his face. Suddenly, Cellie heard a voice from the second story balcony.  
  
Cellie! Grab on! Harry's voice yelled. A makeshift rope of bedding dropped itself down to her eye level, and she grabbed it, using the rocky wall of Remus's home to travel up the rope. It seems upon hearing Harry's voice, the wolf came out of its stupor, and charged at Cellie. Both stag and dog were up there in a flash to prevent that. That isn't to say that it was easy for Cellie to climb up. On the contrary, she slipped and nearly fell several times.   
  
She finally made it up to the balcony, and Harry helped her over. They both looked at the animals on the lawn, stag and dog forming a circle around the wolf, trapping it.  
  
You don't think.. They won't KILL Mr. Lupin, will they? She asked Harry. He shook his head.  
  
According to Sirius, they used to do this all the time when they were at school. Bit of fun, for them. Cellie let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Say, Harry?  
  
  
  
They'll come in eventually, right?  
  
Ah, yeah, sure. They just need to make sure that Remus doesn't hurt anyone. Cellie nodded, but all the same, she stayed out on the balcony long after Harry had gone back in, just watching her uncle and former professor pacing around a wolf in a procession of sorts.  
  
  
  
The wolf was hungry. The wolf saw a girl, and ran to attack the girl. Remus cried out, Stop! Remus tried with all his might to stop the wolf, but it was too determined. It had been hurt by the female race today. It wasn't in a good mood. Suddenly, a dog smashed into the wolf. That made it even more unhappy. It shut out Remus's pleas. It went after the dog, and was making quite good progress before it realized that the dog was just a distraction. It wanted human meat. It wanted it now.   
  
Of course, the wolf was not expecting to see the stag smash out of the window. And those precious few seconds Remus was able to snatch up as a memory. The memory of a giant stag silhouette.. Had Harry cast a Patronus? But why would he? And it looked so real..  
  
But the wolf snatched up control again, and Remus's thoughts were once again erased. All for that persistent memory, of the stag..  
  
  
_The Present: August 3rd, 1995_  
  
Remus woke up in the early morning with several large cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. He turned his head away from the bright sunlight that was filtering itself in through a window. He remembered absolutely nothing from the the previous night, which, for Remus, was a very bad thing. It meant that he had either gotten very, very drunk—or there had been a full moon. Considering what had happened the day before, Remus wasn't sure which one it was. Perhaps it was both, his head certainly hurt enough.  
  
He sat up, groaning, recognizing the familiar smell of his bedroom. However, it looked oddly different—there was a big black dog sitting on the end of his bed, and another human was curled in the corner.  
  
Oh, no, what've I done.. Remus muttered. He didn't recognize the figure, though the dog was easily identified.  
  
He croaked, moving his feet to wake the dog up. Sirius, wake up. The dog lifted one eyebrow, gave him a dirty look, and went back to sleep. The other figure, however, stirred, unbeknownst to Remus.  
  
Sirius, get up. Hey! The dog rolled over, trapping Remus in his bed.  
  
Padfoot, you stupid slug, get off poor Remus. He froze. That voice was too familiar for comfort. Remus took a glance over towards the stranger, and then snapped his head back, sucking in a series of ragged breaths.   
  
For Godric's sake.. I'm drunk, aren't I.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** I don't think I'll show Remus's reaction.. otherwise, I'll end up making it like Sirius's, I know it. Besides, I still have Peter's and Dumbledore's reaction, so..   
  
  
**Bess:** ROFL! I haven't seen Ocean's Eleven, so I'll take your word for it. Blah, I don't want a trained expert. I want my sister—and maybe some school board administrators—to suffer.. :p   
  
A Mary Sue is basically the classic do-gooder. She is an American transfer student that falls in love with Harry, Ron, or Sirius (don't ask), saves the day on more than one occasion, and ends up showing up Hermione in class, making her terribly mad at her. The other option would be to make her Harry's sister who magically reappears and is usually living off in a cave or palace somewhere so no one really knows who she is. This version of Mary-Sue is usually called a Leia.  
  
**Tarawen:** I dunno, I figure that Voldie and Dumbledore must have some kind of connection—I doubt Dumbledore gets all his information from Snape.  
  
**Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan:** Number one, read the answer I gave to Tarawen. Number two, I think that the Voldie in my story is probably just an illusion of sorts.  
  
**ShortySC22:** I'm writing as fast as I can! :p  
  
**Jelli Bean: **That's the deal with my stories—always complicated, all the time. I should be a writer for an evening show on the WB. :p  
  
**Time Twins: **Glad you love it!   



	14. Remus Joins The Fray

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- A hundred and three reviews! I am very, VERY happy. Which is basically why I've gotten out a chapter ahead of my usual posting schedule as thanks for everyone that has reviewed. Special thanks to Grace Weasley, for the hundredth review, and to Tarawen, for number 99. :P And everyone else receives a nice big chocolate frog ^_^ No idea how much I appreciate those reviews._  
_  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Evan Rivera, Wendy Figg Rivera, Venna Rivera, Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Black Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. Annie (Andromeda) Black is loosely based on a character created by the great and mighty fanfiction writer Kaydi. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_Aww, poor Remus.._—That's nice, Cassie.   
  
Chapter Fourteen  
Lupin Joins The Fray  
  
_The Present: August 3rd, 1995  
_  
It was warm. And comfortable. Certainly not the stone railing Cellie had remembered falling asleep upon. She opened one eye and found herself in a guest suite, inside Remus's house. Harry was lying over in the corner on a mattress. Sitting up slowly, she took in the action of the night prior.   
  
Cellie shuddered. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to be chased by her penfriend's favorite teacher who could turn into a wolf at will. A werewolf, she corrected herself silently. Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Not that she would think any less of them for being one, but after being chased and nearly bitten, she couldn't help but be a little bit resentful to the professor.   
  
As she rubbed her eyes, Cellie noticed she was still in her clothes, shoes and all. Someone must have dragged her in here, for she didn't remember getting into bed. Cellie yawned softly, and slid off the bed, creeping around Harry so as not to disturb him. She opened the door, cringing as it creaked slightly, and turned to go downstairs. She should probably call her father, at least inform him that she hadn't run away—again.   
  
However, muffled voices from two doors down distracted her from that goal. She walked towards the door, praying that the floorboards wouldn't creak underneath her. You were no good as an eavesdropper if you couldn't slip around properly.  
  
Sirius, get this.. this THING, this memory OUT! If this is some kind of warped joke.. Cellie raised an eyebrow.  
  
Look, Remus, I know it sounds crazy—  
  
No, Sirius, it sounds incredibly preposterously INSANE! I have NOT had a good week, so leave me from your cruel joke! Cellie frowned. Sirius wouldn't pop a joke on his friend after what had happened, would he?  
  
Excuse me, Remus, this isn't a joke—  
  
  
  
Professor Lupin's taking it pretty hard, I see. A voice whispered behind her. Cellie practically jumped ten feet into the air. She took a deep breath, and whirled around to see Harry.  
  
That was NOT funny, nor was it worth risking your being alive. She stressed the not as loudly as she could without speaking in her normal tone of voice. Harry smirked.  
  
To see the look on your face? I'll take that risk any day, He said, a sly grin on his face. She rolled her eyes, and pushed past him to get downstairs.  
  
You're as bad as Metz. She called back up to Harry.  
  
I try. He said, following her, as there really was no point in staying upstairs. Cellie went into the kitchen, and instantly began searching the cupboards for something edible. Harry sat down at the kitchen table, shooting a bewildered glance at Cellie.  
  
Isn't that, you know, a bit rude? Shouldn't you ask Professor Lupin? He said, warily. She turned around, shot him a dirty look, and continued rummaging throughout the cabinets.   
  
For your information, Cellie said, her voice coming out hollow since she was half buried in the cupboard, When I am hungry, all manners and etiquette disappear out the window. Harry chuckled.  
  
Remind me never to invite you over to Aunt Petunia's. Cellie seemed to have found what she was looking for—a small box of oatmeal packets. She pulled her pocketknife from her jacket and slit it open, pulling out a couple packets.   
  
You want one? She called over her shoulder to Harry, putting the pocketknife back into her jeans.   
  
He replied. She tossed a packet over her shoulder, which Harry caught. Cellie closed the box and shoved it back on a shelf, closing the cupboard. She went over and sat in the seat across from Harry, ripping the packet open. Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow as she took a spoon from the container on the table and began digging in.  
  
Aren't you going to cook it? Cellie looked over at Harry like he had gone crazy.  
  
Why would I ruin a perfectly good packet of oatmeal by cooking it? She asked, quizzically. Harry began to explain that over in England, you made your oatmeal into a slop, but she cut him off.  
  
Well, obviously people do that. I mean, my mum does that, but that doesn't mean that her version tastes better than mine. Personally, I don't honestly see how you can eat gruel and be happy about it. She said, in-between mouthfuls of the stuff. Harry shrugged, and decided to try the stuff dry. After a few spoonfuls of the stuff, he had to agree with her. It did taste quite good dry.   
  
They ate in silence for awhile, before Cellie broke it. I wonder how your good Professor is taking the news about James? Harry grinned.   
  
All I know is that a stampede of wild Hippogrifflike memories are probably being triggered, and I'm very glad that I'm not in the room right now. Cellie nodded, affirming that thought, and balled up her empty packet.  
  
Bottom of the Fourth Quarter.. Two seconds left.. Celestia Rivera shoots.. She aimed her ball at the trash can. SCORE! The crowd goes wild! Harry dutifully behaved like a roaring crowd, sending Cellie into a laughing fit.  
  
You know.. about basketball? She asked, after she got herself under control. Harry nodded.   
  
Uncle Vernon's a fan of one of the American teams.. Um.. The Bulls, I think. Cellie made a face of disgust.  
  
The Chicago Bulls? Your uncle's a crackpot. LA Lakers, all the way. Harry grinned. Cellie seemed to remind him of a certain red-headed friend of his in her sports frenzies.  
  
So, when does term start for you? She asked, changing the subject. Harry shrugged.  
  
The 1st of September.. Less than a month, now. Though I don't doubt I'll be at Hogwarts sooner than that. Cellie smiled wistfully.  
  
If only I could say the same for me. Knowing my dad, he's probably already Apparated over to the Ministry to demand that they find me. Wait, scratch that. I don't think he can even Apparate anymore.  
  
Evan was always one to surprise us with things. Cellie wrenched her head around to find Remus there, looking very tired.  
  
Hullo, Harry, Celestia.. Haven't seen you since you were a couple months old—you still up to annoying your father as always? Cellie nodded, suppressing a chuckle. It was Harry, though, who brought up James.  
  
Um, Professor Lupin? Sirius and—they aren't, well, dead, are they? Because I couldn't help but overhear, and you sounded pretty angry.. Cellie noticed the change over Harry instantly. His smile closed off, and he became stiff in his seat, instead of the loose position he had been in. Remus, however, gave Harry a tired smile.  
  
To say the least, Harry, I was quite surprised. I think they both took a year off my life, at least... But Remus's face looked anything but spooked. Suddenly, James crept up behind Remus, and signaled to both Harry and Cellie to be quiet.  
  
Eye am the ghoost of Christmas passst.. James whispered into Remus's ear. The man jumped a foot, and gave James a look.  
  
That was really not funny. James nodded enthusiastically.   
  
Oh, yes it was. The look on your face, I swear.. He grinned. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
You're turning into Sirius.  
  
I try, He said. Cellie burst out laughing, making all three men turn their attention towards her.   
  
You.. James.. Harry.. I can see.. where you get your humor from.. She said, trying to stop laughing. Harry shot the elder Potter a roll of the eyes. James nodded, slightly.   
  
Just then, Sirius bounded in.  
  
Say, private party, or can anyone join? Cellie grinned wryly.  
  
Nope, Uncle Sirius, no more room for you. Sirius mock pouted.  
  
Not even for me? Mister King of Azkaban? He jested. Cellie pretended to consider it.  
  
We-ell.. all right. But no pranks. She said in a voice that Harry swore sounded like McGonagall. Sirius raised his right hand as if testifying.  
  
I solemnly swear I am up to no good, Ms. Rivera. He said, in all seriousness. Now, who's up to a bit of Quidditch, or, He shot a look at Remus, Does Mister Hot Shot Werewolf not have a broom? Remus smiled sheepishly.  
  
Guilty as charged.. Sorry, Sirius. Sirius let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
Okay, there goes my plan for the day. Anyone else, any ideas?  
  
Well, we could always let Dumbledore know that we took Harry, and have Hogwarts for a playground. James suggested.   
  
Uh-uh. No way. What am I supposed to do, be Padfoot,  
  
His dog form, whispered Harry to Cellie.  
  
For the next month? I'd rather not, James. Harry stood up.  
  
Wait a second. All eyes were upon the fifteen year old.  
  
Who is honestly at Hogwarts year round, besides Dumbledore? McGonagall must have something to do, and even if she doesn't, she knows about you, Sirius, Snape's off doing god-knows-what, and that goes for the rest of the teachers. We literally would have Hogwarts.. well, to ourselves.. that is, if Dumbledore would let us. James grinned.  
  
You never told me Harry had more sense than I do, Sirius.   
  
Must've gotten it from Lily. Remus commented. James sent a mock glare his way. Sirius ignored them, and nodded at Harry.  
  
I guess.. Wait, what about the house elves? And Remus, you're supposed to be rounding up Fletcher, and everyone else—   
  
No harm, no foul. I'll let you all in on a bit of a secret—I'll be an assistant Defense Against The Dark Arts professor for most of the year, I'll have plenty of time to catch up with everyone. At James's look, he nodded, reassuringly. Swear on the grave of Grindlewald. I'll be fine. About the house elves, unless you try and kick them, they're cheerful things.. besides, they all remember you as Master Snuffles, remember? Sirius groaned, and Harry perked up.  
  
Master Snuffles? I haven't heard about this story—   
  
As you shouldn't, Sirius interjected quickly. James gave a sinister smile.  
  
Oh, Sirius, you can't possibly not want me to tell them—  
  
  
  
About the time you—  
  
James, I'm warning you..  
  
Were turned into a house— Sirius clamped his hands over James's mouth.  
  
Uh, let's be getting to Hogwarts, shall we? Sirius said, while trying to keep his hands over his best friend's mouth. Harry and Cellie looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Cellie had a fleeting thought that even if her father slammed the door open and pulled her away right then and there, it would've been worth it. She finally had a taste of what a real family was like.  
  
  
**A/N: **Lots of nice, happy family mush. This story needs some of that, to tell you the truth. After September passes, life will get much, much darker for Harry and co.   
  
  
**WeasleyTwinsLover1112:** Thanks! I'll try to read your stories as soon as I have time. ^_^  
  
**Jelli Bean: **Theatre.. and Sports? How does that work? :p I'm going along with the idea that Animaguses have to find some way to communicate to humans, so I made them able to interchange thoughts.  
  
**ra-chan:** *grin* For everyone's enjoyment, I'm quite tempted to write a chapter of Drunk Remus.. or make that a silly ficlet within itself. Get your chapter up soon.. ;p  
  
**ShortySC22: **Eheheh.. Drunk Remus.. :  
  
**Tarawen: ***hugs* Thanks for being number 99 to review. About James.. I don't know why, but I had an odd flash of some sort, and a stag flying out of a balcony window just seemed to present a very.. O_O mental image, which I liked. I have a really good idea to torment Peter, but unfortunately you won't be seeing that for quite some time. Same with good old Voldie. Dumbledore probably will give the oddest reaction of all, though.. :p  
  
**Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan:** *presents you with a bushel of chocolate frogs* Thank you very much for being 100. ^_^ I really like the idea of the Animaguses being able to telecommunicate.. makes things a bit snazzier on my side.  
  
**Peacockgirl: **Well, I put in a couple sentences of his reaction in.. :p  
  



	15. The Hat Of Stupidity

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- Incredibly sorry about not updating sooner.. Finals and Hell week.. x_x;  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Evan Rivera, Wendy Figg Rivera, Venna Rivera, Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Black Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. Annie (Andromeda) Black is loosely based on a character created by the great and mighty fanfiction writer Kaydi. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_Aww, poor Remus.._—That's nice, Cassie.   
  
Chapter Fifteen  
The Hat Of Stupidity  
  
  
Sirius decided, mid Floo ride, that he didn't much like this way of transportation. As a matter of fact, Sirius vowed that he would leech off of James's wand to disguise himself, and go buy another one. He needed it. It would provide Sirius a way to Apparate again—hey, he became an Animagi without an operating license, so why should he have an Apparating one?  
  
As the grates for Atlantis whizzed by, Sirius wondered why Remus had been so resistant to going to Hogwarts. Understandable, that he had to rest, and that Apparating took a lot out of him, but there was something else, Sirius noted, that was troubling his friend. When Sirius had asked Remus where he had spent the better part of the summer, Remus turned pale, and refused to answer. Sirius was worried about Remus. He never evaded the subject, unless it was about the wolf—but he hadn't had anything to do with the wolf this summer, had he?  
  
Just then, a jolt threw him out of the fireplace. In alarm, Sirius transformed—and came face to face with Arabella. The dog in Sirius wanted to yell, scream, and get the hell out of that place.   
  
However, that was most certainly out of the question, seeing as how Sirius was somehow in a steel box of sorts. It had no windows, a queen sized bed, and a table with what looked like a food unit the muggles called a fridge.   
  
He glanced at Arabella's suprised face, and checked around warily for Ministry guards. It seemed that Arabella was the only one there, but you could never be sure. Sirius realized that if there were, his cover had been completely blown. If the Ministry knew he could transform...  
  
I'm sorry I had to use a pulling charm, Sirius. I needed to talk to you, and I couldn't find where you were staying to Apparate. Sirius scrunched up his face, and growled. Arabella seemed to realize what he was expressing, and shook her head.  
  
The Ministry isn't here, Sirius. We're in a floater suite. No one can Apparate here, nor is there anybody in this room besides you and me. She stated. Sirius cocked a doggy eyebrow at her, and she glanced into his eyes.  
  
Sirius, I swear on the grave of Grindlewald, I'm telling the truth. I just want answers. Arabella said, a hurt look in her eyes. Sirius stayed where he was.   
  
With a frustrated sigh, she threw her wand at Sirius. It landed by his front paws.  
  
There, I'm unarmed. You have a weapon, kill me if you like. Arabella spat. The black dog looked down, and with a POP, transformed into Sirius. He glanced down at the wand, not touching it.  
  
This isn't your wand, Sirius commented, offhandedly. It's mine. Arabella nodded, slowly. Sirius saw that she almost seemed to be afraid of him, and gave a sad smile.   
  
Arabella, I would never hurt you, you don't have to worry. He said in a soft tone.  
  
But why would you hurt James? And Lily? She asked. Sirius swore he could hear a tint of hope in her voice, but brushed it off. Leaving the wand there, he walked over to Arabella, who seemed rooted to the spot. He touched her cheek, and she shuddered visibly.  
  
'Bella, look at me. He coaxed. She slowly brought her eyes to meet his. Sirius saw that she was crying.   
  
I hate you, Sirius. I hate you, I hate you! Why did you do this to me? She sobbed. He put his arms around her, and without much of a protest, Arabella conceded. She pulled Sirius into a tight hug, and cried into his shoulder.  
  
Shh, Bella, it's all right.. He soothed. She looked up, and scowled.  
  
Sirius, it is not all right'. The first time I see you in fourteen years, and you say, I'll OWL you?'. I have loved you, and hoped that you were innocent, and sane, and you say that. She replied.  
  
In case you didn't notice, I was sort of pressed for TIME. Can't exactly go and have a nice cup of tea when the Ministry is ten feet away from you, wanting to butcher you without a second thought. Sirius said, angrily. Arabella raised an eyebrow.  
  
Well, kidnapping Harry certainly might've had something to do with it, Sirius. She pointed out, sarcastically. Sirius recoiled.  
  
I did NOT kidnap Harry! He yelled. I hadn't seen him in months, and that dratted Dursley was about to KILL him—   
  
Months? You've been commun—you've been SEEING Harry? Arabella interrupted. Sirius nodded.  
  
Why the hell not? He is my godson.   
  
Oh, let's see, Sirius. Maybe the fact that you're wanted for the murder of his BLOODY parents has something to do with it. Sirius's eyes narrowed.  
  
I did not kill Lily and James, He muttered.   
  
Arabella said, a look of confusion on her face.  
  
I DID NOT KILL LILY AND JAMES! He shouted. Arabella stepped back, cringing.  
  
No need to yell, Sirius. She commented. I heard you well enough the first time. Sirius glanced at her.  
  
I'd take Veritaserum, Bella, anything. I'm telling the truth, I swear. Her face softened, and she enveloped him in another hug. Sirius put his hands up in surprise, but then returned the hug.   
  
I take it you believe me? He asked. Arabella nodded.  
  
I always knew it, Sirius, but it's nicer to hear you confirm the fact. But.. She looked into his olive green eyes.  
  
Who was it? She asked. Sirius's face turned to stone.  
  
He spat. Arabella's eyes widened.  
  
You're kidding. She said. Sirius shook his head.  
  
The bastard faked his own death. Cut off his finger, made me out to be the culprit..   
  
Gods, Sirius.. She said, almost at a whisper. Suddenly, she remembered something.  
  
'Bella, what is it? He asked.  
  
We've got to go to Hogwarts. Now. She said, urgently.  
  
Er, why?  
  
I kind of told Dumbledore that I saw Peter take Harry..  
  
Oh, jesus.  
  
  
  
Well, don't worry, I was on my way there, anyway. James, Harry, Cellie, and I were going to ask Dumbledore if we could hang around there for awhile. Arabella froze.  
  
She asked, slowly.  
  
James, Harry, and—Oh. I didn't tell you about James, did I, He said, a half smile on his face.   
  
  
  
  
As Harry, James, and Cellie tumbled out of the grate that led to Albus Dumbledore's office, they were greeted with some sort of magical scanner that felt, to Harry and James, like the sorting hat. To Cellie, it just felt weird. The scanner' seemed to recognize them, and allowed them through. Harry was the first to come to his feet, and helped Cellie up while James got up himself. Harry noticed that Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, was missing from the cage.   
  
I let him out for a bit of a fly, he deserved it. Harry spun around to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway. He walked over to James, and the sparkle in his eyes enlarged.  
  
James Potter.. Well, well, how did you get here? He asked, with the utmost calm. James grinned sheepishly.   
  
Well, you see, it's kind of a long story.. Dumbledore nodded.   
  
Later, then. He turned to Cellie, and a smile lit up his features.  
  
Celestia Rivera, I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here. I was told by your aunt that you were not of magical blood.. Well, I daresay that she was incorrect. Cellie nodded, a small grin on her face.   
  
I'm sorry, sir, I know that I'm a bit old, but do you suppose.. I mean, can I.. She trailed off. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Of course, Celestia. I have just the prefect in mind to help you catch up.. of course, you will need to buy some things, first. Cellie frowned.  
  
But, professor, I have no money.. I mean, I have about ten bucks, but that will barely buy me lunch! Dumbledore smiled, warmly.   
  
My dear, Evan Rivera has quite the family fortune down in a Gringotts vault. If he were to translate it all into American dollars, he'd be what I believe they call.. a billionaire? Dumbledore chuckled. Cellie's jaw dropped.  
  
My dad.. bill.. Holy.. She sputtered. Just then, James frowned.  
  
Hey, where's Sirius? He commented. Harry glanced around the room, but his godfather was nowhere to be found.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, sir, where do you suppose he is?  
  
If memory serves, I got an owl this morning, not only from you, James, but from the lovely Miss Arabella. It appears that her owl had gotten a bit misdirected, and was actually supposed to go to Evan Rivera. It said something along the lines that Celestia had been taken by Sirius, and she was going to try and confront him. I do suppose that is where Mister Black is now. Dumbledore stated.  
  
Harry said. Clearly, he wasn't expecting to get that much of a reply. Who's Arabella?  
  
Lily's next door neighbor. She went to Primary with me and Sirius—  
  
Sirius and I, Cellie corrected without thinking. James gave her a funny look, and continued.  
  
She and Lily were practically inseparable. When she got her letter (Lily and Arabella both come from muggle families), Arabella was about ready not to go, because Lily wasn't going to be able to—until Lily got a letter too. Of course, Sirius and I, we sort of originally gave Lily a fake letter, just so we could get Arabella to come, so when Lily's real letter came, we got into a bit of a jam.. James trailed off, a smile coming to his face.  
  
Um, James? Harry asked.  
  
Yeah, Harry?  
  
Did Mum—er, Lily live on Privet Drive her whole life? Harry asked. James sniggered.  
  
Lords, no! Lily and her family hated that kind of development. Well, Petunia liked the fact that everything looked the same, but then again, that was Petunia for you. They lived somewhere deep in Surrey's countryside. Sirius and I lived closer to the city. However, I think Arabella's grandparents lived on Privet Drive. Yeah, pretty sure they did. Number.. oh, 3, I think. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
James, Arabella's name—surname, I mean—It's not—  
  
Dumbledore said, with a crafty smile. Ah, yes, Harry, I do believe you may know Arabella. Although I'm not quite sure if you've ever seen her face. Harry went white, then a red tinge of anger crept into his face.  
  
Professor.. She wouldn't have been there to.. spy on Privet Drive, would she? Dumbledore gave a secretive smile.  
  
You may ask her when she arrives, Harry. For now, I think you all look a bit tired. If you'll come with me, I know of a few guest rooms which are currently vacant, and several hundred house elves that are quite eager to have some new orders. With that, Dumbledore turned back and started riding the escalator' of stairs downward. James and Harry followed. Cellie started to, but tripped over her laces and fell to the carpeted floor. Harry turned his head.  
  
You okay? She nodded.  
  
Yeah, fine. Go on without me, I'll catch up. Harry nodded, and stepped on the moving stairway. Cellie tied her sneakers, muttering something about dratted laces', when she heard a sound behind her. She jumped to her feet in suprise, turning around. However, nothing seemed to be there. Just a dusty old hat. Metz had told her that Hogwarts had ghosts, but he had never told her about them being invisible—had he?  
  
Suddenly, the voice spoke again. _Rivera child.. _it whispered. _Try on the hat.._  
  
Doing something Cellie would later regret, she tried it on. Instantly, the weird feeling she had felt while coming out of the fireplace reappeared tenfold.  
  
_So, you are the Rivera child. _It spoke into her mind. Cellie jumped.  
  
Who are you?  
  
_I am the Sorting Hat. It was I who called to you. _Cellie had heard of the Sorting Hat from Metz. It was the one who put people into the four houses._  
  
_What did you do that for? Scared me to death!  
  
_You were not scared, youngling. You were frustrated. You have no patience, I see._  
  
So I've been told, She replied sarcastically.  
  
_This rules Hufflepuff out.   
  
_Wait a second! I didn't put you on to be sorted!  
  
_Well, that's what I am used for, Rivera child. I see you becoming great, and in order to do that, you must be sorted.  
  
_But I don't want to become frigging great! I just want to eat and go to sleep! That's all!  
  
_That is not all. You want power. You want to control the world._  
  
I do NOT! She told it indignantly. I want peace, not control!  
  
_Odd. You almost have two sides to your aura. That is puzzling.  
  
_  
  
_You are certainly of Slytherin characteristics. But you are of Gryffindor at the same time. Two sides to the same coin. I cannot decide.  
  
_  
  
_So confusing. I have to place you in one, but neither fit. You are not fit for any house, yet you are fit for all of them. I—_  
  
Suddenly, Cellie felt a wrenching, as if her soul was being torn in two. The next thing she knew, she was staring into Harry's bright green orbs.  
  
Are you okay? He asked. I thought you had been gone a bit long, so I went up here to see why you weren't coming down, and the hat was practically suffocating you.. Cellie shut her eyes tightly, trying to numb out the painful headache she was experiencing. Nothing was this painful, nothing, she couldn't think straight...  
  
Suddenly, Cellie was aware of warmth around her. She realized that Harry had taken her in a hug. The headache seemed to lessen to a dull ache, and she was able to open her eyes slightly.   
  
She croaked out, sounding like she had been sick for days. He nodded, and released her very carefully, not sure if she would relapse. Cellie gave him a shaky thumbs up, so Harry let go completely and put the hat back on its shelf. He helped her up.  
  
He asked.  
  
She responded, feeling slightly better.  
  
You never answered my question. You okay?  
  
Better. Not okay. Harry seemed to take this as a good enough answer, so he started moving towards the door. Cellie followed, trying to shake off what was left of the horrible ache in her head.  
  
Little did she know that it would only be the beginning.  
  
  
**A/N:** If I've said it once, I'll say it a million times. This won't be a Cellie/Harry romance. I've other plans for her. However, if you must believe that there is something going on, I can't very well stop you, since mind erasing is something I've yet to perfect. :p  
  
**WeasleyTwinsLover1112:** Drunk Remus.. You have no idea how much I'm tempted to sneak that into my story. Problem is, I just don't see Remus as the drinking type.. *thinks*  
  
**Sarah Teer: ***grin* James and Sirius.. And, of course, we can't forget Remus. All of my favorite characters.. ^_^  
  
**Jelli Bean:** Theater Sports.. sounds incredibly fun. As for Evan, he'll show up in a bit.. probably around chapter 20 or so.  
  
**Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan: **I'm glad you like my portraying of Harry. I hate when people make him out to be the savior of the universe or something. So what if he is? He's still a fifteen year old boy.  
  
**ra-chan: **As I said to WTL, I'm really tempted to write in a drunk Remus chapter. I've got an idea where to put it, too.. Your story's great, please continue.  
  
**ShortySC22:** *grin* The Lakers are in the championship.. WHOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, rant over. :p  
  
**Tarawen:** I'm not updating as fast any more.. too much work. x_x I wanted Cellie to be a bit more realistic than most of my OC characters, now that I'm keeping her in the story (Originally, she was just going to be there as a plot point to bring James back, but now..). Update your story soon! ;p  
  



	16. First Warnings

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- Let's all yell at my wonderful teachers who decide to bring finals on top of me, shall we? :p  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Evan Rivera, Wendy Figg Rivera, Venna Rivera, Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Black Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. Annie (Andromeda) Black is loosely based on a character created by the great and mighty fanfiction writer Kaydi. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_I can't think of anything to say.._—That's nice, Cassie.   
  
Chapter Sixteen  
First Warnings  
  
  
Cellie was still reeling as she and Harry walked down the seemingly endless corridors. She was in too much of a state to even notice the castle around her. As they walked, Harry was pointing things out to her, but his voice sounded oddly muffled. Dumbledore and James had probably gone ahead, seeing as how no more blurry shapes traversed down the hallways with them.   
  
Suddenly, a gray shape materialized in front of her. Cellie stumbled back, surprised at the movement. The shape, Cellie noticed, now had faint features—was that a ruffled collar around its neck? Odder still, the shape started talking.  
  
Ary.. nut scare.. d I? It said cloudily. Harry replied with something equally confusing, then helped Cellie up.  
  
D'um.. im.. host.. Harry muttered. Cellie nodded mutely and tried to form an apologetic smile at the thing, which she assumed was a ghost. It only floated away in response. They walked for a few more minutes before stopping again, in a narrow corridor. Cellie noticed another figure which seemed to glitter. She blinked her eyes in confusion. Did all magical hats blind you and muffle your hearing, or was it just this dratted one?   
  
The figure murmured something, and the walls on either side of Cellie swung open. Cellie slammed herself to the floor, a look of sheer terror on her face. She had no interest whatsoever of being reduced to the slimness of a pancake. A warmth was suddenly felt on her shoulder, and Cellie looked up warily to see Harry. Surprisingly, he was the only one she could see relatively clearly.   
  
_At least that means that I'm not gonna be blind,_ Cellie thought to herself. She began to realize that the walls that had swung out were in fact doors of some kind, and because of the narrow hallway's look, they both nearly swung to meet in the center, making them seem to be connecting.   
  
Cellie got up, rubbing her eyes, which felt as if peroxide had touched them. She saw with great difficulty that inside one of the doors', a small suite was hidden inside, with a four poster bed, something brick that looked like a fireplace, and a wooden desk of sorts off to the right side.  
  
'Ry.. Hat.. id sorting .. Harry's voice told the shimmery figure whom Cellie still couldn't make out. She groaned at the word hat'.  
  
Don't mention it, she whispered. Harry looked visibly surprised.  
  
Cells, what?  
  
That bloody hat, don't mention it. It's giving me a headache. The shimmery thing and a second figure, who Cellie hadn't seen at first, looked towards her, incredulously. The auburn haired teenager was fast losing her patience. They had no reason to treat her like she had cancer.  
  
What, just because I can't see, and everything I hear comes out muffled, that's reason enough to assume I'm practically an invalid? She spat out, crossly, narrowing her bleary green eyes.   
  
Cellie.. o.. c'mon— Harry tried to reason, but she cut him off.  
  
I'm tired. She said, plainly, changing the subject. Let me sleep before I kill someone. Harry nodded reluctantly, and gave a look to Shimmer, who gestured to one of the open doors'. Cellie tried to give her best glare at the trio before climbing—stumbling was a better word—into the suite. The door creaked shut after her, and she got the vague feeling of being locked in. The last thing she remembered before falling onto the bed was the sinking suspicion that the hat was not a normal hat—even for a magical one. However, this thought had disappeared from her head by morning, as had the vision and hearing problems.  
  
  
  
  
Harry shut the portrait hole up after Cellie had entered, a look of frustration on his face. James and Dumbledore, who had been there the whole time, had on very different faces. For Dumbledore, it was a look of calm, which Harry usually associated with the headmaster being in deep thought. James, however, was chuckling.  
  
Harry asked his.. well, something. He didn't know exactly how to classify James. He was Harry's father, but only in the weakest sense. It was like saying that Cellie and Harry were siblings in another life—not completely absurd, but close.   
  
James gave Harry a grin. Women. Be glad, Harry, that you didn't know your mother at this age. Harry cocked an eyebrow.  
  
She was that bad? Harry questioned. James shuddered.  
  
He stated.   
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore got a look of apprehension on his face.  
  
If you'll excuse me, James, Harry.. It seems that I have two rather feisty visitors in my office. With that, he left. James and Harry each gave each other a look.  
  
He's _still_ like that? James said incredulously. Harry nodded.  
  
James shook his head, a cocky grin on his face.  
  
You know, I think Cellie might be right about us.  
  
That being.. James let out a short chuckle.  
  
She can see where you get your character. He said plainly. Nope, I can't see a bit of Lily in you.. with the exception of your eyes. His tone softened at the last part. Harry frowned, slightly.  
  
You miss her, don't you? He asked. My mum? James nodded abysmally.   
  
It would've been different if I had married her, Harry, and died with her, even. But I haven't seen her in eighteen years, and I haven't been able to even enjoy another woman's company since. He sighed. You had the more to lose, though. After all, she was your mother.  
  
Harry looked up at James's saddened face, and put on a pitiful smile.  
  
Hey, if you think about it the way Cellie always is, you were technically married to her. He said, trying to cheer James up. The elder Potter smiled slightly.   
  
I guess... But I'm not sure what's worse: Having known that I truly loved her, but she was murdered, or never knowing. James sighed. You should probably go to sleep, it's been a long floo ride. I'll take the next portrait over. Harry nodded silently, and entered the portrait room across from Cellie. Only as he was falling asleep did he realize that the third chamber James was supposedly taking had not been unlocked by Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
James saw off Harry to his room, gently pushing the portrait back against the wall. He leaned against the wall that Cellie's room had been on, closing his eyes slightly. Sirius was coming with Arabella; well, hopefully those two would work their problems out.   
  
And then, he yawned, When they come here I think I'll just have them unlock another portrait..  
  
It was only moments later that James heard a creaking. His eyes flew open, and enlarged to moons as he saw the guard of Harry's portrait—no longer a courtier, but a teenage boy with uncontrollable black hair and a fiendish smile grinned back at him, decked out in red and gold quidditch robes. The plaque aside it read, Head Boy of 1976, James Henry Potter, Gryffindor Head Boy Suite.   
  
James took a sharp breath. The tradition of having the Head Boy Suite of each house decorated with a portrait of the last Head Boy to take up residence there hadn't gone, but—surely Gryffindor had found a Head Boy in the eighteen years he had been gone—Slytherin couldn't have taken the title for all those years—could they have?  
  
A feeling of dread mounting within him, he jumped up from the wall he was leaning on and spun around to look at the portrait where Cellie had entered.   
  
Oh, no.. He breathed. Lily's smiling face shone back at him. In the flesh.  
  
  
  
Sirius was surprised to find that not ten seconds after arriving at the school with Arabella in tow, Dumbledore appeared in his office.  
  
_Go figure,_ Sirius thought. Dumbledore gave him a warm smile.  
  
Ah, Sirius.. Both Potters were quite anxious about your absence, Dumbledore said. If there was any sign of Arabella's amazement being gone in the first place, it reappeared, accompanied by a look of apprehension.  
  
So.. What Sirius said.. it's true? James.. he's.. She stuttered, trying to find the right words. Dumbledore only nodded slightly in return.  
  
Sirius speaks of the truth. Although he knows quite a bit more than I currently do, seeing as how he's been with Mr. Potter for a day or so more than I have, so he must know his story. Sirius acknowledged this remark with a bob from the head.  
  
I'd tell you now, Professor, but there are still some parts I don't understand myself.. also.. He demonstrated his also' remark with a large yawn. Dumbledore gave him an understanding smile.  
  
Your companions were of the same state you are in now. I sent them down to the guest rooms in the south corridor. I'm sure you remember them well, Sirius.   
  
Sirius swallowed a lump in his throat. Ya—Yeah. I remember them. _They were only where Annie stayed.._ Sirius shook the thought from his head.  
  
Albus, the passwords? Arabella interrupted Sirius's chain of thought by asking._  
  
Thank you, Bella._ Dumbledore scrunched up his brow.  
  
Crystal fog and tea leaves, I believe. At Sirius's odd look, the headmaster got a glint of laughter in his eyes.  
  
If I remember correctly, back when you lot were in schooling, Professor Moissant used to teach in that corridor, using each room as a different divining device. The classroom was moved up to the North Tower, however, in your sixth year, because we needed guest rooms. I must have forgotten to change the passwords. Dumbledore explained.   
  
Arabella agreed rather quickly. Yes, I remember, don't you, Sirius? Now, come on. And with that, she tugged him out of the room and towards the moving staircase.   
  
As soon as they were out of Dumbledore's earshot, Sirius turned to Arabella. What the hell was that? He spat.  
  
An excuse. I was tired. She said, plainly. Sirius scoffed.  
  
You just want to see James. He said, with a hurt look in his eyes.   
  
Arabella glared at him. So what if I do? I haven't seen the man since Harry was a year old, Sirius. That should account for something. They had gotten off the moving staircase and bypassed the gargoyle, walking towards the south corridor.  
  
Sirius tried to hide the jealousy as he muttered, Well you haven't seen me in that long, either.  
  
She asked, a bit crisply. What was that?  
  
Nothing, Arabella, nothing. He replied, just as icily.  
  
_I'm a really horrible friend. Here James is, alive, and all I can think of is Arabella's attention. I'm downright awful._  
  
  
  
  
James stumbled back, his back edging up against his portrait. Lily bit her lip in confusion.  
  
What is it, James? You look like you've just seen the Bloody Baron, and Godric knows that he can't get into the Heads Hall. James blinked, the rest of his body frozen. This was _LILY_. But she was eighteen..  
  
She called out, again. James, for the love of Godric, answer me. You can't possibly be drunk or anything before your last quidditch match of the season... can you? Oh, jeez, if Remus and Sirius got you DRUNK.. Her face went from worried, to annoyed, to angry. James just stood there. He remembered this. It was two nights before the Graduation Ball. But.. what was he doing here.   
  
However, all thoughts washed from his head as Lily put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
She asked, a tender tone to her voice. Hey, what is it? James blinked back the tears that were unwillingly starting to form. Here she was. Lily. She was alive. She was here. No matter how he got back into the past, no matter. He couldn't duplicate himself, not again. He had to tell her now. He had to avoid the Timekey. He had to.  
  
Without anything more on the subject, James leaned in and kissed Lily. Suddenly, as he pulled away, it was as if time was speeding forward, with him standing in the same place. He saw flashes of events before his eyes.   
  
_A funeral—I can't read the tombstone..  
  
Wedding..   
  
What.. Hospital.. Mungo's?_ The hospital suddenly flushed into view. A nurse was talking to him.  
  
I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Potter. We tried all we could, but we couldn't save her.   
  
James asked dumbly.  
  
Your wife. Her child, a girl, was dead upon birth. James gasped.  
  
He breathed. It can't be..   
  
Suddenly, the scene swam out of view, and he heard a voice calling to him._  
  
_   
  
He croaked.  
  
No, James. The voice was still hazy, a female's..  
  
Suddenly a good, sharp kick in the side brought his vision back from the black tide.  
  
He yelled. Son of a..   
  
You shouldn't have done that. My way would've worked better. The female said.  
  
Your way is SLOW. The male's voice was more familiar.  
  
James asked, as his friend's face zapped back.   
  
  
  
I'm gonna kill you for that. Sirius chuckled weakly.  
  
The way you were thrashing about, James, I'm not sure you could do anything. Remembering the visions, James shuddered.  
  
It was just a dream. James stated. Sirius nodded.  
  
More like a nightmare, it seems. The female came into view, and James sat up in surprise.   
  
He exclaimed. My god.. Arabella gave him a shaken smile. Obviously, she was still getting over the shock of seeing him.   
  
Hullo, James.. Long time, no see. She tried to say lightly. James gave her a weak smile. Sirius, however, still had the frown on his face.  
  
James, you look like hell. C'mon, Bella and I can share a portrait room and you can have the other. Arabella narrowed her eyes.  
  
We will NOT.. I'll take one room, Sirius, and you and James can share the other.   
  
Arabella, he needs to sleep!  
  
Well so do you, you idiot! You look worse than he does! She blurted out. Sirius stopped arguing and looked at her.  
  
You, my lady, are the single most confusing woman I have ever met. He stated. And James should sleep alone. I get nightmares, so I'd wake him up.  
  
You know I'm still here, right? James questioned. Both looked at James sheepishly.   
  
Sorry, James. They replied.   
  
You're right, Sirius. Arabella relented. James, can you get up? He nodded. All right. Portrait next to the one of Helga Hufflepuff. Password is tea leaves. She left for the other one after telling him, leaving both men behind.  
  
You're sure you're all right. Sirius asked. James gave a curt nod.  
  
For now. Say, who named the passwords? Sounds like Divination.   
  
James, my friend, it's a long story..  
  
  
  
**A/N:** I know, I'm awful for not updating. My teachers have an intricate plot to keep me from this story, I swear..  
  
**Jelli Bean: **You'll be pretty surprised, I'll assure you..  
  
**ra-chan: **Finals = evil things. That's all I have to say.  
  
**Tarawen:** As for the hat, it wasn't acting of it's own preference, I'll assure you. However, Voldie has no control over the hat. Three-Peat.. I guess I should be excited, but it was too easy..  
  
**WeasleyTwinsLover1112:** ROFL!! I should..  
  
**Lilygurl: **You're close, but Voldie isn't _in_ the hat.. As for Cassie, you'll see her in a chapter or two.  
  
**Sarah Teer: **Unfortunately, Draco won't play a big part in this story. He'll be mentioned when school starts for Harry and co, though.  
  



	17. Never Act Your Age

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- Surprise! I'm back with another chapter, including a sneak peak at everyone's favorite—*her mouth is covered up by a big, black paw, and a protesting Cellie is pulled off stage.*  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Evan Rivera, Wendy Figg Rivera, Venna Rivera, Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Black Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. Annie (Andromeda) Black is loosely based on a character created by the great and mighty fanfiction writer Kaydi. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_I'm ba-ack.._—That's nice, Cassie.   
  
Chapter Seventeen  
Never Act Your Age  
  
  
Over the remaining days of the summer holiday, James seemed to jump into the father' role. Maybe it was just because of his horrible nightmares about Lily, but either way, he became incredibly involved. With Sirius tagging along, for Arabella seemed to have no time for him anymore (Something about her work), James seemed determined to show Harry and Cellie every inch of the castle he had found back in his school years.   
  
On this particular day, they were traveling through an intricate maze of raising platforms, which supposedly led to the Slytherin commons.  
  
Got the surprise', Padfoot? James yelled back at Sirius as he jumped from one moving platform to the next, nearly missing the jump.   
  
Yup! A lucky Slytherin's gonna have a fun time with this! Sirius threw back, patting the satchel slung over his back. Cellie looked down from the platform she, Sirius, and Harry were on. Big mistake. An eon of nothingness leered below.   
  
Uh, Sirius? She asked, warily, as he motioned for Harry to jump. The black haired teenager jumped as reluctantly as Cellie felt, and had to have James pull him up onto the block.  
  
Not now, Cells. Jump! She shut her eyes and leaped forward. She felt ground underneath her feet, and relaxed slightly.   
  
Oh, Cellie.. Sirius scolding voice could be heard from—above? She opened her eyes and found herself suspended in mid air below the block.  
  
She screamed up at him. I'M GONNA DIE!   
  
Just relax! It's fine, the space is just carpeting! Cellie glanced down at her feet.'  
  
WELL, IT DOESN'T BLOODY WELL LOOK LIKE CARPET! She retorted back. Sirius made a noise of frustration, and the next thing Cellie knew, she was being levitated up to the next block. Harry and James stood there, wands out, magicking her up. As her feet touched solid ground, she flashed Harry a sheepish grin of thanks. James looked offended.  
  
What, no thanks for me? He said mockingly. Cellie sent a roll of the eyes his way as Sirius jumped onto the block.  
  
Hey, why isn't this one moving? She asked.   
  
Harry shrugged. I think this one's mounted. Sirius nodded.  
  
Right you are, Harry. This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorms. We can rest here, before attempting that. As to what that' was, Sirius pointed to a long row of rocks.  
  
They fall down at the slightest pressure. We're going to have to sprint over them together. If we all had wands, I'd suggest we levitate each other—  
  
Which is what we used to do. James interjected. Sirius nodded.  
  
Exactly. But since we don't we all need to run, and run fast. Got it? Both teenagers nodded in agreement.   
  
Er, Harry? Cellie whispered to her friend.  
  
He said out of the corner of his mouth. She gestured to the adults, who were focusing on the blocks, discussing ideas on how to pass them.  
  
Is it just me and my ignorance about this world, or do they seem to be acting a tad under their age? She questioned. Seeing Harry's look and mistaking it for anger, she went into an explaining spiel. Oh, it isn't that I don't think it's proper or anything, hardly that, but James didn't really seem to be the pranking type anymore. Neither does Sirius. Cellie said all this in a soft whispering tone.  
  
Harry frowned slightly. I'm not angry, I understand completely. They're acting a bit odd. After all, considering everything that's happened.. He trailed off, implying where the sentence was going. Cellie bobbed her head in agreement.   
  
'S'as if they've magically been transported back into 6th year or something. She pointed out.   
  
Yeah, and they're bound by the code of the Marauders to make as much trouble for incoming Slytherins as possible.. Harry whispered back jestingly. Cellie snickered rather loudly, bringing unwanted looks over their way.  
  
Uh.. we're.. uhm.. ready? She said sheepishly, under the sarcastic looks of her uncle and former teacher.  
  
  
  
  
Upon returning from their trek, James and Sirius were greeted with a welcome surprise. Remus had returned from his travels across the countryside, notifying the old gang'. Unfortunately, Remus looked worse than ever, and not only did his hair look even grayer, but his face was becoming dangerously pale.  
  
Hey, Harry, d'you mind showing Cellie how to ride a broomstick? Sirius asked him softly, then turned to Cellie. I know it's been at the top of your to-do list for awhile.   
  
Cellie remarked. Harry cocked an eyebrow at her, and the girl grinned.   
  
Sorry, slang for awesome back in California.. still have to get used to things here. Off they went, leaving Sirius, James, and Remus in the Great Hall. Observing their sooty muggle clothes (Sirius refused to even try to go into Hogsmeade to get robes under a disguise, after what had happened last time, understandably), and disheveled appearance, Remus chuckled.  
  
Showing our young friends some of the more dangerous passageways, I gather. Both men nodded as if they were on death row. Remus frowned.  
  
Sirius, that look is a bit unbecoming.. Especially if you want to look like a proper wizard and not a convic—   
  
Padfoot, I do think that old Moony's hit a bedpost one too many times, eh? Unbecoming.. What kind of a word is that? James said, cutting Remus off.  
  
I certainly agree, Prongs. It sounds much like a Lily word. James grinned and nodded.  
  
It does, it does.. Remus looked at both men strangely.  
  
Have you two been.. drinking? He asked precariously.  
  
Jus' a bit.. House-elves dunno when to stop.. Sirius imitated, sending James into gales of laughter.  
  
Remus stuttered. Sirius only came out of character once and pointed to his hair, and then continued the imitation game. Remus, finally realizing what—or rather, who his friend was imitating, gave a weak chuckle.  
  
Quite funny, Sirius. Now, where can I throw these bags down? He said, in stiff tones. Both James and Sirius came out of the trance, then, and looked at their friend in concern.  
  
Hey, Remus, you good? I mean, I guess it's none of our business about what's wrong— Sirius started to say.  
  
You're right. It's none of your business. Remus intercut. Now, where's the sleeping corridor?  
  
Sirius shook his head and stepped in front of Remus. No go. These topics are not to be avoided.   
  
Oh, really, Sirius? I seem to remember a slight slip of information on who was the Secret Keeper.. Tell me, was I even in the loop? Sirius's eyes narrowed.  
  
That has nothing to do with the bloody topic! He retorted.  
  
But it does. If I can't trust you.. Remus dropped off the rest of his sentence. Sirius looked ready to murder someone, but before he could open his mouth to answer, James stepped in-between the two.  
  
Remus, that was uncalled for. Sirius, stop pestering him about it. It's Remus's choice to tell us, and no amount of battering— He glared at both. From either of you—will help that. So both of you, shut up.  
  
For a moment, both men were silent. Finally, Remus managed to shoot James a tired smile.  
  
The peacemaker, as always. He said. Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
Funny, I thought that was up your alley, Remus. The fight had been momentarily forgotten, as Remus gave him a quick grin.   
  
Sirius stated, obviously meaning the topic of the fight. Remus nodded.   
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, James sat down on the stairwell. Good. I was starting to think this was gonna be sixth year all over again. Sirius and Remus groaned.   
  
Uh, James, maybe you were out of it when we made this rule, Remus started.  
  
More like into it.. It being Lily, of course, Sirius remarked, a crafty smile upon his face. James swatted at him.  
  
Not funny. He stated.   
  
Of course it is! You just don't see the humor in it, as of yet. Sirius said, while Remus rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, Sirius snorted. We sort of made a pact to erase sixth year from our minds.  
  
That include Malfoy's— However, James didn't get to finish the sentence, because someone had decided to clear his throat at the top of the stairs. All eyes looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.   
  
Ah, Remus, so glad to see you've come back safe and sound. I have a matter I wish to discuss with you in my office, if you don't mind. Remus turned to his friends.  
  
Mind losing me for an hour or so? Probably has to do with my job. James and Sirius shook their heads, and Remus got up, taking his luggage with him.   
  
After he and Dumbledore disappeared into the corridors, James and Sirius looked to one another, devilish grins spread on their faces.  
  
What d'you say we go and.. test some of the school's broom models? I've seen Harry on his Firebolt, and they never made brooms like _that_ when we were in school.. Sirius said, grinning. Besides, you haven't been on a broomstick in the last decade and a half, excepting the ride you took on Harry's—but no broomstick flies well with four people on it.. James pondered things for a second, his classic look reserved usually only for thinking up pranks, and a grin lit up his face.  
  
Yes, let's. And if the Slytherins's brooms happen to get in the way.. James trailed off, Sirius understanding perfectly well what his old friend meant. The two ran off, as if they were still just carefree teenagers, towards the Hogwarts broom shed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Cellie was having the time of her life on Harry's Firebolt. It had taken her quite a few tries to get the broom to respond (It's not used to other people riding it,), but after that it was like clockwork.   
  
Currently, she was flying big loops around the Quidditch stadium, admist Harry's yells for her not to fly too high. YOU DON'T WANT TO FALL OFF, CELLS! IT IS YOUR— Cellie responded with a quick nosedive of the broom, down to eyelevel with Harry.  
  
At his stupendous look, she just grinned. Maybe I'm just a natural with this broom stuff. You wouldn't happen to have any openings for a chaser on your team, would you? Harry chuckled.  
  
Show my teammates that kind of flying, and you'll probably be welcome to almost any position on the team.   
  
Yours excluded, of course. She replied.   
  
Of course. Harry glanced at his watch Ginny had given him for his birthday. Cellie hovered over, her eyebrows raising in interest.  
  
Cool watch. Didja get the whole mortal peril' thing silk screened on or something? Harry shook his head.  
  
Nah, wizarding watch. Her eyes lit up.  
  
Kickass! I've got to get me one of those.. She frowned, suddenly. How much do you think they cost? Harry grimaced. The cost of the watch had crossed his mind before, and it certainly didn't look cheap. Ginny hadn't spent too much on it, had she?  
  
I, uh, wouldn't know. Friend gave it to me. Cellie grinned.  
  
You have very cool friends, Harry. Must introduce me to them when they come to Hogwarts.. They won't.. I mean.. they're not prejudiced against.. Americans? Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
Why would they be? Cellie laughed rather shakily.  
  
Well, you see, the people I met when Dad and mum took us over to England.. Well, they treated us just fine when Dad was around, but if it was just mum and myself.. Well, shopkeepers didn't seem to be too friendly to Americans. Kept on muttering something about Americans spoiling London. I dunno, but it sure didn't make me feel welcome. Harry frowned.  
  
Well, I know for a fact that Ron and Hermione would never do that! They're just about the nicest people I know.. Unless you get into a fight with them. Cellie brought the broom down to the ground from its hovering position and handed it to Harry.   
  
Remind me never to get into a fight with them, then. She said, a grin on her face. Now, if you don't mind, I'm starving. Catch you later! With that, she ran off the field, towards the locker room. Harry rolled his eyes and started running after her, Firebolt in hand.  
  
But you don't even know where the kitchens are! He shouted hoarsely at her.  
  
I'LL FIND She yelled back. GOOD SENSE OF DIRECTION! Harry snorted and stopped running, to take a breather. It had taken Cellie forty minutes to find her way to the dining hall that morning.   
  
Yeah! Right! He yelled back, too tired to run on. Running all over the field for the last couple of hours, making sure she didn't fall off his broom, had tired Harry out. He walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor locker rooms, where they had entered.  
  
  
  
  
So, how are we doing? Did you manage to contact everyone? Dumbledore asked, as they walked down towards his office. Nodding, Remus pulled out a scroll from his satchel.  
  
Fletcher's good, Amos is ready to help in any way he can, because of his son, Remus shuddered. That was truthfully awful, he remembered vaguely teaching Cedric in his class. The boy was a horrible loss to the magical community. Taking in a deep breath, he continued. The Weasleys, as always, are gung ho, though their newest graduate.. Percy, if I remember correctly, is swaying a bit towards the Ministry; The Walkers, however, seem to have disappeared. I think they're up in Japan, either way, I couldn't contact them. Arabella's missing as well. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Well, that is unfortunate about the Walkers.. Arabella is already here, so no worries about her. Dumbledore and Remus rounded the corner, and stopped in front of his office. And, it seems we have two more candidates. Canary Creams! The gargoyle swung open, and both men climbed onto the moving stairs.  
  
Glancing at the Headmaster, Remus observed a curious smile on his face. Who would the two be, Headmaster? Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Well, of course, the first would be the elder Mr. Potter. Now that he is curiously back, he'd be a valued ally.. However, I am worried to how Harry might take it. He has rediscovered his father once, and I daresay he does not want to lose him again. Secondly, we do have a problem on our hands. How do we present to the public a living, breathing, James Potter, and notify the magical world that he blatantly misused a Time Turner to change the course of time? Dumbledore nodded, slightly. Ah, but things will right themselves, soon enough. We will find a way. They reached the top of the steps, and got off on the landing.   
  
There's still one character missing, Professor. Who is the other person?   
  
Dumbledore smiled cryptically. Why, the person sitting in my office, of course. Remus looked at the old man strangely as he opened the door while saying this.  
  
However, all thoughts fled from Remus's brain as he realized the identity of the new candidate.   
  
He gasped out.  
  
  
  
  
James Metz was a very unhappy teenager. Not only was he stuck in his home on account of bringing in a very wild and savage Hippogriff into the house (The Hippogriff was currently tethered in their backyard, under an invisible screen), Cellie, Professor Evans, and Sirius Black were nowhere to be found. Of course, his parents didn't believe a word he spoke to them, but why should they? As he spoke his story out loud, Metz had realized how incredibly stupid it sounded.   
  
Cellie, whenever you come back from wherever you are, you are dead meat. Having an adventure without me, humph.  
  
  
  
**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in awhile, so an extra long chapter for you all. Noting that Sirius, Remus, and James don't seem to be acting their age, I have one simple explanation—if you hadn't seen your childhood friend in ages on account of him being supposedly dead, and then you all were transported to your childhood playplace', what would you do? :P  
  
  
**Mr. P:** Okay, Hydrophobic. I'm not a language expert, so you can blame my stupidity on that.  
  
**Kay:** Alright, maybe I can straighten a couple things out for you. There was something messing around with the Sorting Hat to screw with Cellie's brain. Sure, it sounds like the normal Sorting Hat, but something's different. Kudos to anyone who can point it out, and no, Voldie's not in the hat.  
  
As for the portrait hole dealio, that was all a strange dream. James wasn't really in Hogwarts, he had gone into an odd trance of sorts. The portraits, in actuality, were not Head Boy and Girl portraits, but James thought they were because he was delusional. The whole sequence of events was just a dream, because James keeps on wondering about if life would be different if he had talked to Lily then, before Remus, before any of that.  
  
Hope that explains a bit.  
  
**Tarawen:** Yup, the oldies are a bit of a mudslide right now.. Voldemort's rising, they've all run into each other again, and everything's so confusing.. Poor you, on the fanfiction deal.. At least you didn't miss _that_ much.. FF.net decided that it was going to crash and burn for a couple of weeks.  
  
**ra-chan: **Yeah, Sirius and Arabella are with the Headmaster in his office, James is out in the hallway, and Harry and Cellie are in rooms across from each other.  
  
**Katxue:** Yeah, I know that Percy got the Head Boy position, the big deal of this was that James was in a dream. These weren't the real suites, he just thought they were. So, naturally, James wouldn't know about Percy, nor would it apply, since James dreamt himself into a dreamlike state of the past..  
  
**Jennie:** Yeah, I know, but I wanted to do something different than the usual, Let's bring Jamsey back with a spell/something kind of theory.


	18. Exception To The Rule

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- Gah! I lost the mailing list.. -_- Got to rebuild it, so don't yell at me if I forget your e-mail...  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Evan Rivera, Wendy Figg Rivera, Venna Rivera, Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Black Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. Annie (Andromeda) Black is loosely based on a character created by the great and mighty fanfiction writer Kaydi. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_Oh, yeah, real smooth, Cells, tell them I'm_—That's nice, Cassie.   
  
Chapter Eighteen  
The Exception To The Rule  
  
  
Cassandra did not like her new Azkaban guard. He smelled of dragon liver and burnt onions, and wasn't much of a talker. As an added bonus, he absolutely hated any sign of emotion (When he was implemented into the compound after R—_He _had left, and saw Cassie sitting rather sulkily, she had gotten a rather nasty shock from the troll's sparkler device). First a werewolf, and now a troll? Cassie blew a strand of black hair from her face and sighed.  
  
_I'd much rather have Rem—_ She shook off the thought. She'd break down if she thought of him.   
  
Suddenly, there was a familiar yell behind her. Cassie perked up, and turned from the new wand she had started to carve. Could it be?  
  
Blinking, she turned from her seat on the courtyard bench and her eyes widened as she saw Jonathan Ollivander waving wildly from a part of the fence near the troll's guarding spot.  
  
Cassandra! Is it really you? He called over her way.  
  
Jonathan! My gosh, I thought you'd never get here! She yelled at the aging wandmaker, while she jumped from her seat and started running over to him.  
  
Well, I had a few, say, complications, Jonathan said, Like the fact that I'm no longer thirty seven any more. Indeed, Cassie could see that her fatherlike figure had aged quite a bit, which struck a waning chord in her. Suddenly, a small shock struck her body, sending her to the ground instantly. Jonathan looked down at her with worry, but she held a small hand up.   
  
I'm.. alright.. She gasped, trying to regain her breath. Cassie raised herself on her feet with some difficulty, and she glared at the troll, who growled at her.  
  
Yeh ain't lowed to spake wuth hoomans. He grunted. Cassie narrowed her eyes in anger.  
  
Now, listen, you— Jonathan shook his head.  
  
No, Cassie, my dear. Not a good idea. He cleared his throat, and the troll turned around slowly, giving him The Glare. Jonathan gulped, and cleared his throat again. Excuse me, but I'm here to validate Miss Woods as a prime member of society and not of this.. lovely place. He finished. The guard's stomach growled, and not for the first time, Cassie was afraid for her former mentor.  
  
Whars init fer meh? His scratchy voice replied. Cassie shuddered inwardly.  
  
"Well.. you won't have the supreme pleasure of being company for the beautiful Miss Cassandra anymore. Jonathan made up, smiling his best eerie customer smile. The troll grunted again, and punched his way through into Cassie's cage. She barely had any time for fear as he suddenly grabbed Cassie by the robes.   
  
I beg your pardon.." She started to say, but didn't get a chance to finish, as he easily threw her over the guard wire. As she passed it, a sharp pain stung her right arm, but she had no time for that. Thinking fast, she grabbed her second wand she was working on (Cassie had given _Him_ her first one), as of yet unfinished, pointed the wand to herself, and shouted,  
  
Wingardium Leviosa! Regularly, this was not a good idea, something about messing around with wizard chi, and putting spells on yourself had serious repurcussions—not to mention the fact she was doing it with an unfinished wand—but that didn't really worry Cassie.   
  
For a couple of seconds, it seemed as if the spell was going to cooperate—before it fell out from under her.  
  
_That's it. I'm dead._ Cassie thought.   
  
Luckily, her old mentor wasn't at all rusty on his wand skills, and the moment Cassie lost control of the spell, he was on it.   
  
As he lowered her slowly to the ground, she flashed him a grateful smile. Thanks, Jon. He grinned.  
  
Can't have you dying on me again.. Hrm, what's that? He touched her right arm, and Cass winced. A long scratch ran down it.  
  
Ah.. it's nothing. I'm fine, really. Ollivander seemed to accept this statement, and glanced at his watch.  
  
Come on, let's go file a complaint about this big ogre, and get out of here. He offered her his arm, and she took it, flipping her head around and sticking her tongue out at her old guard, who was busy trying to find a way out of Cassie's old cage'.   
  
  
  
  
Cassie breathed a sigh of immense relief as she and Jonathan walked out of the gates of Azkaban.   
  
So, was the food that bad? He asked her as they walked down to the the dock.  
  
She asked dumbly. Jonathan shook his head.  
  
You don't seem to be your usual self. Of course, I haven't seen you in a hundred years, so, you know, things could have changed.. Cassie groaned and rubbed her temples, shaking off the remainder of the shock the guard had given her.  
  
More than you think. She muttered.  
  
  
  
replied Cassie. Ollivander touched her arm tenderly. Hey, it's still just me. You can tell, I won't go selling it to the Wand or the Prophet.. For a moment, Cass was tempted to spill the whole story. She needed to get it off her chest, and far away.   
  
However, as they walked through the harbor to the boat they'd be taking—the very smallest, cramped, and most old fashioned rowboat Cassie had ever seen—she decided to scrap that idea. Telling tales on a boat was just not a good idea.   
  
Does that thing.. float? She asked incredulously, brushing his question off. Jonathan chuckled.  
  
I should hope so. You can't exactly apparate on Azkaban grounds. Here, get in. She glared mock daggers at him.  
  
Me? I'm not getting in that thing first. Your choice of transportation, you get in. Ollivander grumbled, and got in.  
  
There. It seems to be fine. Come on. Cassie rolled her eyes, and got into the rickety, paint worn boat. She sat across from him on a very old, outdated cushion—and jumped up in pain seconds later.  
  
Jonathan asked worriedly.   
  
I'm okay.. stupid pillow, there's something sharp in it.. Cringing, Cassie moved over to the other seat, and investigated the pillow she had been sitting on, while Jonathan turned, and started charming the boat for speed. It had an odd tear in the side, and Cass slowly put her hand in, feeling for the object she had sat on. Her hand grasped around something long, cylinder shaped, and smooth. She pulled it out, and gasped silently.   
  
In her hands was the wand she had given Remus. Her heart caught in her throat as she saw what was carved in the side.  
  
_Together in spirit, forever apart. Thus is the path of my heart._   
  
She recognized the poem, for Remus had it inscribed in a pocketwatch as well. She had asked about it once, but he had simply said that it was from his mother. Cassie didn't want to bring family up, lest she have to tell someone about the event she wasn't supposed to remember but so clearly did, so she had dropped the subject right after that.  
  
Biting her lip, she slipped the wand into her robe. No need to inform Jonathan about something—someone—she'd never see again.   
  
Let's get out of here, Jonathan. She said, keeping her face calm. Ollivander nodded.  
  
Yes, let's. Azkaban is not the most cheerful of places. _Aller!_ Jonathan shouted, and the boat began to move.  
  
She asked, quizzically. Isn't that french? Jonathan nodded.  
  
You honestly think I've only dealt with English wizards? Cassie shook her head slowly.  
  
Well, no.. but I thought all spells were in Latin. Ollivander grinned.  
  
Cassie, my dear, there is never only one side of the block. Not everyone uses Latin, not by a long shot. She nodded, and they continued in silence for a few minutes, until Jonathan broke it.  
  
Say, Cassandra?   
  
She replied, fingering Remus's wand absentmindedly in her pocket.   
  
Albus Dumbledore.. the Headmaster of Hogwarts.. he wants a word with you. Cassie raised an eyebrow.   
  
Why would he want to talk with me, exactly? Jonathan shrugged.  
  
Not sure. Probably wants to talk with you, to help you get back hom— Cassie glared at him, almost daring him to finish the word.  
  
I have no intention of going back, Jonathan. She replied, icily.  
  
But Cass, if you don't, it'll play havoc with time! She shot another glare his way.  
  
Screw time. Frowning, Ollivander said no more, and directed the boat to the mainland with his wand.  
  
  
  
  
They arrived at the Southampton Wizarding Docks later in the afternoon, and caught a train to Hogsmeade station. All throughout the train ride, there was an overly uncomfortable silence between the two. At about five that evening, the train came to a halt, and Cassie and Ollivander found a carriage awaiting them. Cassie obediently got in, but Jonathan did not.  
  
Hey, come on! She said. He shook his head. You're on your own now, Cassie. And the carriage door shut before she could retort.  
  
  
  
After the carriage stopped at the base of the castle, Cassie simply had to just take a moment to admire the huge structure. It _was_ one of the most fantastic castles she had ever seen in her twenty-nine years of life. Walking up the stairs to the oak doors, she was met halfway by a small creature with overly large ears, which seemed to be wearing.. a tea cozy?  
  
Cassie Woods! Miss Cassie! Come this way, Miss Cassie! Dobby will take you to Dumbledore! Cassie raised a skeptical eyebrow, but followed the house-elf though a maze of hallways and paintings. After awhile, they stopped in front of a large gargoyle.  
  
This is his.. office? Cassie asked, her tone crisp.  
  
Yes Cassie Woods! Professor Dumbledore is a grand man, yes! Sugar Quills! Cassie was about to ask about the mention of candy, before she realized it was a password of sorts, because the gargoyle was moving over. A movable stairway was revealed, and both Cassie and the.. thing climbed onto it, riding until the top. The thing then saluted Cassie, and went back down. Cassie, not seeing much else to do, opened the glass door and went inside.  
  
The office was quite spectacular. Numerous wizarding goodies and portraits lined the walls and shelves, and if Cassie was looking correctly, a phoenix stood in a cage over by several armchairs. She collapsed into the nearest one, tired from the journey. Taking out the wand she had recovered, Cass traced the letter carving word for word, a heavy smile on her face.   
  
Oh, for the love of Godric, Remus, why'd you have to do this.. Why'd you have to— But her sentence was cut off by the turning of the door. She shut up, and looked at the occupant coming through it.  
  
Remus Lupin gasped, whether it was from amazement or terror, Cass didn't know. Or care. She took a shattered breath, and looked at Remus, just looked at him. He had come back. He betrayed his words. Cassie knew tears were coming to her eyes, but she made no movement to wipe them away. The glass door shut behind Remus, but neither person looked towards it, transfixed on the other. Cassie swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to get up, managing to stay on her feet. She held the wand out, with the inscription, her hand shaking.  
  
You.. ah.. You forgot it. In the boat. She said hoarsely, her voice suddenly gone.   
  
Remus took a step forward, and then another, his line of sight never leaving her. He laid his right hand on the tip of the wolvesbane wand, several inches, Cassie saw, from her shaking hand.   
  
Did you come all the way to Hogwarts just to—just to give me this? He asked, tenderly. _Just ignore him. _She told herself. _He practically goes and sends you into a nervous breakdown, why should you talk to him?_   
  
She cursed the word the moment it left her mouth. Remus shifted uncomfortably.  
  
I.. I told you. My job. Cassie narrowed her eyes.  
  
Not that, She said softly, with an icy tone, I meant why did you never want us to meet again? You act like I mean the frigging world to you, and then you go and say that as you leave. I'm sorry, Remus, but if that's how you think you talk to a girl, you should go and punch your teacher in the face. Remus looked crestfallen, and he stepped closer to her. Cassie turned her back to Remus, dropping the wand fully into his hand.  
  
Oh, Cassie.. He said, his voice cracking. Cass, I'm so, so, sorry.. She shook her head slowly.  
  
No, you're not. She managed to get out, admist conflicting emotions. You thought it was just one big game. Let's see who can break the girl from the past first, huh? Let's see if she's as strong and mighty as what's his name Black! She said, in a cold tone, not bothering to wipe her tears. Remus put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to involuntarily shudder.  
  
Look, Cassie, that's not what it was, I swear. Dumbledore made me promise— She flipped around, angrily, throwing Remus's hands off her shoulders.   
  
Dumbledore? So, he's part of this nasty charade? Did he invite me here just to torture me? Do you know what it's like, to have bottled up feelings you can't spill, not for anything? You look, Remus Lupin. I thought that once, just once, I'd have someone I could actually care about, someone I could share my life with, and then you just decide to throw me out on the streets. I— Cassie suddenly found herself in a tight embrace, Remus's lips upon hers. She blinked several times in surprise, and pulled away.  
  
Hey, I wasn't done talkin— Remus put a finger to her mouth.  
  
And I wasn't done kissing you. He stated. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone? Cassie looked at him with disgust.  
  
Not this time, Lupin. It may have worked in Azkaban, but I was vulnerable then. So shove off. No petty mind games are going to work on me this time. Cassie replied.  
  
Well, at least let me speak in my defense, Remus said earnestly. I never got to say what I wanted to in that courtyard; mayhaps I was too scared. All I know is that I love you, Cassie, and no matter who your relations are, I don't want to lose you. Her relatively steady breath pattern shattered, and the tears began to form again. She looked at Remus, and smiled sadly.  
  
She spoke very softly, and the desolation was still visible in her voice. Remus reached up, and brushed the tears from her eyes.  
  
Cassie, I never meant to hurt you. You've got to understand that. It wasn't like I had a choice. Cassie raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
Cassie spat. I thought that it was up to you.  
  
He put a hand through his sandy hair in frustration. The decision didn't come from me, Cassie. It's just.. Dumbledore found something about the past—your future. Cassie's face lightened slightly.  
  
What about it? Remus frowned.  
  
I can't say, Cass. It would ruin time's course. One of my friends has already messed it up so much that I'm not sure he won't go straight to Azkaban. It's just.. as much as I want to pretend that the past never happened, it does. And it needs you there. Her heart caught in her throat for the second time that afternoon.  
  
What if I don't want to go back? She asked quietly. What if I want to stay? Remus bowed his head slightly, and Cassie saw how torn the man was.   
  
You can't.. He said, hurt in his voice. You marry someone else. She froze.  
  
What do you mean, I marry someone else? She bit her lip in frustration. And why would you care so much? What happened to the Remus Lupin who didn't care about time's course, or anything? Remus frowned, and his features were deathly pale.  
  
It's.. He's.. Remus started, but didn't know how to finish. Cassie caught the glint in his eye, though.  
  
She frowned. You said something.. Relations.. A dawning look came to her eyes, but before she could respond, the door opened. Cassie looked up, surprised, and saw the old man standing in the doorway. The two had made such a racket that they did not hear the door open.  
  
Remus flipped around, a guilty look on his face. Professor! Where were you? He questioned, a bit of a surprised look on his face.  
  
Dumbledore smiled cryptically. Well, it was as I was opening the door for you that I noticed that I was quite hungry. So I went down to the kitchens for some supper. But, Remus, I feel that this topic.. it is not the one we are to address currently. What we need to speak of, is Miss Woods, here. Please, both of you, sit. He said, gesturing for both Remus and Cassie to take a seat in the conversation lounge chairs. Both did so obediently.  
  
Albus walked around to the back of his desk, and sat down, the chair groaning slightly with the weight. He drummed his fingers on his desk absentmindedly, and looked up at the two. Well, we certainly do have a problem, here. Cassandra, you have gotten yourself in a bit of a time travel mixup. Cassie all but growled at the headmaster.  
  
I don't want to return. She said defiantly.  
  
Miss Woods, you may feel differently in awhile, but as of now, it seems we have no choice. The Timekey was lost during your ride here, and we shall need it to program coordinates into the Time Turner to get you back, lest you wind up duplicating yourself. And here, we run into a different problem. Cassandra, I see no reason to hide the truth from you, for you will find it out sooner or later from someone. Remus stood to protest, but Dumbledore waved him aside.  
  
I know I asked you not to tell her then, Remus, but that was because we weren't sure if we could send her back right away or not. Cassie tapped her foot impatiently as Remus sullenly sat back down. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she brushed it off, instead, choosing to focus on Dumbledore.  
  
Professor, continue, please? She asked, as nicely as she could manage. He chuckled, and nodded.  
  
Yes, of course, Cassandra. Well.. To start off, you are not Miss Woods. You are Miss Cassandra Black. Cassie's eyes widened slightly. _How much does he know?  
  
_Back in 1901, there was a terrible accident down where Ollivander's used to be. You and your parents were shopping there, when an explosion of some sort went off. You were miraculously unharmed, but your parents died. The Ministry's Auror force assumed you for dead, as well, because you were nowhere to be found. It was only later that they uncovered that you had wandered into Muggle London.   
  
Cellie shuddered as images came rushing back to her. The burning roses, the broken glass.. and that rose. Although she was five at the time, she could still remember the event vividly. Without moving her head, she shot a glance towards Remus. _This isn't good.. Does he know about Lizzie?_  
  
Dumbledore continued his tale of Cassie's life. You apparently were in muggle London for quite some time—long enough, I recall, that Professor Dippet could not make his Hogwarts acceptance letter reach you. Cassie groaned inwardly, knowing exactly what was coming up. _Remus.. Oh, gods, why does he have to hear this?  
  
_ One full moon, you were attacked by what was later documented as a pack of werewolves. They drove you into Knockturn Alley, where you spent the better part of a year there. At twelve years of age, you ran back into Diagon Alley, where you took up apprenticeship at Ollivander's Fine Wands, the very place where you had started everything. That is the end of your life as you know it. Cassie nodded, slowly. _So he doesn't know after all._  
  
I won't ask where you got that information, Professor, but you have very accurate sources. Dumbledore nodded.   
  
Then of course, there is what comes next. Cassie raised an eyebrow. _..What?_  
  
She asked, quizzically.  
  
You have a child, whom you name Orion Black.   
  
  
  
Even though Remus had heard this information before, he still shuddered at it. He had remembered Orion, Sirius's father, as one of the nicest people in his friend's life. Orion was Sirius's only magical connection, as his mother was a muggle. But Cassie? His Cassie? Having Sirius's dad? It just didn't seem possible. Apparently, Cassie felt the same way. She shot him an incredulous glance, the first look she'd given Remus since Dumbledore had walked in.  
  
I'm sorry, Cass. He mumbled out the corner of his mouth. Cassie, however, smiled softly at him, as if she finally understood why it had been so hard for him to lie to her, to leave her like that. It had broken Remus's heart earlier, when she had accused him of pretending to love her. He had acted irrationally because of it, but currently, Remus cared very little for the repercussions.  
  
Right then, Dumbledore cleared his throat, throwing both out of their thoughts. Cassie looked at Dumbledore with a loathing Remus had never seen on her face, only Daemon Malfoy, a rather troubling customer that came into Ollivanders once. Professor, I'm truly sorry that you believe such an absurd thing. Besides, wouldn't Sirius—whom I assume is 's son—be disappearing right about now? I don't know much about time, but if I was never there because I'm here, in the future, shouldn't he sort of be, you know.. gone? She asked.   
  
Dumbledore turned to Remus. Have you seen Sirius lately? Remus opened his mouth to respond, but a huge rumble, shaking the school, stopped him. He chuckled.  
  
Does that answer your question, Professor? Cassie raised her eyebrows.  
  
Uh, Remus? She asked.  
  
  
  
Sirius.. are you sure he isn't a murderer? Remus chuckled.   
  
Cass, believe me— Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
.. You're glad not to have witnessed his teenage years. Remus nodded, slightly. But, back to the matter at hand. Well, Cassandra, since as of now we cannot do anything, I would wish that you stayed here over the school year. How do you feel about teaching? Cassie blinked in surprise.  
  
Teaching, Professor? I'm sorry, maybe you didn't see my record. Absolutely no schooling, Hogwarts or otherwise. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Please, Cassandra, you can't possibly be telling me that Jonathan taught you no spells? She blushed.   
  
Well, yeah..   
  
Splendid, then! We have an opening for a Potions teacher, so if you wish the job.. Cassie shrugged. She would've liked no more to just go back to Ollivanders, pray it still existed, but somehow she swore that the energies in the room were urging her to accept. So, of course, she did.  
  
  
  
Remus escorted Cassie out of Dumbledore's office a few minutes later, under the excuse that he'd take her to her office. They walked most of the way down to the dungeons in silence, each not really sure what to say. Besides, Cassie was too busy inhaling the sights of the castle to mind anything else.   
  
They arrived at Snape's old office without much difficulty. Remus stopped, signaling for Cassie to do the same. She glanced over at Remus for the second time, and chuckled weakly.  
  
Why are we stopped? Bathroom break? Remus chuckled.  
  
This is your office, Cassie. She raised her eyebrows.   
  
You have got to be kidding me. Down here? Down seventeen billion flights of stairs? I must relocate somewhere a bit less hard to get to. And a bit.. She pulled her boot out of something green and sticky. .. less slimy. Remus grinned.   
  
Will the lovely lady with the sticky boot allow me to accompany her inside her office? He asked, a mock princely tone to his voice. She glanced at him, a skeptical smirk on her face.  
  
Oh, uh-uh. Don't think you're off the hook yet, Remus.   
  
Love you. Cassie grumbled, and looked up at Remus, a glint in her eye.  
  
That could get a bit annoying, you know. Remus just grinned.  
  
**A/N:** And here we have the reintroduction to Cassie. I really hope I didn't screw the love scenes up _too _much.. Trying to take into account Remus's attitude towards life and trying to write a scene are really hard things to do; After all, don't want my story to sound like AOTC's blatantly horrid script.. :p  
  
**Tarawen:** They weren't really _drunk_.. just a bit hyperactive. I think Sirius and James were making up for lost time, and a hell of a lot of it. As for Ron and Herm.. Well, you're probably right. Ron won't get along with Cassie very well. Hermione's okay, because she's been in on everything they've done, but he'll naturally shun Cassie. You'll see who it is in this chapter. Good luck surviving a month without an internet connection! x_x;  
  
**ra-chan: **I know it was Sirius's job, but, assuming that Cassie does exist, it only wasn't Remus's (who, in reality, would be the better choice, as he's not wanted for bloody—er, unbloody murder right about know) because he was watching over her. Dumbledore yanked Remus back simply because he wanted to offer him a job co-teaching at Hogwarts, and he wanted him to take over Sirius's job. At least, that's how it is in my story.   
  
The, uh, boom' you heard in this chapter—well, that's where the broomsticks went. The Time Turner fiasco is a bit dangerous. Observing how strict the Ministry is about these things, telling them that James is alive due to a Time Turner mixup with him changing the future is not a good thing. Even though he could offer the excuse that he saved Remus's life, the fact that Remus is a werewolf, unfortunately is not going to change their opinion about things.  
  
  



	19. Exploration

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- Silly FF.net being down.. It's just another diabolical plot to disable this story, I know it.. Now, where was I supposed to meet Professor Moody? :  
  
Oh, and this is **SUPER IMPORTANT**, I lost my whole contact list, so **PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT celestialspectre@mac.com IF YOU STILL WANT UPDATES!  
**  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Evan Rivera, Wendy Figg Rivera, Venna Rivera, Cellie Rivera, James Metz, and Cassie Black Woods (No relation to Mother's Curse) are all mine. The plot, however odd, is mine. Annie (Andromeda) Black is loosely based on a character created by the great and mighty fanfiction writer Kaydi. The Potters, and anyone else I may mention are property to J.K Rowling, and her alone—_I swear, never trust a marauder_—That's nice, Cassie.   
  
Chapter Nineteen  
Exploration  
  
  
For the remaining week of vacation, Cassie remained rather hidden, down in the dungeon. Of course, she usually roped Remus into staying down there as well, so his friends saw very little of him. On this particular day, though, she had finally decided that the cramped Potions room was a bit too.. roomy for her. As were the lovely gaseous smells. So she started off for Remus's office. However, Cassie being Cassie, she got lost. Very lost.   
  
Um, excuse me, She asked a painting of two twin boys, Would you happen to know where the Defense Against the Dark Arts room is?   
  
That way. The two boys pointed in opposite directions. The first boy shook his head at the second.  
  
No, Archie, it's this way. The second boy pouted.  
  
No way, I know my Defense Against the Dark Arts rooms. It's that way.   
  
No, Archie! That's the way to..  
  
Uh, thanks. She said, and walked away rather hurriedly, leaving the boys in the argument. So much for asking the paintings. She was so immersed in thought that she didn't see the person charging forward. And, of course, their paths collided. Cassie and the stranger were both knocked to the ground.  
  
You'd do best to watch where you were going next time, you imbecile, she muttered as she got to her feet.  
  
Beg pardon? The voice asked, which had a slimy tone to it. She looked towards the voice and its owner, which had smashed into her. The man had chin length greasy black hair, and a sullen face. He gave her a quick once over, and sniffed. I'm sorry, I didn't know that they still allowed relics in this institution. Cassie growled.  
  
Who do you think you bloody well are? She exclaimed. Not the king of France, I should hope. You have no manners, which I suppose would suit you well in France, but your hair is too greasy, even for them. The man sneered at her.  
  
Well, well, the relic has a temper. So you're Albus's new window display. What are you, a ghost? Cassie narrowed her eyes, and muttered something. Instantly, the man fell over in a full body bind curse, the shock evident on his face.   
  
You'd do best to remember that I am a teacher here, whomever you are, and that no one at all insults me. Period. So shove off, unless you can tell me where the Defense Against the Dark Arts room is. The figure made a grunting sound, and she waved his mouth unbound with another wandless spell.  
  
Yes, what is it? She asked.  
  
So you're the new Defense teacher? Hopefully you'll teach these brats something. Cassie snorted.   
  
Defense? Me? No. See, if the class was called Offense Against the Dark Arts, then that would be a different story. Remus Lupin is teaching Defense, I believe. The man's eyes widened in amazement.  
  
Lupin? That— She growled at the figure, and shut him up again.  
  
You don't say bad things about Remus. To anyone. Now, good day. Hope someone finds you.. eventually. And with that, she walked on.   
  
  
  
  
  
After about thirty minutes more of wandering around, she finally found the third floor corridor, and with it, Remus's classroom. However, upon entering it, she saw the man she had frozen in the corridor talking—well, yelling was more like it—at Remus.   
  
Remus, she could tell, was having a hard time not falling asleep. She walked in, silently, glad that the man's back was turned, and waved at Remus. That shook him out of his stupor, and he grinned softly.  
  
Are you listening, Lupin? The greasy haired man's voice cut in.  
  
Yes, of course, Severus. Continue, by all means. Severus, who she assumed to be the greasy haired man, scowled.  
  
Look, Remus! This girl is a terrorizing force! She froze me! Without a wand! Cassie smothered a giggle, and pointed to herself, mouthing, Who, me?, so that Remus could see it. He went into a sudden coughing fit.  
  
Severus said, the scowl deepening on his face. Get over it! Remus straightened himself up, shooting a glare Cassie's way.  
  
I'm sorry, Severus. Must have caught something in my throat. Anyway, what is it of my concern that a ravage' girl is romping around the school? I thought you weren't working here anymore, so what is it yours, either? Severus glared at Remus.  
  
She mentioned your name. Remus chuckled.  
  
Oh, did she? And what, perhaps, did this girl look like? Severus scrunched up his face.  
  
A female image of Black. I don't understand why on earth the headmaster trusts such characters. He spat out, the scowl on his face growing even more intense. Cassie, taking this as her cue, walked down the steps.  
  
Characters? Why, Severus, I'm flattered. No one has called me a character since I was around two. The greasy haired man spun around, his eyes widening.  
  
What are you doing here? He questioned, a sneer on his face. Cassie went over to Remus and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Just going to see a friend.. She said, smirking. My dungeons are too cold. Although she didn't know what reaction that would provoke, the one that did was certainly a spectacle. Snape's face turned purple.  
  
Your.. YOUR DUNGEONS? You—You're teaching potions? Cassie nodded simply, throwing a look his direction.  
  
Well, yes, I mean, potionmaking is such a fun game.. what with the explosions I've made so far, and the students haven't even arrived yet! Severus balked, his jaw dropping open, and as gracefully as possible (which wasn't much), he ran up the steps, and out the door. Cassie burst out laughing.   
  
Who is that man? Did you see his reaction when I mentioned potions? My gosh, is it that much of a sacred thing to him? She asked. Remus grinned lopsidedly.   
  
He's the man whose job you're taking over; yes, indeed I did, quite amusing; and knowing Severus.. Remus gave her a lopsided grin. Cassie snorted.  
  
You're kidding. _He_'s the man whom I'm replacing? Remus nodded craftily.   
  
Grinning, Cassie reached into her pocket and took out her partially finished wand, toying with it.  
  
Oh, I wish I could see the look on his face when he discovers his storerooms.. perfect. Remus put his arm around her, a smirk upon his face.  
  
Cassie, my dear, my friends will adore you for this. She gave Remus a dangerously prankish look, a look he shuddered upon. It was a perfect imitation of Sirius.  
  
But of course, Rem—Hey, something wrong? His smile had faded at her grin.  
  
Er.. No, no, I'm fine. He muttered, all too quickly.   
  
She raised a skeptical eyebrow, glancing into his flecked eyes, which gave a vastly different expression than his words of protest.  
  
She asked innocently. Don't tell me you've started to feel compassion for that Severus character.. Honestly, has his hair always been like that, or does it get especially unruly when he's mad? A corner of Remus's mouth turned upward, and the previous topic was momentairily dropped.   
  
Yes on both counts, I believe, Remus replied, with the straightest face he could manage. Cassie ruffled his hair, admist his protesting swats.   
  
Remus, you joker, no one's hair can look that bad all the time. Remus was about to retort, but was cut off by a hauntingly familiar tone of voice.  
  
Moony! So, _this_ is what's been keeping you occupied.. a man who made Severus's hair look halfway decent rang out from the top of the stairs, a bit of a hurt sound in his voice. Guiltily, both Cassie and Remus stepped away from each other quickly.  
  
What was that about your friends adoring me? She whispered. Remus grinned sheepishly in response, though Cassie wasn't sure whether it was directed at her, or the man.  
  
You could've told us, Remus.. He said, his voice lowering as he climbed down the stairs. We wouldn't have teased you.. Not much, that is. We are older.. Cassie saw Remus's shoulders sag out of the corner of her eye. Even though she wasn't sure why exactly Remus _hadn't _told his friends (Though she supposed that one of them being Sirius Black had to do with it), she decided to cover for him. This once.  
  
You could've tried knocking, Cassie said in mock anger. For all you know, Remus here could've been wrestling down a mountain troll for his Defense class, and you just decide to BARGE in? Remus studied a spot of green Wraith goop on the desk intensely, looking like he wanted to melt into the floor. The man looked slightly taken aback, and he chuckled, of all things.  
  
Remus, I like her. She's the first person in this castle who hasn't stared at me like I was a relic. The man commented offhandedly.  
  
Well, ditto to you. Cassie replied, the anger still visible in her speech. He raised his eyebrows, barely noticeable in the mop of black hair that sat atop his forehead.   
  
Really. Were you a Ravenclaw, back in Hogwarts? I don't know, but you remind me slightly of Melly.. Now it was Cass's turn to look at the man oddly.  
  
Er, I didn't attend Hogwarts. And even if I did, I think I'm a bit out of your timeline for you to recognize me, or know me. She said plainly.  
  
Cass, cut it out, Remus muttered, studying the desktop harder than ever. She gave him a strange look.   
  
Why should I? Is he that important? She said airily. The man's eyes narrowed.  
  
Now, hold up a moment, what did I do? He asked. I'd at least be informed of my charges before being sentenced, Miss.. Cassie rolled her eyes.  
  
Woods. Cassandra Woods. She saw the man's face go into a harrowed thinking look.  
  
Are you sure I don't know you from somewhere? He asked, abruptly.  
  
Not unless you knew Mariah and Jonathan, Cassie muttered. And you lived in the early Twentieth Century. The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
So.. You're a TimeTraveler..? Cassie gave him an odd look, paired with a weak chuckle.  
  
Relatively speaking, yeah. Remus seemed to've dug himself out of the blank stare at the goop, and refocused his attention on the man.   
  
Look, James.. He started, but Cassie cut him off at the name.  
  
James? As in James Potter? I thought you said.. Remus shook his head and began to open his mouth.  
  
It's complicated. Don't ask. James Potter intercut, saving Remus the trouble of explaining. So, why are you at, uh, Hogwarts?  
  
It's complicated. Don't ask. Cass replied simply. James blew out a frustrated sigh.  
  
Alright, at least explain to me how you know Remus.. That can't be classified, can it? Shrugging, Cassie fiddled with the wand in her hands.  
  
Er.. he was guarding me in Azkaban. She watched James's mouth fall open with some amusement, and grinned over to Remus. The sandy haired man just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
So, the Sorting Hat _didn't_ try to kill you? Cellie asked incredulously, as they walked down another endless corridor, which supposedly was a shortcut' to the grounds, where Cellie was to meet a carriage to take her and Harry to Hogsmeade. There they'd take an Express train (All this magic and no flying cars? She had asked Harry, who mumbled something that sounded distinctly like Mr. Weasley.) to Diagon Alley, supposedly the best place to buy wizarding supplies.   
  
James had originally wanted to come along, but Mr. Dumbledore—Professor Dumbledore, Cellie reminded herself—had destroyed that idea, pointing out that most of the Wizarding world thought him dead. James reluctantly agreed, so the two had set off 20 minutes ago for the carriage. Except, it seemed to Cellie that they had gotten lost, though she didn't dare mention it to Harry.   
  
Just then, Harry stopped and gave her a skeptical look, throwing her from her thoughts.  
  
What, is it required that every magical thing has to try to kill me at least once? He said, sarcastically. Cellie nodded in complete sincerity.  
  
Of course. First there was the Mirror of.. Erides? Harry groaned, slapping his palm to his forehead.  
  
Cells, it didn't actually try to _kill_ me.. He said, valiantly. She scoffed.  
  
Oh, so trying to make you stare at an image for your parents for all eternity, that's just inviting you over for tea and crumpets, right.. And then there was that Diary that turned out to belong to bloody You-Know-Who.. He stared straight back at her.  
  
Voldemort. Vol-Di-Mort. It can't be that hard to say. Cellie fiddled with a button on her shirt. Rolling his eyes, Harry stepped up to a statue of a one-eyed hump-backed witch to their left.   
  
Have it your way, then.. He called back, reaching for his wand. He started examining the statue with the utmost care. Cellie raised an eyebrow at the witch, and then her friend.  
  
Ladies and gents, Harry's finally gone nuts.. She muttered. He gave her a dirty look.   
  
Let's not have that now, it'll sound like one of Rita Skeeter's articles. The Boy Who Cracked'... Cellie snickered while Harry turned back to the statue and reached into the back pocket of his pants, retrieving his wand. They were both clad in muggle clothing, Cellie because she had nothing else, and Harry simply because his robes had again gotten too small for him to wear. The much needed growth spurt was finally taking effect, but at the cost of his robes.  
  
Harry was dressed in a pair of worn jeans that actually fit, for once, and an oversized sweatshirt of Dudley's that had been charmed by Fred and George last year to read Smeltings Lacrosse — MVP: Dudley Dursley — I put the Smell in Smeltings!  
  
A well worn Chudley Cannons cap covered most of his hair, and flattened down his bangs so that his scar didn't show up. Harry had confided in her that the last thing he wanted was publicity, and privately, Cellie agreed. As far as she knew, her father knew nothing of her whereabouts, and she intended to keep it that way.  
  
In comparison, Cellie was wearing waterproof shorts and a green tank top, with an equally green bandanna tying back her hair. Each teenager had a small key around their neck, which Harry explained unlocked each particular Gringotts vault.   
  
Harry tapped the hump of the witch twice, and said, to it. Even though Cellie shouldn't have been surprised that the statue moved away, revealing a secret passageway, she was very much so.  
  
Eh.. Nice shortcut. She commented to Harry in the calmest voice possible. Harry grinned, and climbed through, motioning for her to follow him down into the dusty passageway.  
  
  
  
  
What are you saying, Albus? Cornelius Fudge was in the fireplace, his head looking very angry.  
  
  
I simply said, Minister, that Harry is safe and sound here, at Hogwarts. Fudge narrowed his eyes.  
  
Who brought him over? Arabella—   
  
—was assigned to bring him over here for the remainder of the summer. Now, about the other matter.. Fudge sighed.  
  
You know as well as I do, Albus, that we cannot accept transfer students, and on top of that you can't accept those over eleven! It's too much material! She won't be able to learn it in time to take OWLs at the end of Fifth year. Dumbledore smiled eerily.  
  
Oh, I have no doubt that Miss Granger would certainly be willing to help. She is, after all, Dumbledore pointed out, the highest scoring student Hogwarts has seen since Miss Evans.  
  
Oh, that's not the point, Albus. If you let Rivera in, the school board will have a fit. They're angry enough about that.. disaster at the Triwizard Tournament, and you're lucky that the Diggorys did not chance to try Harry—  
  
The Diggorys have no right to try Harry. It was not his wand who performed the Avada Kedavra, and you know it, Cornelius. Fudge's small round face turned a startling shade of purple, and he began fiddling with the goatee he had started to grow.  
  
Well, er, if you'll excuse me, Albus, I have another fire. We will continue this discussion later. And Fudge winked out. Albus smiled, slightly, and continued sucking on a raspberry sugar quill. At least he could still win the small victories around here, even if the Ministry flat out refused to listen to him.   
  
Ah, well, Fawkes, He commented to the Phoenix, It seems I may have to put matters into my own hands..  
  
  
  
  
Cellie and Harry arrived at Platform 7 1/2 right on schedule, and weaved themselves throughout the throngs of people to get out of King's Cross.   
  
Just like my school halls! She yelled at Harry, who chuckled weakly. Being in big crowds was really not his thing.   
  
If anybody thought it odd that two fifteen year olds were struggling to get over to the exit with the nastier' part of town behind it, no one showed it. They managed to weave long enough to slip through the exit and into grubby London. Cellie shot Harry a glance.   
  
Nice place.. Real nice. She said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes, and beckoned her to follow him as he turned the corner into a small pub that Cellie had to look at three times to make sure of its existence, and even then, she walked into the doorframe twice before slipping inside.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron, as the sign outside read, certainly didn't look leaky. In fact, it looked relatively respectable. It seemed to be a relatively slow Saturday, because only a few patrons were in the bar. The keeper (who must have been nearing his eighties) smiled a gap-toothed grin when he saw Harry.  
  
He started to say, but her friend shook his head wildly. Nodding, the barkeep motioned for them to come closer. Harry walked up to him, with Cellie trailing behind, taking in the smell and sight of the place.  
  
Thanks, Tom.. Harry said gratefully.  
  
Anything for a friend, Harry.. Say, I was wondering when you were going to come in.. Ron n Hermione have already been in and out for supplies, so I— Tom stopped short as he caught sight of Cellie. Who's this? Snapping out of her gaze, Cellie grinned.  
  
Celestia Rivera, nice to meet you. She said brightly. Tom's eyes widened ever so slightly, and Cellie thought he muttered something that sounded like American'.  
  
.. Well.. Rivera, eh? Well, I'll be dammed, I thought your family died out, young Celestia. Cellie looked uncomfortably embarrassed to say anything more, so Harry broke the silence.  
  
Tom, d'you suppose you could book us two rooms, one night only? Cellie and I both have to catch the Express tomorrow.. Tom nodded slightly.   
  
Sure thing, Harry. Before Harry could point out that he didn't have any money as of yet, the barkeeper smiled warmly. I'll be putting this on your tab until this afternoon, all right? Harry grinned.   
  
Thanks again, Tom.. C'mon, Cellie, we still have a billion things to get.. And she followed him into the storage room.   
  
Harry pulled out his wand again, and started tapping random bricks in a secure stone wall. Eyebrows raised, Cellie got the shock of her life upon seeing the wall simply roll away, revealing Diagon Alley.  
  
The small cobblestone street was massively crowded with stores, carts, wizards, witches, and teenagers of all ages. Not more than two feet away a small child with blond hair was pawing at a glass display, which inside lay some of the most wondrous chocolates Cellie had ever set her eyes on.   
  
The models were all enchanted chocolate versions of structures, and as Harry led her through the crowd she caught a glimpse of one made to look like Harry himself, though she dared not mention it to him. From what Harry had told her about his misadventures, he didn't seem to like publicity much.   
  
Harry had to pull her away from at least five more window displays before they reached the oddest looking marble building she'd seen in her life. It had a definite swerve to it, but somehow just looking at the structure, Cellie thought that nothing could possibly be stronger than it.  
  
What is it? She asked Harry wonderingly. He chuckled, slightly. Gringotts. It's where we're going to get our money from. Money. Cellie had almost forgotten about that factor. She took a fresh gulp of air as they entered the massive building. What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if her father had cashed in all his money already? What if—  
  
Harry said urgently, breaking her out of her thought train. They were at the front desk, where the ugliest looking creature she'd ever seen sat there.   
  
Uh.. Yeah? She replied, distracted. The.. thing shuddered slightly. Apparently, it didn't like her speaking very much.   
  
I need your key.   
  
Oh, yeah, sure. She slipped off the key and handed it to Harry, who in turn gave it to the monster.   
  
Cellie shuddered inwardly. If the thing thought her accent was bad, his could be qualified as molten gravel. A smaller version of the one sitting behind the desk popped up next to Cellie, suddenly, who gave a small yelp of surprise.   
  
How serve I? The smaller creature asked, in a squeakier tone than the first.   
  
Take these humans down to their vaults, please. Weavel nodded, grabbed the two keys from the boss, and motioned for Cellie and Harry to follow. Both did, but at a very safe distance.  
  
  
  
The cart ride to Harry's vault was something both exhilarating and horrifying, so Cellie had basically enough and could barely stand when they arrived at the vault. Harry himself was a bit green, but held himself up better than Cellie was feeling.   
  
As Weavel opened the vault with Harry's key, she got only a glimpse of the contents from her seat in the cart, but it was enough to make her jaw drop open. Coming from a relatively down to earth family—no spending unless it was absolutely necessary—she'd never seen that much in her lifetime. Harry spent relatively little time in the vault before coming out again, a grin at Cellie's speechless expression.  
  
That's.. I mean.. Wow. She managed to babble out. _Oh wonderful, sound like a complete idiot, Cells._ Harry gulped slightly.  
  
It's not that much, really.. He tried to explain, embarrassed. Snapping out of her stupor, she gave him a grin.  
  
You need not be bashful about that kind of a fortune, Harry.. Jesus, I dunno how you can't stop yourself from buying Diagon Alley with that. And no arguments, She said kindly, wagging a finger at Harry. Some people just are better off than others. _Like me,_ Cellie thought inwardly. She covered up the envy quickly, though, and helped Harry climb back into the cart.  
  
You know, I'd rather just walk, He told Weavel as the creature jumped up to the front of the cart.   
  
I seeeeeecond! Cellie yelled, as Weavel started up the cart again, throwing both to the backs of their seats.  
  
  
  
Where IS he? Sirius muttered, kicking at the carpeted floor of the Library. Honestly, James.. I'll only be gone a moment, Sirius, I just want to find Remus, he'll love this.. A mew of protest from the Library table turned Sirius back to his forgotten charge. The small winged black kitten mewed again, impatiently. It was no bigger than a baby owl, and one of the more forgotten ways to send post.   
  
Imagine Sirius and James's surprise to find that one had been prowling the old passageways. It wasn't really a kitten of course, adult Ciruses took on that form and were usually close to a thousand or so years old.   
  
In sixth year, upon Remus's findings that little winged kittens were somehow abundantly found in the Forbidden Forest, the trio (Peter, the bastard, had feigned illness—fear of the forest was more like it) set off to take a picture of one with an enchanted camera and then compare it with their Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them books.   
  
They successfully took a picture of the elusive creature, but it was nowhere to be found in the book. It was only after they showed the picture to Hagrid that they found out about Ciruses from him. However, Hagrid had refused to help them capture one, and so the kittens were forgotten. Until now, that was.  
  
The thing mewed again, nudging against Sirius's shoulder. He jumped in surprise at the kitten just flapping there, six feet in the air, before taking it in his hand.  
  
You hungry, huh? The kitten nodded its head.  
  
Well, we'd better go to the kitchens, then.. James'll just have to catch up with us. The kitten brightened at the word kitchen, and its mewing increased. Shh, you little devil.. Say, what d'you eat, anyhow? The kitten grinned, showing several rows of sharp, pointy teeth. Sirius all but recoiled.   
  
Er.. So, uh, that's how you stayed alive.. The kitten shook its head.  
  
.. No? Sirius asked. The kitten nodded.  
  
So those teeth.. you don't eat house elves? It shuddered.  
  
.. Guess not. Uh.. How about some, ah.. Cream tart? Sirius suggested, digging out a napkin wrapped tart from his last fiasco with the elves. The kitten's eyes lit up, and it dug into the tart with fervor. Sirius chuckled.  
  
Kitten, we're going to become great friends..  
  
  
  
  
The cart stopped again at Cellie's vault what seemed like hours later. Her stomach heaving, Cellie got out of the cart with difficulty.  
  
Rivera Vault, Number One Hundred One. Weavel announced. Come with me, please. Cellie walked up shakily to the door of the vault, where he put in the small silver key into the single lock on the door. It swung open—revealing a solid stone wall. Cellie's eyebrows shot up in surprise.   
  
Er.. Weavel? She asked, hesitantly.  
  
Yes, ma'am?   
  
How do I.. Weavel nodded, and pointed to the wall. An imprint of three sets of hands was there that hadn't appeared a second ago.   
  
Warily, Cellie stepped up to the imprints, reading the stamped name under each of them. Evan Rivera.. These handprints were rough, and had many crinkles in them. She smiled slightly, and looked at the next set.   
  
A smaller, more delicate set read, Annie Black Rivera. Cellie gulped, swallowing tears. True, it had been less than a month that Cellie had found out her mum was not really her mother, but it still hurt her enormously.   
  
She wiped her eyes quickly and went onto the last set. These were incredibly small, the size off an infant's, and read Cellie Rivera in big, sloppy kid print. Cellie raised a hand hesitantly, and to her surprise, the handprint widened, and conformed to look like she had put it into the stone herself. It turned a blinding red color, and then she felt a—tug—and felt her hand in the cold stone.   
  
The wall melted away, revealing a small room filled with some of the oddest things she'd seen—they had to be a wizard's toys. A small broom was propped up in the corner, and several toy wands laid on the floor. Cellie stepped into the room, amazed. She noticed a shimmer to her left, and turned—to come face to face with a pile of galleons—the wizard's twenty—as high as she was. Cellie's Hogwarts Money was carved in over the piles. Her heart caught in her throat, and she stood there, dumbstruck.  
  
Harry's voice came from outside the vault. You alright?  
  
She said softly. Yeah, Harry, I'm fine.. I'll be out in a few. She gulped in a couple of breaths, trying to get herself to calm down. Slowly, she took the satin bag she was given to collect her money and put several handfuls of Galleons in it. She closed the bag, and took another longing look at the vault, before exiting.   
  
_I'll be back.. I have to be back._  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Alright, so there you have it. I tried to get my beloved HP characters (which are not mine) to get back _into _character, not sure whether it worked or not.. Well, it's certainly been an experiment. Two months of story time equal to nineteen chapters.. imagine how big the school year's going to be.. o_o;  
  
**ra-chan:** Oops! ^_^; You're right, Dobby does speak in the third person.. I just haven't read the books in awhile (Blasphemy! :p).. And.. O_O I don't know what gave you that idea, but Remus is most certainly NOT Sirius's grandfather.. Now, that would be traumatizing.. AOTC is shortform for Attack Of The Clones—really great action stuff, but ba-ad script..  
  
**Phoenix Silverwind:** Heh, I know.. I don't like sand, ri-ight.. 


	20. Secrets And A Sewing Disaster

**A/N:** --UPDATED-- Chapter Twenty. ^_^; I'm sorry to all of you who wish me to make Draco Malfoy the kindest person in the universe, but as you can see in this chapter, that's not my style.  
  
Oh, and this is **SUPER IMPORTANT**, I lost my whole contact list, so **PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT celestialspectre@mac.com IF YOU STILL WANT UPDATES!  
**  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize is most likely mine. The concept of Timekeys are mine, as well as how they're used. The Cirrus species is all mine. Everything else (Harry, Peter, Voldie, James, Remus, Arabella, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Snape, and all the other Hogwarts people) belongs to J.K Rowling. The concept of Annie being Sirius's squib twin sister belongs to Kaydi. Annie's personality, however, belongs to me.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
Secrets and a Sewing Disaster  
  
  
  
was James's only remark after Cassie and Remus had filled him in, conveniently leaving out the parts relating to Cassie's future. So.. you're.. wow. And you two.. James pointed at Remus and the black haired woman, who blushed slightly. A crafty smile lit up James's face. Well, well, Remus. You've certainly inherited some kind of luck, Godric knows you never had it in school, He quipped lightly. Remus rolled his eyes, and shot a glance at Cassie, who smirked.   
  
You're on your own, Remus. I only have so much wrath in me a day. Remus gave her a skeptical look.  
  
Really, Cass, you must be joking. I thought your wrath was never-ending! Cassie gave him a withering glance, and turned her gaze back to James.  
  
She asked innocently. Where's Sirius? He shrugged.  
  
Well, I left him alone back in the library with the—Oh, bad..  
  
Bad? .. What did you do? Remus queried. James smiled sheepishly.  
  
Er, we kind of found a Cirrus wandering the passageways. Remus slapped his palm to his forehead.  
  
And you left SIRIUS in charge of a Cirrus? Are you mad? Cassie raised a hand meekly, as if she was in a classroom. Raising an eyebrow, James nodded.  
  
Er.. What's a Cirrus? Remus gave a hollowed chuckle.  
  
Cassie, you really don't want to know, trust me. Cassie nodded vigorously.  
  
Yes, I do. She said defiantly, twirling her wand in-between her fingers. Remus ran a hand through his graying brown hair, sheepishly, eyeing the wand precariously.  
  
Well, they're little grayish kittens with wings— Cassie's eyebrows shot up.  
  
She said, thoughtfully. That's interesting to know..   
  
Remus and James nodded solemnly. Yep.. one of them almost bit Moony's head off in 6th year, didn't they, Remus? James commented. Cassie cringed.   
  
I didn't know they were that dangerous.. After all, Lizzie kept one as a pet, present from Sirius.. Both men's eyebrows shot up in her direction.   
  
I'm sorry, did you say Sirius? Remus interrupted. Cassie nodded, giving him a strange look.  
  
Yeah.. he was Lizzie's best friend in Knockturn Al—ehehehly.. Realizing what she was saying, she quickly swallowed the rest of her words. Frowning, Remus looked into Cassie's eyes.  
  
Cass, who's Lizzie? He asked slowly. Cassie looked away.  
  
She's no one. She muttered. Someone I thought I used to know.   
Remus touched her shoulder lightly. Cass, you remember something? About the.. accident? With your parents? She stared at the nicks in the wooden floor stubbornly.   
  
Uh, Moony, I better go and check on Sirius.. make sure the Cirrus hasn't eaten the library whole. James murmured. Remus shot him a grateful smile as James climbed up the wooden stairway and went out through the door.  
  
After he left, Cellie turned around and faced Remus, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Of course I remember! I remember every single damn thing that went on that day. I remember how my mother touched that STUPID rose, even though I warned her. Of course, why be afraid of a silver rose? Mum didn't know at the time that bloody Grindlewald wanted us all dead, how could she? Her divining powers didn't reach into Evil Overlord territory.. I knew. I should've told them, I should've. But I told Lizzie, and she didn't understand, she thought it was another game..  
  
No one really understood, Remus, no one, She said sorrowfully, turning her wand in her hands. Not even Jonathan, though he tried to. Not even Lizzie. Not my own sister. Sure, she got that the rose was bad, but that was after the explosion.. And after the explosion, Lizzie was a different person. Living in Knockturn Alley can do things to you.   
  
I.. I only saw her twice. The first, she came into Ollivanders, when I was twenty five or so.. She was with Sirius. I'm not sure why they fell in love with each other, perhaps it was that they both went by their middle names.. I don't know. I didn't say much, I just hid my face in a cloth and got their carving orders down as quickly as possible. I doubted that Lizzie would even remember me, though I knew it was her instantly. I thought she'd never come again.  
  
But she was back, a year later, with a baby. Cassie shuddered, looking at the ground again. Remus slipped his arms around her from the back, and Cass let herself sink into the embrace while she continued.   
  
She had seen me, that first time. She remembered. Mostly, she wanted a twin sister again. I couldn't, though. It'd been too long. I wasn't a sister any longer.. But I let her stay, for awhile.  
  
She said the baby's father had been killed.. I later found out that the father was Sirius, though it took me awhile. He'd been murdered fighting Grindlewald, to save Lizzie and baby Ri. Lizzie hadn't married Sirius, though. She was too afraid that his family would scorn her.. As a fanciful childhood dream, she had decided to keep her maiden name, and that name wasn't exactly welcome among Sirius's family.   
  
After Lizzie had been there for a couple of days, she decided to get a job selling robes across the street, so she left me in the care of her baby boy. Ri reminded me in every image of my father. Sturdy, black haired, mischievous in every way.. But there were those peculiar eyes of his.. not quite like mine, the crystallite, and not at all like Lizzie, who had green eyes. His were bright gold. I joked that those eyes would light up the moonlight some time. Cassie looked up at Remus, and her eyes lost the clouded look.   
  
Kind of like yours, really. She commented, smiling weakly. Though they were more of a pure gold, and yours have blue flecks in them. Remus gave Cassie a warm smile, but she turned away, and he could see faint tears sketched onto her facial features. She grabbed at the wand in her pocket once more, turning it between her fingers.   
  
She left, though, in the middle of the night, about half a year before I wound up here. Lizzie and baby Ri. They thought they could get away. After all, Grindlewald was practically defeated! Why would he care about Cassandra Elizabeth Black and her baby boy, Orion? She scoffed, harshly, and walked towards the circular workstation. Remus's eyes widened slightly.  
  
Cassie, did you say— He started, but she cut him off.  
  
Of course, Remus! Didn't you hear me clearly the first time? I remember everything. She replied coldly.   
  
Remus frowned, fidgeting with the edges of his frayed robes. Why didn't you tell Dumbledore? He asked kindly. Cassie gave him a look.  
  
I couldn't tell him, Remus.. Lizzie's not really supposed to exist. She had no birth certificate, no markings distinguishing herself—the only thing that made her different from me is that she had green eyes, and I had these silver ones. Cellie sighed, and rubbed her thumb against the unfinished surface of the wand absentmindedly.   
  
Lizzie was a spell gone wrong, really.. I wanted a twin brother, so I went through the books in my father's library to find the book I was looking for—yet I created Lizzie instead of my wanted brother. With her, I threw in some of myself —the cautious part, the scared' part. I thought I didn't need to be scared. Her eyes flicked to the ground. Sounds pretty silly now, I imagine.   
  
Remus's mouth curved upwards to form a slight smile, and he brushed a strand of black hair from her face, causing Cassie to look up at him. It's not silly at all. Everyone wants to get rid of their fear.   
  
A forlorn look crossed her face. Has anyone ever actually succeeded?   
  
Well, no.. Cass nodded simply in reply.  
  
I succeeded, and too well. I was a bit brash for a couple of years, while I was getting used to it, and I got into a few situations.. well, you don't want to hear about it. But that's not really the point.  
  
Well.. before the accident, Lizzie was just a ghost, a shadow. No one could see her except for me. And then _that_ happened, and first it was Ollivander who noticed, then apparently Sirius noticed, along with the whole wizarding world. But Dumbledore's different. He _knows_ things. You can't lie to someone like that, it's impossible. If I told him Lizzie was just a sister, he'd find out the truth.. She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder. Remus put a loose arm around her, which Cassie didn't seem to mind.   
  
He'd understand, Cassie. Remus said softly. He understood about me.   
  
But you're just a werewolf, Remus. I have a bit more of a problem, seeing as how Lizzie just.. appeared in the world when she was five. If I told him about her, he'd realize I remembered the accident, and I can't go back to it, Remus, I can't!  
  
Oh, Cassie.. Remus murmured. In response, the girl just stayed there, in his arms.  
  
Life's not fair. She muttered, her voice slightly muffled by Remus's robes.   
  
I know, Cassie. Remus said, sighing. I know.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day at Diagon Alley passed too quickly for Cellie's liking. There seemed to be no end to the splendors of the wizarding city. They went from store to store (and Harry had to drag her from Quality Quidditch Supplies when she spotted the new Chaser's broom, the Spectre), with Harry basically buying the supplies for her while she looked around, starstruck.  
  
Diagon Alley amazed her. The structure of the buildings, the cobblestone roads, the thousands of wizards and witches freely gabbing about everything from Quidditch to the Ministry. When Cellie and Harry stopped at Flourish and Blott's, they spent an hour longer in there than meant to, because Cellie insisted upon looking at every single book in the store (or, at least, it seemed like it).  
  
Finally, they had only two stores left to go—Madame Malkin's, for both teenagers needed robes, and Ollivander's, so Cellie could purchase her wand. They decided to hit Madame Malkin's first, and then eat before going to Ollivander's.  
  
Mr. Ollivander has a tendency to make you lose your appetite.. Harry confided in Cellie as they reached the entrance of the shop. She gave him a skeptical look.  
  
Oh, come on, shopkeepers aren't that scary.. Unless you happen to shop in Brookstone, of course..   
  
Er.. Brook what? Harry questioned, an odd look on his face. Grinning, Cellie shook her head.  
  
It's a store in California.. She replied. Harry shrugged.  
  
He said simply. Hey, d'you mind if I go and have a look in the store across the way? She glanced over at the glassblown insignia that shone in the window.  
  
One Thousand and One Ways To Annoy Potions Teachers? Harry, don't get me wrong, but.. do you really need a thousand and one ways? She asked, confused. Harry doubled over, laughing.  
  
It's.. joke shop.. He managed to say between laughing fits. 'Rius.. James.. need.. stuff. Cellie smothered a giggle herself when the sign changed to read, A Million Jokes To Torture and Confuse Your Enemies.  
  
Go enjoy yourself, Harry.. And pick up that Annoying your Potions Teacher book for me.. I bet some of those tricks could be used on my Chem professor. Harry, managing to collect his dignity, grinned and submerged himself into the crowded street.  
  
Chuckling to herself, Cellie walked into the store. A white haired teenage boy was arguing with a seamstress at the counter about a shimmery green material in-between the two. Cellie could tell just by looking at the teenager that he wasn't exactly the nicest wizard around. His tone had a slimy, scaly voice to it that reminded her all too well of Duncan Zimmerman, a senior at her high school who was infamous for his seducement of freshman women. Cellie cringed, remembering how close he had come to hurting her. If Metz hadn't intervened..  
  
_I probably wouldn't be alive. _She thought silently, hovering awkwardly in the doorway.   
  
Now, look right here, see? That's LACE! There's still lace on this material! Malfoys do NOT wear dress robes with lace. The boy yelled at the seamstress. Cellie, though, grinned slyly at the mention of the name. Malfoy. She remembered Harry's talk about _him_. A sudden stroke of insight hit her brain, prompting her to reply.  
  
I'm sure, though, that white fur looks absolutely fabulous on you, doesn't it, Malfoy? She called out coyly, making the teenager twist himself around. Ferret fur, perhaps? Malfoy's eyes narrowed icily, and he sneered.  
  
What on Earth, is an _American_, he said the word with malice, doing in a well to-do robes shop like this? Surely you could find some muggle shop to make you your perfect ripped clothing for you? He spat. Cellie walked forward a few steps, refusing to lose her cool.  
  
And I'm sure that fluffy pink robes look great on you, Malfoy, She retorted, causing the boy to quickly look in a mirror to make sure his appearance hadn't changed.   
  
You'll pay for that, He snarled.   
  
I highly doubt it. After all, if you can't even stand your own in a stupid prank, how can you make me pay? She asked, a smirk upon her face. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.   
  
American scum, do you know who my father is? Do you know what I could have him do to you? Cellie gave him a skeptical look.  
  
Somehow, I really doubt he could do much to me. After all, Professor Dumbledore doesn't allow parents to hurt kids that've insulted their children.. does he? She replied, stepping a few steps more, so that she was within several feet of the teenager.   
  
Malfoy's eyes widened, and then narrowed to slits. I've never seen you at Hogwarts. Cellie shrugged.  
  
Of course you haven't. I'm coming this year.. Dumbledore thought I'd get a good start with my fellow Fifth years, thinks I have the talent enough to catch up.. An evil grin crossed her face as Malfoy's jaw dropped.  
  
An.. An AMERICAN? In Hogwarts? He said, stunned. My.. My father will have to hear about—  
  
How you were turned into a ferret by your Defense Against The Dark Arts professor? Or, maybe, how you were cursed off the Hogwarts Express? I doubt you've told Daddy that.. Cellie finished for him. Malfoy's pale face went red with anger.  
  
How dare you, you American bi— But he didn't get a chance to finish, as Cellie took this as a very opportune time to punch him in the jaw.   
  
And _that_, my Slytherin friend, is how we Americans fight. She then turned to the seamstress, sweetly.  
  
So, do you have any material for Hogwarts robes?  
  
  
  
  
You did what? Harry exclaimed, staring at Cellie in wonderment as they sat down at a free table in the Leaky Cauldron. She shrugged, a sly grin on her face.   
  
Well, it's not like I know how to battle a wizard's duel properly, you know.. She said, looking as innocent as possible. And he was insulting me. I had no choice. You can't be _that _mad at me.. Harry tried to look stern, but his face dropped that within seconds, and envy retook it.  
  
Mad? Cellie, the only thing I'm mad about is that I went into the joke shop instead of witnessing that spectacle.. Malfoy's funny enough as a ferret, but embarrassed and on his back in Madame Malkin's? Harry grinned, and took a big bite of spaghetti. To twell de tooth.. He swallowed, I wouldn't have minded doing that myself.  
  
Grinning, Cellie finished her butterbeer, and set the empty mug down onto the table. Wand shopping? She asked.  
  
Harry nodded, and grinned. I have to warn you.. Don't be suprised if Ollivander does something.. well, odd. Cellie cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
After everything I've seen today? I doubt a little old wand maker could stun me.  
  
  
  
.. She was wrong. Ollivander stunned her very much, even as she walked alone through the door of the tiny wand shop (Harry had opted to wait outside for her). There she found a wizened old man who was caressing a wand in his hand, rubbing it down with some finishing oil. He set the wand down as she came warily into the shop, eyeing the high stacks of wands that looked surer than ever to fall.  
  
Cellie finally came to rest her eyes on what seemed to be the shopkeeper, and he met eye contact with her.  
  
.. Could this be? He started muttering to himself. Here all along? He gave her another quick glance before continuing, But that's impossible.. Evan.. Ollivander looked up again.  
  
He tried. Cellie nodded slightly, and a glint of hope came into the shopkeeper's eyes. She nodded again.  
  
Celestia Rivera.. Well, well, well, I was beginning to think that you weren't coming.. He whispered, in the eeriest tone possible. Began to think that you had died, perhaps.. Or Evan had forbidden you from our world.. He smiled, and Cellie noticed that he had rotting teeth.   
  
Evan.. Ah, I remember every wand I've ever sold, Celestia, He told her. Fourteen and a half inches, yew, with a single strand of dragon heartstring. Your father was quite the lucky one, to have such a fine wand choose him.. Ollivander frowned.  
  
I don't suppose he kept it.. Cellie shrugged, an uneasy smile on her face.  
  
I don't suppose so.. I didn't really find out about it—magic, I mean—until a couple years ago, and certainly not from my dad. She replied.  
  
Ah, for the best, perhaps.. A wizard who has abandoned our world should not go back on his vow. Cellie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.   
  
Ollivander, abandoning that subject, quickly pulled out some sort of glowing magical tape.  
  
Your wand arm?   
  
Uh, I'm left handed— He nodded, and took ahold of her right arm instead.  
  
Shouldn't it be my left, then? She asked awkwardly, as he wrapped her right arm in the measuring tape. Ollivander shook his head.  
  
For some people, it is—here, hold this, She obediently held one end of the tape to her upper arm, But for left handers, it's usually their opposite hand they do best with—kick around the right side of the brain a bit, eh? He replied, taking the end from her and snapping the tape back together.  
  
Well, there we go.. Hmm, one moment.. Ollivander said, and left Cellie standing in the front of the shop for a moment before coming back with a wand with a silverish look to it.  
  
Try this: 12 and a quarter inches, holly and a hair of a unicorn, great for— He didn't finish his sentence as Cellie waved the wand and caused Ollivander's already scraggly hair to stand straight up, like something out of a cartoon.  
  
.. Maybe a less temperamental one, then. Ollivander said uneasily, snatching the silver wand from her palm and replacing it with a wand that looked almost black.  
  
13 inches, mahogany, dragon heartstring.   
  
The store seemed to suffer a mild earthquake as she took it in her hands, and Ollivander took it from her before it could cause any more damage. 10, then twenty more fell this way, and soon Cellie lost count because her arm too much. Finally, after both wand maker and customer were worn out, Cellie spoke.  
  
Hey, don't you have anything.. a bit, say, odder? Ollivander's eyebrow raised itself.  
  
Odder? Miss Rivera, whatever do you mean? Cellie shrugged.  
  
I dunno.. It's just, dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, phoenix feathered wands.. They just seem so.. common. Ollivander gave her a funny look.  
  
Celestia, those cores are anything but—   
  
I know, Mr. Ollivander, I know they're rare, but don't you have anything excitingly rare? Like.. a troll hair, or something? She asked, a prankish spark in the girl's green eyes. Ollivander frowned, then an idea hit the old man.  
  
One moment, He said, and disappeared into the back of the shop, returning a few minutes later with a beautifully carved auburn wand, with a sliver of green showing.  
  
You want adventure, Celestia? Here. Thirteen and a quarter inches, a hybrid of wormwood and maple, with a single werewolf hair concealed in the core. That exciting enough for you? Cellie took the wand and aimed it at the box of robes from Madame Malkin's she had taken in with her, and muttered the spell that she had asked James about nearly a month ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cellie walked out of the wands shop ten minutes later, the wand in her pocket. She met Harry at Madame Malkin's, where he had just finished getting his own robes. He gave her a strange look as she walked up to the door.  
  
An hour, Cellie? She nodded, happily.   
  
You were expecting it to be easy? She asked, tauntingly. Harry grinned.   
  
Come on, let's get back to the Leaky Cauldron. I fully intend to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters extra early, so I can find Ron and Hermione. She raised an eyebrow at him as they started walking.   
  
Won't you see them on the train? She asked. Harry nodded.  
  
Yeah, but this thing about Draco is too good to wait till the train. Cellie snickered. Boys.  
  
The rest of the way back to their rooms in the Leaky Cauldron went without a word spoken, and as Harry went over to pay Tom, she stole her room key from Harry and went upstairs.  
  
She flopped her bags down by the bed, and collapsed in the armchair by a fire that had ignited when she walked into the room. She glanced at the clock that stood to the right of the bed, and sighed.  
  
I guess this is it, She said aloud to herself. Tomorrow I'll be at Hogwarts.. Tomorrow. Cellie yawned.   
  
  
**A/N:** I must warn you—BIG BIG BIG cliffie coming up next chapter, so feel free to yell at me in advance.   
  
**ra-chan:** A relic is something old and fragile. In James's case, he was talking about people thinking he was fragile. Snape was commenting on how old her clothes and appearance looked (If wizards dress like they're starring in Oliver Twist now, imagine what they looked like a hundred years ago). Yup, think about how many magical items have wanted to kill him.. The Mirror, the Diary, The Willow, and the Triwizard Cup, even. One from each year.. :p  
  
Platform 7 1/2 is one of my inventions. After all, wizards don't just go to and from Hogsmeade station just to get to Hogwarts.. I figured there must be other wizarding platforms at King's Cross as well, seeing as how 9 and 3/4 is just the Hogwarts Express platform..  
  
Cellie would like roller coaster rides, except for the fact that it's dark. And muggy. And wet. Did I mention that being a mile underground wouldn't be that great either?  
  
Ah, a Cirrus is certainly dangerous enough for Hagrid—but they're an endangered species, and they're only allowed to be kept as pets if they choose you. Naturally, Hagrid isn't crazy enough to catnap an endangered species, especially an endangered species so rare that it's kept out of Magical Creatures textbooks.  
  
Yeah, cream tart is definitely a bonding tool for the convict. One of the few things that makes him remember Hogwarts during Marauder reign.  
  
  
**WhetherRose:** You, ra-chan, and Tarawen have officially become my favorite reviewers. XD I'm really glad that you like Cellie, because you're gonna be seeing a lot more of her..   
  
You know, I think we read the same books. I've definitely seen that phrase floating around somewhere, and I'm flattered that you'd apply it to my story.. Though you probably need to change humor so that it reads Sparkling with wit and confusion.. *grin*


	21. And The Hat Said

**A/N: **I'm back, and quite richer (all hail summer jobs ^_^), and, as promised, here is the illustrious Chapter Twenty One..  
  
**_IMPORTANT! Every single chapter has been given an overhaul and a rewrite. Some have been changed slightly, others, not so slightly. I do suggest that you re-read Chapters 1-20 again, as minor details have probably changed that will affect the story later. Chapters 1-10 have the most changes, 11-20 have smaller ones._**  
  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize is most likely mine. The concept of Timekeys are mine, as well as how they're used. The Cirrus species is all mine. Everything else (Harry, Peter, Voldie, James, Remus, Arabella, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Snape, and all the other Wizarding people) belongs to J.K Rowling. The concept of Annie being Sirius's squib/muggle twin sister belongs to Kaydi. Annie's personality, however, belongs to me.  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
And The Hat Said..  
  
  
Cellie was awoken with a rough shove in her direction. Whatever it was, she was sure it was fairly hurt, for her retaliating kick in its direction made the thing yell a string of curses she was pretty sure her father would've grounded her for saying.  
  
BLOODY HELL, CELLS! The voice muttered in a rather loud tone. It was then that Cellie realized the identity of her attacker.  
  
Er.. Sorry, Harry. She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. The face of Harry Potter swam into view, who didn't exactly look his greatest. He scowled at her, rubbing his right calf vigorously.  
  
Jeez, remind me never to get on your bad side.. Better yet, remind me never ever to get on any of your sides. Harry groaned, and thrust his free hand into Cellie's face. Her eyes widened when they set themselves on the time: 10:30.   
  
The train— She jumped out of the chair, accidentally knocking Harry to the floor. Oh, jeez, we can't miss it.. Cellie looked at the bed, where she remembered leaving her parcels.   
  
My stuff—dammit, where's my— She dropped the rest of her sentence when she saw it all neatly packed in a trunk by the door.  
  
I thought you might sleep in, Harry said from behind her, So I packed for you earlier this morning. Then, I made the mistake of trying to wake you up, and we both know how that played out. Cellie turned and faced the green eyed boy, smiling sheepishly.  
  
Again, sorry.. She muttered. Harry shrugged.   
  
It's not like I'm a stranger to pain, or anything.. just, try not to do it again, alright? Cellie nodded, and her mind shifted back to the previous topic.  
  
The train! It leaves at eleven! How are we gonna get over to— Harry grinned, and pointed to the fireplace, in which bright green flames were spouting.   
  
It helps that Platform 9 and 3/4 is connected to the floo network one day a year, doesn't it? He said with the lightest touch of sarcasm in his voice. Cellie rolled her eyes, and grabbed her trunk from its spot near the door.  
  
On three, okay? She said, a tinge of nervousness in her voice. Floo powder wasn't her favorite form of transportation, especially after using it so much when the whole James fiasco was going on. Harry nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Diagon Alley!   
  
  
  
  
  
I don't get it, James said ruefully to Sirius as they walked along one of Hogwarts's more deserted corridors. How do you manage to Bind a Cirrus to you in the course of a day, when Remus tried for several _months_ and couldn't make himself bound to one of them?   
  
Sirius shrugged, and gave the tiny kitten riding on his shoulder a bite of a Custard Cream he was currently munching on. I guess I just have an affinity for odd magical creatures. He replied. Gah! That was mine, you scoundrel! Sirius swatted a hand at the Cirrus, who had just swallowed the cream whole.   
  
Chuckling, James pulled out his wand. Accio Canary Cream! He said loftily. A similar cream whizzed itself into his hand. Sirius sighed.  
  
I have got to remember to ask Bella for my wand back one of these days.. Trying to remember why I didn't just keep it in the first place. James shrugged.   
  
Ah, well, if it makes you feel any better, here.. James passed the cream to Sirius, who was about to eagerly take a bite of it when the kitten swooped down and snatched it.   
  
Sirius shouted. You bloody fiend! I was gonna— James shook his head, and pointed at the kitten.  
  
Sirius complied, and an evil smile came to his face as the kitten burst into a bright yellow canary.   
  
Why didn't we think of that in school? He commented offhandedly to James.   
  
Because turning Snape into a canary would be an insult to the species, I suppose. Snickering, Sirius watched as the kitten molted, and transformed back. It looked quite shaken.  
  
Harrumph. That's to teach you from eating my food, runt. He muttered kindly to the Cirrus. The kitten meekly curled up on Sirius's shoulder in response.   
  
See? Told you, I'm a natural with strange creatures. Sirius boldly stated.  
  
So I'm sure you'd love to tangle with one of Hagrid's mixed breeds, right? James replied, cockily.   
  
Er.. No comment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cellie tumbled out of the fireplace in front of the biggest steam engine she'd ever seen, her trunk flying after her. She barely managed to keep it from exploding itself onto the train by grabbing the handles and PULLING. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and moved to the side so Harry could tumble out—which he promptly did.  
  
Bloody hell, He muttered. Couldn't they invest in cushions, or something? Cellie chuckled.   
  
My sentiments exact— But she was cut off by a yell from a red haired teenager several inches taller than herself. Harry got up, and ran (well, as fast as you can run with a giant trunk trailing itself behind you) over to meet him.  
  
Once he had managed to get himself (and the trunk) over, Harry had the suprise of his life. Harry exclaimed.  
  
She flew over to the Burrow about a month ago, expected us to take care of her for awhile—figured you were off gallivanting with Si—Snuffles, and Hedwig couldn't exactly follow. The red haired boy (whom Cellie assumed was Ron) replied.   
  
Well, not exactly.. said Harry, and he dived into the stories of what he'd been doing for the past month and a half. Cellie smiled weakly, from her spot twenty feet away.  
  
I'll, uh, go get a cabin.. She muttered, mostly to herself, and entered the Express. She bypassed the Head Cabins, and the Prefect ones, and went straight to the back of the train, grabbing herself a seat in a small compartment near the front of the last train cabin. She dug into the satchel she had brought in with her, which contained her Hogwarts uniform, a bottle of butterbeer she had bought from Tom the night before, and several books.   
  
She pulled out a particularly fat one entitled The Silmarillion, a muggle book by J.R.R Tolkien, and began immersing herself into the book's world.  
  
Cellie was broken out of her trance by a rather loud cough. She looked up and saw the Malfoy boy she had punched in Madame Malkin's.   
  
Was all she could think of to say. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.  
  
Er is right, you mudblooded misfit, He sneered, and brought out his wand level with her face. Now, look who has the upper hand. Cellie looked up to see two more shapes outlined behind Malfoy, and the size of these people could give her old english teacher a run for his money. A plan came to her in moments, and she made her emotions as overexaggerated as possible. True, Schwartz would get on her case about overacting, but she didn't really have time to worry about that.  
  
Well, Malfoy, as far as I can see, neither of us have the upper hand. That boy coming up behind you, well, he looks pretty angry. In truth, there was no boy, but it got Malfoy and his bodyguards to look the other way, giving her time to grab her wand and yell out the only spell she knew, hoping it would be strong enough.  
  
Well, Cellie certainly didn't have to worry about strength; the Flipendo charm threw all three teenagers back into the other cabin across from her. Stuffing The Silmarillion and her wand into her satchel, she got up and headed for the cabin door—but Malfoy and crew were already rising.   
  
Okay, Plan B.. Plan B.. Cellie shut the door and locked it, knowing that wouldn't keep the three out for long. She looked around. Window? No, she wouldn't have time to get back on the train before it left; she could feel the engine starting up as she tried to think. Seat compartment? No luck. The seats were glued down. And then, as she looked up, she got it.   
  
Aha! Plan B.   
  
  
  
When Draco burst in ten seconds later, Cellie was nowhere in sight. Where is she? The bloody American's too young to be a teacher, so she can't Apparate.. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle searched for her until the train started to move. Finally, they sat down in that cabin, for apparently Draco didn't want to move.   
  
From her position on top of the train, looking down through the skylight, Cellie cursed—and grabbed onto a rung on the train's roof. This was going to be a VERY long ride..  
  
  
  
Cassie grumbled and kicked a cauldron out of the way in the storage room, cursing as said cauldron was much heavier and thicker than she'd thought.  
  
Why'd I ever agree to teach potions? She spat, and Banished the cauldron up onto a nearby shelf.   
  
For the food, probably. Severus's slimy voice echoed behind her. Cassie turned, and both found themselves at wandpoint within moments.  
  
I didn't want to take any chances, Both replied simultaneously. Cassie raised an eyebrow at the greasy haired man.  
  
I'll put mine down if you will, She said slowly. Severus frowned.   
  
What's to stop you from attacking me with your wandless magic? He sneered. Cassie blew out frustrated air, and set her wand down.   
  
There. We're even. Happy? She asked, an angry lilt to her voice. Severus shrugged, and said nothing, his wand still up.   
  
Look, you obviously dislike me, and I'm not too crazy about you either, so why're you here? Cass pressed.   
  
I wanted to make sure that Lupin hadn't made a grave mistake referring you to this position.. being friends with someone can obviously.. influence their skills. Cassie bit back a laugh. He thought that Remus had referred her?  
  
You, ah, must be mistaken, She replied with as much of a straight face as she could manage. Remus was never my colleague.   
  
Then how do you know him? asked Severus. Cass glared at him.  
  
I just do. Period. Besides, what is this, the Salem Inquisition? My personal life is of no real meaning to you, Severus. She spat.   
  
But it is, indeed, Miss Woods, if you are related to Mr. Sirius Black, as I suppose you are. His words glittered with malice, and Cassie bypassed her question about how he knew her name.   
  
What does it matter if I am or not?  
  
Severus said. Considering that members of the Black family should never be trusted. Cassie gave him an icy stare.  
  
I will ask you only once, Severus. Leave. Now. She said icily, chilling the atmosphere of the room.   
  
As you wish, Cassandra.. Cass shivered as he spoke her name, and watched as the man left her quarters. He was up to something, and she couldn't tell what. But she'd find out, sooner or later. Oh, she'd find out.  
  
  
  
  
Cellie yelled, letting go of the current rung she was on and quickly grabbing the one after. She had to do something to occupy her time, and Cellie noted that it would be a good idea to get down from the roof as soon as possible—so what better way than to fly on her way back?   
  
The Hogwarts Express started to go on a giant bridge, so Cellie held onto the current rung she was on, not wanting to accidentally fall down to her doom. There was a skylight near that rung, and Cellie looked down and saw, to her surprise, Harry's black hair and Ron's red, along with another girl of fairer red hair than her own, and a boy with blondish brown hair. She thought of trying to open the skylight and jump into the compartment, but decided that a bad idea, considering that the train was moving far too fast for her to even undo the first latch.   
  
The Express got itself off the bridge, which signaled for Cellie to fly back several more rungs, until she found herself at the back of the train. The rungs she had been holding onto formed into a ladder going down the back of the train, and Cellie started to climb down now, not daring to jump any of these for fear of flying back instead of down. Her sneakered feet hit the platform on the back of the train, and she crouched down, keeping herself away from the general wind population until she could access the door handle to the back of the train.  
  
Her stiff fingers found the handle, and Cellie pulled with all her might, which opened the steel door. She hauled herself inside, and shut the door with a slam.   
  
Cellie took a couple of deep breaths, and observed her surroundings. She was in a larger cabin than before, and instead of having just two seats, it had four, one on each side of the window and a table in-between the two. Cellie glanced at her watch, and it told her that the Express was just an hour away from Hogwarts. Smoothing back her windblown hair as much as possible to fit into a ponytail, she quickly changed into her blazer. When it came to the bottom of her uniform, though, she recoiled.  
  
A skirt?! She exclaimed. No way in hell am I wearing a skirt. Nu-uh. So she stuffed that back in the satchel and kept on her jeans. The same went for the knee socks and the Mary Jane loafers. She liked to actually be able to run, thanks very much. As she pulled on her robes, Cellie felt the Express screech to a halt. She looked remorsefully at her forgotten book.   
  
I'll read you later, I promise, Cellie said, and stuffed The Silmarillion back into her satchel along with the rest of her goodies. She opened the door leading back into the train and filed suit with the rest of the Hogwarts students. For a few seconds she could've sworn that she'd seen Fred and George's bright red locks of hair, but they were gone in seconds. As Cellie climbed out of the train, a rather loud voice exclaimed something about First Years. Not one for paying attention to announcements that didn't concern her year, she brushed it off and followed the others to a carriage.   
  
Seeing Harry and Ron climb into a carriage near her, she rushed through the throng of people—and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Malfoy and his goons directly in front of her. Their backs were turned, thank goodness, but Cellie didn't want to take any chances, and swung herself up into the carriage nearest her.  
  
So, I was telling Lavender that pink was definitely NOT the new orange, and that everyone knows that it's red.. Oh, hullo, who're you? Cellie looked up, startled, and saw two girls of relatively similar build, who probably were twins. Realizing they were talking to her, she opened her mouth to speak—then shut it again.   
  
_Better not take any chances that these two aren't horribly biased against Americans._  
  
Cellie switched over to her best british accent she could manage. Her teachers said it was decent, so hopefully she'd pass.  
  
Cellie said, lightly. I'm Celli—estia. D'you mind if I sit with you? The twins shrugged.  
  
Sure, no problem, Said the one Cellie had heard talking earlier. I'm Parvati, and this is my sister, Padma. The second one waved slightly.   
  
Say, what house are you in? asked Parvati. I'm in Gryffindor, and Padma's in Ravenclaw, but I've never seen you before.. Have you, Padma?  
  
Not that I know of, The second twin said. Cellie shrugged. They'd find out at the Sorting Ceremony soon enough, so what was the harm in them knowing.  
  
I'm uh, a transfer student. Cellie said, deciding to drop the accent. The girls seemed nice enough, and neither were Slytherins, who seemed to not like her ethnicity much. From California. Padma's eyes lit up.  
  
Wow, you're from California? Is it nice there? How'd you learn to do that with your voice? I thought you were actually English for a moment. Overwhelmed with questions, Cellie smiled slightly, and held up a hand.  
  
Woah, one at a time, She said, grinning. Yeah, I'm from California, some parts of it are quite nice, and I'm an actress. I can manipulate my voice cords. Now Parvati was interested.  
  
An actress? Do you do commercials, and such? Cellie laughed.  
  
Nah, I'm only in training.. Besides, I don't think I want to be a commercial actress.. I like doing plays more. And so the questions continued, all the way to Hogwarts. Cellie would've liked to get some reading in, but they were so interested.. However, the conversation did change briefly when Padma saw The Silmarillion half out of her satchel. She squealed slightly.  
  
You read Tolkien's works? She asked incredulously. Cellie nodded enthusiastically.   
  
Yup. I've read The Silmarillion half a dozen times, but I never get tired of it. Parvati rolled her eyes good naturedly, and busied herself with her travel muggle makeup kit while Cellie and Padma talked about muggle books for the rest of the ride. Cellie wasn't paying nearly enough attention towards the end, as it was captivated by the castle. Sure, she had seen the innards of it well enough, but the outside.. now that was a different story.  
  
Oh, I forgot.. First time looking at Hogwarts, right? Padma asked nicely. Cellie nodded. Well, look way over to the right, and you see that tower over there? The one with the raven painted on it? Geoffrey did that, he's ever so talented at drawing.. That's the Ravenclaw turret, right there. And then, the one straight across, that's Gryffindor Tower. Parvati, where's your dorm again? Up near the top, right? Parvati gave her sister a kind look.  
  
It's right across from yours, silly. Padma blushed a scarlet color, and nodded sheepishly, continuing to describe the castle. When they were almost there, Parvati broke in with a question.  
  
Cellie, what house do you want to be in? Cellie shrugged. The thought hadn't occurred to her, really..  
  
Any one of them, I guess. Parvati gasped.  
  
Including Slytherin? I simply couldn't stand it if I'dve been placed there..   
  
Ah, I dunno. Perhaps it'd be fun to be placed in Slytherin.. That way I could drug Malfoy in his sleep without getting in as much trouble as normal.. after all, Slytherin doesn't like to lose points themselves.. She said sneakily. Parvati grinned.  
  
You've got a point.. Though I'd be much too scared to do something like that. She confessed. At least, not with Professor Snape as the Head of Slytherin house.. He gives me the shivers. Cellie raised an eyebrow.  
  
Professor Snape? She questioned.  
  
Oh, you don't know much about the teachers, do you? Padma asked. At Cellie's shake of the head, she went into a detailed explanation of each teacher. As she was finishing up about Professor McGonnagal, the carriages stopped.  
  
Ooo, we're here! Parvati squealed. C'mon, Cellie, you can sit with me at the Gryffindor table until you get called for the Sorting. Waiting with those first years would be ever so embarrassing. You don't mind, do you, Padma? She asked her sister. She shook her head, and mumbled something about wanting to sit with Geoffrey anyway.   
  
That's the problem with being in different houses, Parvati confided. It kind of stinks sometimes, because we don't get to see each other often. Cellie nodded. She knew what that was like. Her best friend apart from Metz, Ally, was a Music major, so the two rarely saw each other in school. But even that was probably not as bad as being separated from your sister.  
  
Cellie and Parvati filed into the Great Hall, and Cellie could not stop staring at the ceiling. One of the few main rooms Cellie hadn't seen during her stay at Hogwarts, so it was right of her to be amazed.  
  
It's enchanted to look like the night sky, Parvati told her softly.   
  
Cellie whispered to herself. They sat down at the table closest to Cellie's right, next to a girl Parvati introduced as Lavender. As the rest of the student population walked in, Cellie told Lavender who she was, but the girl wasn't as interested as Parvati had been, and pretty soon Cellie was left out of the conversation entirely—not on purpose, Cellie figured, but because the two obviously hadn't seen each other for awhile. Suddenly, Parvati squealed inwardly and pointed.  
  
Professor Lupin! Parvati exclaimed. He's back! Cellie looked up and grinned at Remus, who sat next to two new faces Cellie didn't recognize.  
  
Who're the other two? She asked Parvati. The girl shrugged.  
  
Dunno. We've never had _three_ new teachers before.. She said. But, look! Professor Snape's not at the table, that's something awfully good to see... And with that, Parvati went back to talking with Lavender.  
  
Quite happy to be left out, Cellie pulled out her book and had barely started to read before another interruption plagued her, and this was the Sorting Hat and the First Year's arrival.   
  
Cellie's eyes widened as the Sorting Hat began to sing, but the amazement soon wore off, and she thankfully took the scraps of napkin Parvati handed her and stuffed them in her ears. She didn't dare unplug her ears until the first boy, a small mousy one with tufts of brown hair sticking every which way, sat up on the three-legged stool and had the Hat placed upon his head. She and the rest of the Hall waited until the Hat cried out,   
  
The boy looked ready to cry. Cellie bit her lip, but said nothing. Parvati leaned over and whispered, Poor kid.. He's going to be eaten alive. Personally, she agreed with Parvati. She continued watching the Sorting, and saw in amazement the amount of Slytherins that'd been sorted.   
  
Are there always this many Slytherins? She wondered aloud, softly. Parvati, overhearing, shook her head.  
  
No, never. It's usually about ten first years to a house, but they must have at least twenty..  
  
Cellie was a bit surprised as her last name was not called when the Professor Padma had described as McGonnagal passed through the Rs. Finally, Trent, Villae was made the first Gryffindor, and Thomas, Kathleen was made the second, and Parvati relaxed slightly. However, by the end of the sorting, only 4 new Gryffindors, 5 new Ravenclaws, and 7 new Hufflepuffs sat at their respective tables. 29 new Slytherins, all looking quite scared, sat at theirs.  
  
Brushing that oddity off, Cellie looked confused. Would they not call her name? Professor McGonnagal had started to gather up the Sorting Hat, and it's materials. Cellie wasn't sure whether to stand up and exclaim, or do something, when Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
Minerva, I'd wish for you to leave the stool and hat there. The professor looked up curiously.  
  
We still have but one student left to sort—an American student. Celestia Rivera, will you stand, please? Cellie blinked and stood awkwardly. She was suddenly aware of all eyes on her, and she wasn't pleased to note that most of them were angry glares.  
  
Cellie bit her lip and made her way over to the Sorting Hat. Looking at her oddly, Professor McGonnagal dropped the Hat on her head.   
  
Dimly, Cellie could hear Professor Dumbledore speaking, but she couldn't distinguish one word from another. Suddenly, the voice she remembered all too well came into your head.  
  
_Any Slytherin lineage?_   
  
**_What?_** She thought, puzzledly. This wasn't what had happened the last time.  
  
_I said, any Slytherin lineage, Miss Rivers?_ Now Cellie was even more puzzled. The Sorting Hat knew who she was last time. And why in bloody hell did it call her Rivers?  
  
**_It's Rivera, you dammed hat._** The aura flow that she felt changed and became harsher.  
  
_Rivera. So the rumors are indeed true. How old are you, Miss Rivera?_   
  
**_None of your bloody business. _**  
  
_Well, if you will not tell me, Miss Rivera, I shall have to force it from you._   
  
Suddenly, a huge pain rushed between her temples. Cellie bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. It hurt, hurt more than when she fell off the roof of her house, hurt more than anything.  
  
**_STOP!_** She thought, amidst her blinding pain. The pain receded.  
  
_Will you tell me now?_ It asked. Quickly, Cellie made up an age that seemed reasonable.  
  
**_Eleven. I'll be twelve this December. Now, can I go?_** The hat seemed to chuckle.  
  
_I don't like liars, Miss Rivera. Not at all. I was thinking of putting you somewhere out of the way, somewhere you'd have an easy time slipping into my fingers, but now I see you want the hard way. _Cellie's eyes widened in terror.  
  
**_What do you—_** But she didn't finish her thought, because at that moment, the hat cried out:  
  
And Cellie froze.  
  
  
  
**A/N: **I warned you.. And don't kill me, please! Besides, I can't put every single character I create in Gryffindor, now can I?  
  
  
**WeasleyTwinsLover1112: **No, I told you what house she gets into.. it's afterwards that I leave off.  
  
**ra-chan:** Eheheh.. yeah. I'm a big fan of all things Spectre, so.. ^_^; ROFL, good analogy. Yeah, Cellie wouldn't want to put a boot in Malfoy's ass, it would dirty her boot.. :p Well, as you'll find out in the next chapter, the Rivera line has a bit of a secret.. Ollivander was just touching up on that.   
  
**Tarawyn: **How many times have you changed your penname now—Thrice? :p Yep, I couldn't end the chapter with Remus and Cass on a bad note, because they've been a bit too angsty for long enough. Cassie being a potions teacher is not the greatest idea that Albus Dumbledore's had, truthfully, seeing as how she knows nothing about potions.. Don't expect her to stick too long in that job, though, for I have other plans for Cassie..   
  
*grin* I know I promised someone in I Never Knew that I'd make Snape a bit nicer, but I just couldn't resist messing around with everyone's favorite ex-DE's mind a bit.. Ooo, yes, I'll buy five memberships into that club; I need that many to fit my hatred of the dumbarse in.  
  
Oh, if the Rivera family has your head spinning _now_, wait until Chapter 22..  
  
**WhetherRose: **Yeah, I'm pro'lly going to have quite a bit about Grindlewald in this story.. I'm a big fan of previous generations, see, so you'll most likely see a lot of Cassie flashes.. Eheheh, the reason you couldn't find Orion's father's name is that it's not in Dewdrops, it's in my little Cassie miniseries, The Truth About Cassandra. Orion's father is David Sirius Dennings. And yes, it's Lizzie's son. As for Cassie and Remus.. well, find that out for yourself. ;P Yep, I've wanted to do that as well.. If not for my twin doing school for me, then something else. *grin* And Malfoys were made to be tortured. Period Point Blank.   
  
**Marauder chick: **Yup, Cellie's definitely gonna cause a few skirmishes, and that's only on her first day! :p As of now, Sirius and James are at Hogwarts, out of sight.  
  
**Jelli Bean:** Yep, Sirius's Cirrus will definitely be named.  
  



	22. Slytherin Number Thirty

**A/N: ***Comes out with a rather large plexiglass shield.* -_-; Jeez.. What's wrong with Slytherin? .. Nevermind, don't answer that.  
**  
_IMPORTANT! Every single chapter has been given an overhaul and a rewrite. Some have been changed slightly, others, not so slightly. I do suggest that you re-read Chapters 1-20 again, as minor details have probably changed that will affect the story later. Chapters 1-10 have the most changes, 11-20 have smaller ones.  
_**  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize is most likely mine. The concept of Timekeys are mine, as well as how they're used. The Cirrus species is all mine. Everything else (Harry, Peter, Voldie, James, Remus, Arabella, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Snape, and all the other Wizarding people) belongs to J.K Rowling. Styx and Queen belong to themselves, as does J.R.R Tolkien. The concept of Annie being Sirius's squib/muggle twin sister belongs to Kaydi. Annie's personality, however, belongs to me.  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
Slytherin Number Thirty  
  
  
  
Cellie blinked roughly. The hat must've made a mistake! She hadn't wanted to go into Slytherin, not really.. Yet somehow the members of the Great Hall had heard the shout just as well as her own ears had. Cellie chanced a glance at Parvati, who looked horrified. She tried to scan the Gryffindor table for Harry as she got off the stool and handed the hat to McGonnagal as cooly as possible. However, as she walked slowly to the Slytherin table, where she spotted Malfoy giving her a shrewd look (not menacing, but there was something strange in his glance), Cellie didn't have much time to stare over at the Gryffindors.  
  
Cellie walked up the table, looking for an empty plate. But, as many would do to a new student riding the bus, spaces that before looked quite large suddenly appeared too miniscule even for a rat to squeeze in-between. First passing by the Seventh years, then the sixth; barely giving her own year a glance, she passed straight past them toward a vacant seat in the Third Year section of the table that several third years had been too thunderstruck to close.  
  
Without giving the third years much of a glance, she sat down and looked expectantly at Professor Dumbledore as if to say, Okay, I'm fine, can we eat now?'.   
  
He smiled warmly. Welcome, Miss Rivera, to Hogwarts, and I'm sure you'll have a fine time in Slytherin. The chilling stares Cellie received from the rest of the student body definitely looked as if the opposite of Dumbledore's speech was true. She didn't exactly feel welcome, nor did she really think she'd have a fine time in Slytherin. But, she put on as much of a grin as she could muster up, hearing that little voice in the back of her head reminding her that she could very well be back in California right now, instead of Hogwarts.  
  
A pang struck her, as she glumly noted that Arts High was due to start in a few days. She thought of her friends; of Ally, Max, and James.. Oh, James was the one she'd miss the most. Cellie could always send owls, sure—but she had never been a great letter writer, and she doubted she could just summon up that hidden ability right then and there.  
  
And LACHSA itself—She'd miss that incredibly. Her crazy teachers, the speeches—she'd even miss her french professor, however scary Madame could get.   
  
Just then, Dumbledore interrupted her train of thought by introducing Remus and the other two unfamiliar teachers.  
  
Well, I suppose you are all wondering about the additions to the staff, so I might as well tell you before I get bombarded with cursed hats, Cellie saw Fred Weasley out of the corner of her eye, he was smiling weakly, as if taking admittance for the prank, I assume all of you Third Year and up recognize Professor Lupin— The Professor was interrupted by a large cheer from the Gryffindor table, and Cellie couldn't help but grin herself. Dumbledore nodded, and Cellie couldn't help but see a faint smile on his face as well.  
  
Yes, yes.. now, if anyone is opposed to having a lycanthrope as a teacher, the door is that way. He said, chuckling. No one left, but several of the Slytherins Cellie's age grumbled. Co-teaching with Professor Lupin will be Miss Arabella Figg.  
  
I also suppose, Dumbledore said, That the Slytherins are wondering where their Head of house has gone. I'm saddened to announce that Professor Snape will not be joining us this year, as he is on sabbatical, and Miss Cassandra Woods will be taking his place, both as the Potions teacher for all years, and the Head of Slytherin house. Cellie was one of the few that clapped, but that seemed to alienate her even more from her newfound house, as most of the other Slytherins looked horrified. Cassie stopped clapping quite so vigorously, her shoulders sulking slightly.   
  
Well, I am told that this pretty much covers this year's school topics, but before I dismiss myself and let the wonderful food of the house-elves take over, I must remind everyone of the coming threat on our world. Many would not acknowledge this, but it is, indeed, coming. Choose your side wisely. Now, let's eat.   
  
And food of all shapes and sizes appeared. Cellie had only a moment to ponder the remainder of the Headmaster's speech before hunger overtook her and she grabbed what she could on the table. However, it seemed that most of the more delicious looking foods had already dropped themselves on some of the more menacing students's plates. Cellie grumbled inwardly, but the strained cheery expression didn't leave her face.  
  
Meanwhile, the Third Years were strangely quiet around her. The other parts of the table were avidly talking, but they said nothing at all. Cellie bit her lip, thinking of conversation starters.  
  
So, uh.. Any of you like Styx? Blank expressions. Uhm.. Queen? Even blanker. I'll take that as a no? Stares. Cellie gulped.  
  
Uh.. J.R.R Tolkien? She tried miserably.   
  
Why are you talking about muggle things? A small blonde haired girl asked, rather nastily, in Cellie's opinion. Are you muggleborn?  
  
My parents were a witch and wizard, thanks, Cellie replied angrily. What's it to you, anyhow? Would I be any less worthy, She spat the word worthy as if it were a curse, of Slytherin house if I were? The girl shrunk slightly.  
  
'Tis not as if I care, she said, but most of the others do. Your blood is the first thing they examine in this house. It's pathetic, really. She noticed that the other third years who sat next to the girl tried to slide as much into the fourth year section as they dared. It was obvious that she was a bit of an outcast of the house for her opinions.  
  
Well, I— But the girl cut her off.  
  
Also, you'd best not talk to me, Rivera, unless you want to be waited on.  
  
Cellie said rather loudly, getting several nasty looks in her direction. The girl looked at her maliciously.  
  
Yes, waited. She hissed. Third Years are expressly groomed to wait upon Fifth Years, and if you want to keep your throat, Rivera, you'd best not let this slip among persons of other houses. Her face lightened slightly. That lovely piece of information doesn't come from me, of course, but from the Dragon. She said, like they were discussing how lovely the food tasted, instead of threats on Cellie's life.  
  
Cellie echoed, for the second time (and Cellie was not usually an echoing person, her father had reprimanded her early on that original thoughts were what got you places), much softer than before. The girl took a sip from her goblet, and wordlessly passed one of what looked like to Cellie one of the best chickens to a burly fourth year, who promptly traded that with a scraggly chicken leg which occupied his plate and handed the leg back to the blonde haired girl.   
  
At Cellie's flabbergasted stare, the girl chuckled slightly.   
  
'Tis why we Slytherins sit in sections, She stated softly, All the students at the front of our table grab the worst food, and then trade the youngers for the best. Cellie looked appalled.  
  
But that's awful! She exploded, as quietly as one can explode. Her voice squeaked a bit at awful, making a Ravenclaw to the back of her turn and cluck softly, but said nothing. Why do you stand it? Why not keep your food on your plate? The girl snorted.  
  
And what, have the Dragon's cronies after you before you can blink? I think not, Rivera. Cellie growled softly.  
  
Who the hell's the Dragon? She asked in a sharp tone. The girl raised her index finger slightly, and then pointed it to Cellie's right. She followed the Third Year's finger to the target of her pointing. And her jaw dropped.  
  
She whispered furiously. The girl had pointed to Draco Malfoy. He's this Dragon you're all so worried about? That boy can barely hold his own in a fist fight! The kid shrugged, though a slight smile came to her face.  
  
Ah, so that's where the blue spot came from. And how did you come upon the information that he participated in a fist fight? Cellie held up her fist slightly.  
  
This was the fist that punched the face that looked so scared of me, She recited almost gleefully. For the first time, the slightly sour look on the girl's face disappeared, replaced by something that Cellie couldn't quite see.  
  
She said, almost mystified, I guess outcast status won't be taken from my person as of yet, Rivera.. With a right hook like that you may just get placed on Draco Malfoy's right hand group of followers. Cellie looked Malfoy's way and made the most disgusting of faces possible.  
  
I'd sooner follow him, she said with distaste, than I'd eat griffin dung. The girl's eyebrows raised clear into her bright blonde bangs.  
  
She said with a mix of awe and distaste in her voice. You'd turn down the chance to be adored by the Slytherins? Feared, even?  
  
Anyone who wants to be adored by this bunch is completely.. Cellie bit her lip, thinking of a word. Completely.. Well, something. End of story. And Cellie seemed to close the issue by taking a big bite of the chicken she had on her plate, which, as bad as it looked, was not at all untasty. The Third Year chuckled.   
  
Me mum's right. said the Third Year. Americans are mad.   
  
Of course we are. Cellie said dryly. Why would we want to be mindless slugs, like the English? It was a low blow, even for her, but Cellie was in a particularly bad mood. With that, she stood up and left the hall.  
  
  
  
Harry's mouth remained open in stunned horror even after Dumbledore had finished his speech, and delicious food filled the table. Slytherin? But Cellie—she wasn't—that couldn't—  
  
Harry, snap out of it, Ron said bluntly. You look like a drowned fish.   
  
But, Ron— Hermione started to say, but he held a hand up.  
  
Yes, I know. Fish live in water, so how can they drown? One of life's great mysteries. Maybe you'll solve it this year. Ron said, a bit too harshly. He was still a bit hurt, Harry supposed, that Hermione had turned down his invitation to come stay at the Burrow for a few weeks during the summer to keep him company.  
  
Mostly to keep me away from Percy, Ron had told Harry earlier, on the train ride. Fred and George were away then—they were offered summer scholarships at Zonko's—and Ginny, you're great, He said, addressing his sister, who was in the compartment with him, But you're just my sister.   
  
Oh, thanks a bunch, She said, sarcastically. Ron sighed.  
  
It's not like I don't appreciate you, or anything, but I hadn't talked to you or Hermione yet, He said, gesturing to Harry, And I talked to you all the time. Ginny just shrugged, not choosing an emotion, and sat back in her seat next to Harry.  
  
And, I mean, she could've at least told me where she was going, so I could've written her, Ron said. Instead, all she says is: Sorry, I've already made plans. Not like I don't know who she's made plans with, s'probably her and that ruddy Krum! Apparently Ron hadn't forgiven Viktor Krum as much as Harry thought he had. Ginny, right then, however, had spoken very softly.  
  
She didn't go to visit him, She said quietly.  
  
Ron said.  
  
Hermione didn't go to visit Viktor, Ron. Didn't you, the quidditch fan extrodinare, even look? Bulgaria had training all this summer. If she had gone, she would have barely seen him for two days if she had stayed for a month. This seemed to cheer Ron a bit, but he tried not to show it.  
  
Where'd she go off to, then? He asked. Pig never delivered my letters—not that the stupid oaf delivers them normally.. Ginny snickered.  
  
She said, smiling craftily. That was partly my doing. Ron stared at her, flabbergasted.  
  
You? What? He sputtered. Why would you do something like that? Ginny shrugged.  
  
Well, I wasn't supposed to tell you, Hermione wanted to break the news to you herself, but—Oh, well—Ron, Harry, she's— Ron interrupted.  
  
Hurry up, Ginny, we haven't got all day for your muttering. She sneered.  
  
Why should I tell you, if you're going to treat me like that? She said in an innocent tone.   
  
You've been taking lessons from Fred, Ron said stonily.   
  
George, actually. She happily replied. He gave her a lowly look.   
  
Come on, Ginny.. Please? Ron pleaded. She acted like she was thinking about it, then nodded slightly.  
  
Alright, fine. Fred and George weren't the only ones with summer scholarships. She said. Ron frowned.  
  
That's a load of help, he said bitterly. Ginny glared at him, and continued.  
  
Hermione wrote me a week into vacation that she'd been offered a full fledged summer scholarship to Bagott's World Wizarding Library. She explained, an air of awe in her voice. Harry didn't know the name, but from the look on Ron's face, his friend certainly did.  
  
Ron blinked, surprised. _The_ BWWL? Herm— His expressions changed, quick as the boggart in Harry's Third Year. But those scholarships—Ginny, those are only given to Seventh Year students! She nodded.  
  
Yeah, I know! But McGonnagal and Dumbledore both gave her powerful recommendations, and Flitwick too, and well, even though it's just an elementary scholarship, because she's so young, she was still working there all summer, and they want to offer her a job there when she's graduated—well, she asked to not let Pig deliver your letters, because all owl post there is monitored, and all scholars and trainees aren't allowed mail, because— But at that moment, a flustered Hermione burst in. Both Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked up.  
  
Sorry—Can't stay long—prefects— She gasped, obviously out of breath. Harry saw, suddenly, the small silver badge on Hermione's robes.  
  
Wow, Hermione, congratulations! He exclaimed. She blushed a deep crimson, rather reminiscent of Ron.   
  
She said breathlessly. Mum and Dad were really proud when they received my Hogwarts letter, they— But realizing what she had just said, she fell silent.  
  
It's okay, Hermione, we know, said Ron. She blinked.  
  
You do? She said, oddly, and looked towards Ginny. Oh, Ginny, you didn't.. Ron's sister smiled sheepishly.  
  
Only just now, Hermione.. I'm sorry.. She said earnestly. Hermione smiled, slightly. It was obvious that she wasn't really mad at Ginny. However, now that the truth had come out, there was an awkward silence in the compartment.  
  
Well, er, congratulations on that too, Hermione.. Harry said at last. The, uh, BWWL is lucky to have you. In truth, Harry hadn't a clue what the BWWL was, other than a library, but he assumed that it was some kind of honor for Hermione to receive a summer scholarship there. Hermione blushed again.  
  
Yes, well, it was quite unexpected, really.. She explained, trying vainly not to sound incredibly excited about the whole thing. Just then, Ron spoke up.  
  
So, what did you do there? He asked quietly. This seemed to be exactly the question Hermione wanted to answer, for she went on and on about the books she had discovered, and the thesis the BWWL Head, Miss Peters, had her write, and what a fantabulous Head she was.. Harry tried to listen attentively for the first ten minutes, but there wasn't much of interest in hearing about how wonderful a library really was, even if it was the biggest in the wizarding world.   
  
He could tell that Ron was close to dozing off as well, and looked ass if he was quite sorry to have asked. Ginny seemed interested, though, so Hermione continued telling about her adventures with the BWWL until the Hogwarts Express blew a warning whistle. She stopped midsentence with a noise, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Oh! Sorry, but I must be getting to the Prefect's Compartment.. I'll try and visit later. And with that, Hermione was gone. Harry and Ron looked at each other, mystified.  
  
You know, Harry, Ron said slowly, I do think we shan't mention the BWWL around Hermione this year. Harry nodded silently in agreement. Ginny, who had taken out her diary (a plain muggle one with a locking charm she had her mother teach her), giggled softly.  
  
You both are too funny, She said. If you didn't want to know about it, why did you ask? Ron rolled his eyes at Ginny.  
  
Why did you ask? Honestly, sometimes I wonder why we let you sit with us, Ginny. Ron said, feigning frustration. A knock came on the door and Neville Longbottom opened the compartment door cautiously.  
  
D'you mind if I sit with you all? Neville said. All the other compartments are full. Ron shrugged, and beckoned for Neville to come in.   
  
Because of Neville and Ginny's presence, and Hermione's lack of one, Harry never really got around to telling Ron about James and Cellie. A bit too late, now, Harry supposed, bringing himself back into the Grand Hall, because Ron was looking at Cellie with disgust.  
  
He growled. How can an American—a Rivera, no less—show their face in this school?  
  
How do you know if she's so bad? Harry asked. Ron gave him an annoyed look  
  
Oh, sorry.. I forgot you don't know much about Wizarding politics. replied Ron. Harry frowned.  
  
What do you mean? He asked. Hermione cut in.  
  
Well, Harry, in the mid-ninteenth century, during Grindlewald's rule, English wizards were being attacked by him, and slaughtered by the thousands. But in America, the Wizard Samuel Duncan thought that he had a way to overpower Grindlewald once and for all. Ron nodded.  
  
Yeah, see, Duncan was a whachamacallit—a Fiesist—  
  
Physicist, Ron, Hermione corrected. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, a Physicist's job is to mess around with seeance—   
  
Science, Ron! Honestly, maybe I should tell this part. Hermione replied, looking annoyed. Harry would've chuckled, but his friends looked deadly serious.  
  
Alright, fine. You tell it. Ron said, in a huff. Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
Anyhow, Mr. Duncan worked on the Manhattan Project—the atomic bomb, and such—  
  
Atomic bomb? Ron asked, cluelessly. This time it was Hermione who rolled her eyes.  
  
You know, you really should sign up for muggle studies, Ron. The atomic bomb has enough nuclear power to basically destroy a city and its occupants, and would desecrate the land it was dropped on for years to come. Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
He said simply. I knew that.  
  
Hermione said crisply. Now, then, Mr. Duncan had ideas about mixing magic with science, and he ended up creating something called Duncan's Hand. It was magicked so whatever it touched, instantly was poisoned with radioactive nuclear materials. So they sent Duncan to personally deliver it to the current English Minister of Magic. Now, Ron cut in.  
  
And, you see, well—Harry, the American Minister was a traitor.  
  
What do you mean? He asked, cautiously. Ron frowned, a grave tone to his voice.  
  
I mean, Harry, that American Minister was supposed to have picked a secure spot to perform the drop off—the English Minister himself came—and Grindlewald, Ron said with a deadly aura, He was waiting for them! He murdered Duncan on the spot, and stole the Hand. Then.. Ron took a shuddered breath. He touched the Minister with the Hand. He was dead almost immediately, but Grindlewald didn't stop there. He invaded Diagon Alley and waved the Hand over it, and many, many people were murdered. Hermione nodded, and her face was tense.  
  
The Diagon Alley Massacre, that was, She said, softly. of 1939.  
  
Did.. Did they catch the American Minister? Harry asked, the look on his face horrified. Ron shook his head.  
  
He whispered, They didn't. Hermione looked down at her food, as if she was withholding something.  
  
Hermione, what is it? Harry asked. She looked up, and her face was shaking with anger.  
  
I just.. She started, but took a moment to take a breath. I just don't see how he could have done it.  
  
Harry asked.  
  
The Minister. He wasn't originally American, you know. He attended Hogwarts. Ron nodded, shooting another horrible glance Cellie's way.  
  
They never could find the rotten sneak, said Ron, Though many people thought he went up to Canada. Godric damn him, Felix Rivera.  
  
  
**A/N:** Cellie's statements about the following History Lesson' given in this chapter:  
  
**1: **Cassie and Lizzie grew up in the mid-Twenties/Thirties.   
**2:** In my story, Grindlewald was around about the same time as WWII was taking place. I don't know if that's where JK has him or not, because she never really said.  
**3: ** I have no honest idea if someone named Samuel Duncan worked on the Manhattan Project or not.   
**4:** If indeed, he did, I dunno if he's a wizard or not either.   
**5:** Unlike Mr. Duncan, I am not a nuclear Physicist, nor do I know much about WWII or atomic bombs. So, if I unknowingly described a H-Bomb in place of an A-Bomb, or something, feel free to whack me with a wet fish and correct me.  
**6:** Cellie's family sucks, doesn't it? -_-;  
  
**Peacockgirl:** The sorting hat's gone a bit.. strange, though you won't find out what's wrong with it for at least another twenty chapters..  
  
**WeasleyTwinsLover1112:** Eheh.. Yeah. But it was kind of impossible to put her in Gryffindor..  
  
**Moselle:** ^_^; Yeah, I know, I'm horribly mean. The sorting hat has something odd going on with it, though, as I told Peacockgirl, you won't find out why for awhile.. You don't really have to read 1-20 again if you don't want to.. nothing important to the plot's changed, just a lot of the scripting. The chapters most important to pro'lly reread would be 1-4, 10, and 18.  
  
**WhetherRose:** *nods* Well, I need to put poor James in somewhere! Jeez, he used to be the star of the story, and all the plot lines have shifted. ^_^; Well, boys will be boys, and besides, if you haven't seen your best friend for two months, what would you do? Malfoy gets enough torture in this story for you to be happy, believe me.. *nods* I don't know, originally I just wanted Cellie in Slytherin, but my horizions broadened a bit.. And there was this annoying little plot bunny.. ;P I won't tell one way or the other if Cellie stays or gets out.. that's completely up to my mind, which is as of yet undecided. I'm glad someone commented on that scene.. The poor Patil twins get shoved off in almost every story, so I wanted to show a bit more human side to them than in the books.. You'll definitely see more of Padma, just not for awhile..  
  
**Tarawyn:** Hee.. The Silmarillion should be placed in every person's home in the world with an order to read it, or face death by Sauron. ^_^; One other thing to keep the Slytherins from bothering her too much is her name, as you'll find out in this chapter.. Oh, I have quite the scene planned out in my head involving house ties, but you're going to have to wait until chapter Thirty or so.. Rivers was just an error the hat made. It almost didn't want to hear correctly that a Rivera was back at the school..  
  
**Marauder chick:** ROFL, Cellie's anything but a preppy popular kid.. in fact, she'll earn near outcast status very soon. I don't think that many students at Hogwarts were severely _afraid_ of Remus after they found out, just their parents. After all, the Remus in class they know would never hurt anyone, so.. lol, probably, knowing Ron. Hermione appears in this chapter, and yes, she was in the Prefect's cabin.  
  
**Emory:** Well, thanks very much ^_^ I'm glad you like them..


	23. The Outcast

**A/N:** Blah Blah Blah.. Not much to say.**_  
_**  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize is most likely mine. The concept of Timekeys are mine, as well as how they're used. The Cirrus species is all mine. Everything else (Harry, Peter, Voldie, James, Remus, Arabella, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Snape, and all the other Wizarding people) belongs to J.K Rowling. The concept of Annie being Sirius's squib/muggle twin sister belongs to Kaydi. Annie's personality, however, belongs to me.  
  
Chapter Twenty Three  
Outcast  
  
  
Harry exclaimed, lost for words. Cellie's not like that! Ron looked at him strangely.  
  
How would you know? He asked, puzzled. Hermione nodded her agreement.  
  
You see— But just as Harry was about to voice his next word, Cellie jumped up from the Slytherin table and walked away coldly.  
  
I'll tell you later, Harry muttered, about to get up to follow. Hermione, however, grabbed ahold of his arm.  
  
Harry, don't! She whispered, so that Ron couldn't hear her. _Don't leave now._ After all that rubbish printed about you in the paper, the last thing you need to be seen doing is going after a Rivera.  
  
What rubb— Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
Just trust me. She'll be alright. I'll find her after dinner if you really want. Hermione seemed to be in a brighter mood about Cellie than Ron was, so Harry took her word for it, and lowered himself back in his seat.  
  
Ron asked. Come on, what were you going to tell us? Harry's shoulders sagged. He couldn't effectively argue with Ron about how Cellie was probably not at all like the former American Minister in the Great Hall without attracting attention, which Harry absolutely didn't want.   
  
It's about this summer, He said in a low tone, But I can't explain here, there's too many people. Ron seemed to accept this explanation.  
  
Tell us in the Commons? He asked, quietly. Harry nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cellie fumed as she shut the Great Hall doors firmly behind her. Let the teachers come, she thought. Currently her anger was enough to probably blow up the castle, so a few teachers wouldn't bother her.   
  
She wasn't exactly sure _why_ she was so angry, except the tone that the Third Year had used to speak to her.. it was like the girl had _feared_ her, because of her stupid name.. What did her ancestry _do_?  
  
Cellie walked over to the base stairway, and past it to a small nook bathed in shadow. It was there she collapsed, her hands over her face.   
  
This wasn't supposed to happen, She whispered softly to herself. I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor.. I'm supposed to be meeting Harry's friends right now, and eating a feast, not in this dusty corner.. She sniffed, and leaned back further into the nook.   
  
Come on, Cells, She told herself. You're supposed to be the strong one, member? So what if that stupid hat has a personality problem? Make the best of it. You're at Hogwarts. You're finally away from your dad. However, this didn't serve to cheer her up. She wiped her eyes, and got up.   
  
Goddamn castle. She said, and kicked at the small nook. Goddamn Slytherin. Another kick. Goddamn hat. Kick. Goddamn emotions. This time, when she kicked, she felt her foot go all the way through.  
  
What the.. But Cellie didn't get to finish, as she fell straight through the wall.  
  
  
  
Cellie moaned, rubbing her head. Stupid! How many times had James and Sirius told her that this school had passages everywhere? Kicking something was sure to bring her to a passage, or..  
  
Her thought trailed off as she opened her eyes, and stared. In front of her was a roaring fire, surrounded by lounge couches. She could make out a table made entirely of glass, sitting by the fire, with several books and what could only be a wizard's chess set on it.   
  
Looking to the left, she saw a broom closet, and many shelves surrounding what looked like a giant cauldron. On the shelves, many different vials stood, and closer to the fire there were several larger packages.  
  
Cellie shrugged, and her eyes strayed to the right side of the room, which had two sets of bunks against its wall. Each had the lavish blankets she had seen house elves washing one time when James had taken her and Harry down to the basement of Hogwarts, and several huge throw pillows. Over each set of bunks, there were inscriptions. Cellie squinted, and her jaw dropped when she read what was written over each bunk.  
  
_Moony and Wormtail ------- Prongs and Padfoot_  
  
And, as she looked straight up, she saw scripted on the entrance rafter:  
  
_The Hollow_  
  
She began. Suddenly, she noticed a lump under one of the covers. And it was moving.  
  
Oh, hell.. She breathed. Oh, bloody hell.. She got up quickly, backing into the wood of what she assumed was the door. Cellie reached for the handle and pulled—falling again backwards into some sort of pit.   
  
_Please state your destination. _A voice rang out.  
  
Wh.. What? Cellie asked dumbly.  
  
_Destination. What would you call it, Sirius? _Her eyes widened as she realized she was on a rafter of such size that it would fit comfortably in the Great Hall. Only, it had seats. She got up shakily and sat in one, as she heard a new voice's response.  
  
_Er.. Place, Moony? You know, like the Gryffindor Commons?_ Cellie froze. The first voice was not entirely recognizable, but the second sounded very much like her uncle, her age.  
  
This is not happening, She said under her breath.  
  
_Eh, what was that? Sorry, didn't catch it.  
  
_ Cellie pondered. She got that she had probably stumbled into the wrong door, which probably held this.. device. The way the voice she couldn't identify was carrying on, she assumed it was an elevator of sorts.  
  
Anywhere in the castle? She asked.  
  
_I assume that's not a destination, so I'll take it as a question. Yes, anywhere in the castle, passworded or no. _   
  
Uh.. Slytherin Commons. She said hurriedly.   
  
_Yes, Ma'am. _And the rafter jolted. Cellie held on for dear life as it zinged upwards, sideways, and back. After what seemed like an eternity, it halted.  
  
_Slytherin Commons. If this is Sirius, I suggest that you check and make sure you actually have your prank materials, for _once. Cellie muffled a laugh, before getting creeped out again. She looked at the solid wall in front of her, and frowned.  
  
_If you've forgotten, the password's dissendium._ The voice said.  
  
Cellie said, simply. The wall didn't move.  
  
_With your wand, Peter.. _said Sirius's voice. Cellie's eyes flashed.  
  
I knew that, She snapped. And I'm not Peter. She took her wand out, and said the word. Magically, the bricks peeled away in a similar fashion as Diagon Alley's entrance, revealing several burning torches in a room furnished in silver and emerald. It was lushly carpeted, but other than that, the room seemed damp.   
  
People have decent conversations in here? She asked, shivering. It's practically the temperature of a Nova Scotian winter!   
  
I don't know where Nova Scotia is, but I'm afraid I'll have to agree with you. A voice said from behind her. Cellie whirled around, and came face to face with the black haired teacher from the Great Hall.  
  
She stuttered. The teacher smiled. I wouldn't have wanted to stay there either. Big crowds aren't my thing. Cellie managed a small smile.  
  
They don't mind? She asked, of course, meaning Dumbledore.   
  
Nah. Professor Dumbledore seemed to have sensed something was wrong. The raven-haired woman said. So he sent me down here to find you. Though I do wonder how you got the password. Cellie looked at the floor.  
  
I.. uhm.. She mumbled. Revealing that she had found a hideout of the Marauders was not an option. However, the Potions professor just smiled.  
  
I figured as much. You went galavanting with Padfoot earlier this summer, didn't you? Cellie nodded meekly. So the professor knew him?  
  
Almost as if in answer to her thought, the professor nodded. I'm.. eh.. an acquaintance of Sirius's. I'm Cassie, by the way. Professor Woods. Though, she rolled her eyes playfully at the name professor. Cellie grinned. At least she didn't have to worry about Snape, and Cassie seemed half decent, for a professor.  
  
Here's your schedule, Cassie said, handing her a strip of faded parchment, And something from Si—er, your uncle. Don't ask me what it is, She told Cellie firmly. I honestly don't have a clue, anyway.  
  
Said Cellie gratefully. Cassie waved it off.  
  
Ah, twas no worry, Celestia. She said, cheerfully.  
  
Cellie. Not Celestia. Cassie seemed mildly surprised, but shrugged it off.  
  
Well, then, Cellie, your dorm is up there.. She pointed to the winding staircase on the left. Dorm Five, I think.. your trunk and possessions will be there. Cassie gave her a warm smile. And don't be daunted by your schedule. It's only for a couple of weeks. Now, I better be going. And Cassie left through the small dungeon door, leaving a befuddled Cellie behind. What was only for a couple of weeks?  
  
She looked down at her schedule, and her eyebrows raised. For every day, it read:  
  
  
Tutoring - See Professor Dumbledore during first class, 9/2, for more instructions  
  
Lunch  
  
Flying: 1st Year CMB Gryff/Slyth - Quidditch Field - Mme. Hooch  
  
Occasionally, Flying was replaced by Divination, or Care Of Magical Creatures, but tutoring was five days a week.  
  
Is there anything else to make me more of an outcast? She asked, frustrated, to the empty Commons. Upon getting no answer, she trudged herself up to bed. Not that she'd get much sleep.  
  
  
  
  
Harry waited. The Commons were silent, except for Hermione's cat Crookshanks's purring in a lounge chair, one eye open, and the crackling of the dying fire. The rest of dinner had gone without incident, with the exception of the new Potion Professor's exit and entrance. No one really noticed that, though. After all, what was so interesting about a professor leaving dinner for a few moments?  
  
Suddenly, he heard a creak. Nonchalantly, Harry dropped a single slip of paper on the floor. He reached down to get it and casually looked behind him as he picked it up. Ron and Hermione were creeping down the stairs, Hermione looking frazzled. Harry turned, and motioned for them to come down.   
  
I don't see why we have to try and get expelled our first day, Harry, Hermione said irritably. Ron shoved an elbow in her direction as they both reached the bottom, and walked over to Harry.  
  
He asked, excited. What is it? Harry shifted uncomfortably. Now that he had thought it over, he had to wonder what they would say if he just outright told them his dad was back. Remembering the look Hermione had given him the last time he'd mentioned his dad, he gulped.  
  
Well.. Trust me, alright? They nodded, mystified looks on their faces. And he told them. Harry, against his defensive nature for his friend, left out any mentions of Cellie. At the end, both were looking mildly skeptical.  
  
It's not that we don't believe you, Harry, Hermione said carefully.  
  
It's that you think I hit my head a bit too hard somewhere, right? He challenged. Now Ron was looking uncomfortable.  
  
Well, if we had some proof.. Ron said slowly. Harry's eyes lit up.  
  
Well, if you can wait until tomorrow.. He said, I know where James is staying. We'll go before breakfast.  
  
  
  
James and Sirius sat across from each other, Sirius on his own four poster, and James on Arabella's.   
  
Where in the bloody name of Gryffindor is she? Sirius thundered, abruptly. I'll meet you for dinner tonight, Sirius; I'll only be a moment, Sirius; I've got to run down to the bloody Great Hall to see Dumbledore, Sirius.. He said, mimicking Arabella to perfection.  
  
Maybe she got caught up in her work? James suggested, half heartedly. Sirius glared at his friend.  
  
She's been bloody WORKING all summer. I haven't seen her for more than ten minutes at a time, and even then, we don't talk. So, I finally get to schedule a dinner date with her, and she says she'll be ONE bloody moment, and she's been gone for two hours. Sirius growled. The little Cirrus who was previously eating the remainders of a Cream Tart on the bureau next to his four poster fluttered over, looking at its owner strangely.  
  
Its voice fluttered. Sirius gave the kitten a half smile.  
  
I'm not yelling at you, Leo.. He said kindly, and the kitten let out a loud purr before settling itself down onto Sirius's lap. James raised an eyebrow.  
  
.. Leo? He asked oddly. That wouldn't have anything to do with the time we tried to— Sirius glared at him.   
  
Remember that rule about sixth year, James? He asked apprehensively.  
  
Why do I bother.. James said, and dropped back against the huge body pillow Arabella had on her bed. Look, Padfoot, Arabella probably just had to get something. Mayhaps she's—oh. He sat up abruptly.  
  
Sirius asked. Oh, what? James simply pointed to the large wall calendar.  
  
So? What's the date got to do with anything?  
  
It's the first of September, Sirius. As in, Hogwarts is officially open for business. Sirius groaned.  
  
He muttered. Just what I need. James took the moment of silence to flick a pesky black fly off his arm.  
  
Harry.. He's in Gryffindor, right? James asked, out of the blue. Sirius nodded.  
  
Yes, James, I've only told you this about a million times.  
  
You suppose Cellie will be put there? Sirius's face broke into a smile.  
  
I say we should find out, Prongs. I doubt our lovely lift system has gone to disarray in the nineteen years we've been absent from the castle.. Sirius walked over to the fireplace, and muttered, Dissendium Padfoot. Instantly, the fireplace vanished. In its place was a long slate of wood with two chairs in it. Sirius eagerly took one, and James got up and took the other.  
  
Well, the shouting charm still works, James commented to Sirius. You suppose any of our other suprises have been triggered yet? Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
You mean—oh, nah, I don't think so. The Hollow can only be accessed by fellow pranksters, or members of our bloodline, and neither have become skilled enough in the castle as of yet to find THAT place, though those Weasley twins have come pretty close. James nodded, slightly. From what Cellie had told him of George and Fred, they were becoming very close to the level of the Marauders indeed.  
  
The Great Hall. James said, clearly, and then as an afterthought: Sirius blinked.  
  
Why unseen? He asked, and then in turn, answered his own question. Because there's a thousand odd kids that think I'm a murderer and you're dead. Point.  
  
Yes, very much a point. James said amiably. I don't think it would do much good to have Sirius Black and James Potter appear in the middle of the Great Hall, especially at the opening feast. Sirius grinned evilly.  
  
It would make an excellent prank, though.. He replied, his eyes getting a misty look. James rolled his eyes as the lift suddenly jerked sideways, and started to zoom back up.  
  
Snape isn't here, Sirius, and you know that's who you meant it for. Sirius made a face.  
  
Oh, yes, Snapey has gone back to the Death Eaters. Joy. I should have asked Dumbledore if Snape could pick up a certain rat, while he was there.. James looked at his friend, and was suprised. Sirius's face had hardened, and a deep hatred, more than he had ever shown for Snape, was emblazoned on it.  
  
James started. Did you.. I mean, Peter.. Did you ask him why? Why he did it? The convict shot James a death look.   
  
Did I ask him WHY? He exploded. What's there to bloody ask? Peter did this for power, James, he did it because he was tired of never standing out. He did it because he was a bloody COWARD, James. That's why. Sirius was practically shaking in his seat, and James had never seen him any more angry than he was right now.   
  
Many things flooded James's brain at that moment, but what he said was not at all what he had meant to. You're mad at him.  
  
Sirius looked at James like he had gone mad, and didn't speak for several seconds. When he did, it came out in a croak.  
  
He put me in Azkaban, James. He killed you. He killed Lily. He desecrated Remus's name. Why shouldn't I be mad with him?  
  
Because he's Peter, Sirius. Underneath what he did, he's still our friend. Sirius gave James the oddest look he'd ever seen.   
  
I don't see how you can say that. Sirius said, shuddering. You know what he did, you know how he betrayed us all, and you have the nerve to say that he's still our friend. Jesus, James, he— James held up a hand.   
  
He may have been a traitor, a skive, a wretch, and someone you would kill without a second thought, but he's still in some part, Peter. Sirius frowned.  
  
James, you don't know him now. You remember Peter from our Seventh Year; sweet, innocent Peter, the Peter we'd all give our lives for. But don't dare to assume that the Peter that I know now has any traces of our old friend left in him. I told you how he cut Harry? How he sliced his arm and used the blood to revive Voldemort? James nodded, not trusting himself to speak.   
  
Well, his revivation. It needed one more thing. A bodily part from a willing servant. WILLING, James. Completely and utterly. Peter gave him his hand, James. Whatever shred of dignity was left in Peter, he gave it away that night.  
  
James said softly, and the formings of a plan sparked in his eyes. You said that Peter gave Voldemort his hand? Sirius nodded.  
  
Then.. Sirius, does Dumbledore know this? James asked excitably. Sirius nodded, weakly.  
  
But, why— James turned his head to Sirius, as the platform arrived at a wall. On the outside, this wall held quite a large picture, filled with dancing and singing townsfolk. What no one in the castle, save the Marauders knew, was that four of the townsfolk had no eyes anymore.  
  
Don't you see, Sirius? James exclaimed. If Peter gave his hand as the sign of a willing servant, that means Voldemort is indebted to him. Sirius gave James a funny look.  
  
Yes, I realized that, James. So what? James grinned.  
  
If the servant becomes unwilling, it could cause certain.. complications. Sirius's gaze deepened, but his eyes shown with slight understanding.  
  
The.. The blood rites book, right? Sirius asked slowly. James nodded.  
  
When we all took the blood oaths of friendship, there was a warning at the bottom. A faint smile appeared on Sirius's face.  
  
Something about the rite being rendered useless, should one of the members ever defect completely away by doing a horrifying act.. Sirius's eyes lit up. And THAT's why Remus couldn't understand my thoughts, after Peter.. He naturally assumed I had been the one to break the circle, but.. James. Do you realize what this means? James nodded.  
  
We need to get Peter back to the side of good. Suddenly, Sirius let out a yell of surprise. He had stood up and was looking through one of the sets of eyes that had been hollowed out.  
  
Arabella's a PROFESSOR?!  
  
  
  
**A/N:** And the plot bunnies fall into place. Betcha never saw THAT one coming.. I dunno, originally this conversation was just so James would have something to do (He used to be the main character of this fanfiction, and now I've sort of been shoving him aside -_-;), but while I was typing, this came, and I can't resist a challenge (which turning Peter (while keeping Sirius from gutting him) will be), and besides, it gets me away from the whole Harry Potter will be the savior of the world, he will defeat Voldemort again and everybody will live happily ever after plot range that I despise. Besides, now Sirius and James have been reinstated as main characters of the story, and that's always good.. Don't expect them to go after Peter for some time.. Or even remember about the idea until later.  
  
  
**ra-chan:** Hm, hazing.. Nah, I don't suppose so. Malfoy might give her a bit of a hard time, but.. I don't like Ren's french teacher (Cellie, as I've now come to realize, is based quite a bit on Ren. Or, at least, Cellie's school life is. Otherwise, I wouldn't know who half of the teachers are in that dammed school.. x_x) that much either, but I suppose she'd miss her some.. Not a lot, though. :p That line could actually go either way. The way I put it, I was using it as a comparison, basically saying Following him would be like eating griffin dung. The other way around is more of a Point Blank statement. Either's correct, though. Well, maybe not exactly twenty chapters.. I'm really not sure how long this story will really be. After all, we're 23 chapters in, and Cellie hasn't even finished her first real day at Hogwarts yet. XD But expect the chapters to move a bit swifter after school starts, though. Nope, no library review, far as I can see.. ;P  
  
  
**WhetherRose:** Yeah, I wanted to write about Ron and Harry, and slowly (as the Rivera family got weirder in my head) I realized that Harry couldn't tell Ron about Cellie before he found out who she was at the Sorting Ceremony (I don't know why, but there's a strong instinct in my gut saying Do NOT make Ron and Cellie friends, at least for now), so I covered all of that with Herm, and everything. x_x; I'm debating how Harry and Cellie are going to stay friends.. They are, believe me, but I still have to figure some things out.. The Snitching, for instance (but that's for a later chapter, and you aren't supposed to know about that.. :P) Not all Riveras are evil, that's true, but I don't know if Cellie'll be the one to show it.. She's a pretty bad prankster. : I really should write a Grindlewald fanfic, shouldn't I? There aren't really any on FF.net that I've seen—plenty of Tom as a kid fics, but no Grindlewald ones.  
  
**Shinigami:** Yes, poor Cellie indeed.. I'm toying around with the idea of letting her be resorted, but I dunno.. and even if I do, don't be so sure she'll be in Gryffindor. ;P  
  
**Moselle:** As I said to ra-chan, not exactly twenty.. I'm supposing that Dewdrops will be around 34, mayhaps 36. And then, of course, there's going to be a sequel to that, as well.. I have much in store for this timeline.. Glad you liked the line! ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. The Werewolf and The Veela

**A/N:** I blame writer's block for the long wait for this chapter. *nods***_  
_**  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece.   
**  
Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize is most likely mine. The concept of Timekeys are mine, as well as how they're used. The Cirrus species is all mine. Everything else (Harry, Peter, Voldie, James, Remus, Arabella, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Snape, and all the other Wizarding people) belongs to J.K Rowling. The concept of Annie being Sirius's squib/muggle twin sister belongs to Kaydi. Annie's personality, however, belongs to me.  
  
Chapter Twenty Four  
The Werewolf and The Veela  
  
  
Remus Lupin woke rather groggily, feeling as if he hadn't seen morning in days.   
  
He asked, his voice muffled by the covers. James? Peter? No answer. The room was empty.  
  
Remus flung back his covers, and let out a mild gasp of surprise. He was in the Hollow.   
  
What in hell am I doing here? He asked to the large room. These beds are no better than those of the Commons. OW! Son of a skrewt.. As Remus had sat up, he smashed his head on the bunk bed above him.  
  
Holding his head in one hand, Remus slid out from the lower bed of the Moony and Wormtail bunk, trudging his feet (which currently felt like lead) to the cauldron area. His free hand fumbled as he looked through the potions shelves, knocking several face down.  
  
Aha! There you are, you little bugger.. Remus's hand grabbed a clear plastic bottle, labeled . He unscrewed the cap, and dumped the majority of them on the countertop. Remus's clumsy hand reached into the pile and pulled out a couple, popping them in his mouth and swallowing them dry.  
  
Camino Elzares.. Remus mumbled, and the Aspirin on the countertop turned green. Instantly, his head's pain ceased, as did the whole tired feeling.  
  
Thank Godric for muggle medicines.. Remus said, with as little of lilted humor as possible. He stretched, then knelt down, opening the freezer cupboard that was below the cauldron.  
  
YES! Frozen house-elf food. Peter, bless you for remembering.. Remus grabbed a wrapped plate and set it on the countertop, brushing the aspirin aside with the sleeve of his nightclothes. He reached for his wand—and froze. It wasn't there.  
  
  
  
Maybe she's an abnormality.  
  
Sssh, Milicent, don't get too close! She might eat your witch powers!  
  
She WILL? Cellie kept her eyes closed as her hearing cleared from the depths of sleep. It was pretty obvious that the girls were talking about her, since most of their voices were but two feet away. One of the girls's footsteps could be heard clunking several steps backward, Cellie assuming it to be the Milicent' one. If she wasn't pretending to still be asleep, she would've snorted. Steal witch powers, for the love of the gods. She barely knew how to control her own.  
  
Milicent, are you alright? Did she take your powers? Having had enough of this, Cellie opened her eyes. The three girls she had heard talking were huddled around Milicent, who had apparently stumbled backwards onto the floor. Cellie sat up, and gave the group a skeptical expression.  
  
Are you all that superstitious? she asked. You're witches, for the sake of the gods. You're supposed to be the ones that star in superstitions. All four heads looked up, their eyes widening.  
  
Uhm, Celestia—  
  
We don't mean no harm, Rivera..  
  
Aaah.. Aaah.. Milicent fainted. Cellie rolled her eyes.  
  
If you girls will excuse me, I think I'll go hit the refresher, if anyone can tell me where it is. The silver-blonde haired girl on Milicent's right pointed wordlessly to the doorway on the left. Cellie opened her chest and dug into it, pulling out her uniform and wand, and shut the lid. With that, she left for the refresher. The package Sirius had Cassandra gave her still lay in her trunk, untouched.  
  
  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione crept down the guest hallways, the Invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around them all.  
  
You know, Ron hissed, I think you should get your dad to get another one of these for us, Harry. We won't FIT in this thing by Christmas! Harry glared at Ron.  
  
He's not my father, first off, and all four of the Marauders fit underneath this cloak, so I think that the three of us can just fine. Ron, however, had only paid attention to the first part of the statement.  
  
What do you mean, he's not your— Hermione cut him off.  
  
Sssh! Someone's coming! Ron and Harry looked up, startled, and all three stopped moving. The new teacher, Cassandra Woods, was walking down the corridor, talking to herself.  
  
I don't see what the problem is, really.. No, I don't think that I'll be able to come home soon. Perhaps during the Winter holidays. She mumbled, softly, eyes glazed over.  
  
She's nutters, Ron whispered to Harry. Suddenly, Professor Woods stopped short.  
  
Who's there? She asked, warily, her black robes swishing around her. Harry noticed, oddly, that there were parrots of all shapes and sizes on them.  
  
I am quite serious. I'd like to know who's there. She said, still in a soft tone, sounding much like Professor Trewlaney. The trio was silent, and didn't dare make a move.  
  
If you insist, then.. She sighed, and pointed her wand up at the sky. Noir à blanc, blanc à noir.  
  
Suddenly, the world became like something out of an old muggle television show that Aunt Petunia liked to watch, called I Love Lucy.   
  
Ah! Harry. These are your friends, I presume. Professor Woods walked over to the trio, and idly pulled off the Invisibility cloak. As soon as it was in her hands, Harry saw how she had discovered them. The cloak itself blended in with the surroundings, but black creases in it were quite visible. I'd advise you to answer your professor next time you're sneaking around, unless you want me to leave you this color personally. Cheers! She threw the cloak back to Harry, who caught it, stunned, as she muttered the counter curse.  
  
As the colors of the world righted themselves again, Harry and Ron exchanged a look.  
  
Harry said, his voice hollow, imitating Cellie. Ron just nodded dumbly.   
  
Yeah. Wizard. Hermione pushed a few strands of hair from her face, unconsciously readjusting herself.  
  
She said. I guess we should probably leave off visiting James, then, and go to breakfast. Harry and Ron nodded mutely, and the trio walked down the corridor, still halfway stunned.  
  
  
  
Cellie toweled up her sopping red hair, and pulled on her green blazer over the white shirt she already wore. The skirt still lay abandoned in the bottom of her trunk, and instead she wore her darker blue jeans. She almost laughed at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Oh, if only Metz could see me now.. I will NEVER wear a uniform, not Cellie Rivera. Never.' He'd have a fine time laughing his arse off. She said, lightly, and walked out of the refresher, grabbing the ugly frilled green nightdress. That would have to go. As soon as a Hogsmeade weekend popped up, she would buy something a bit more comfortable.  
  
As she entered the 5th year girls dorm, she found it empty. Glancing at the clock by her bedside table, she still had forty minutes before breakfast ended. Plenty of time. Cellie opened her trunk again, and took out her various schoolbooks, giving them a once over. Advanced Transfiguration, Level Five', that certainly sounded cool; All You Need To Know About Magical Creatures', Cellie raised an eyebrow, involuntarily imagining what Metz would say to that.  
  
Including the stuff we don't want to know about, right? She said out loud to herself, then burst out laughing. She stopped after a minute, and continued sorting through her books, until she came to the package that Sirius had given her.  
  
Aw, I almost forgot about this.. She said to herself, and opened the package. Inside there was a small perch that could be nailed into the wall, and a note.  
  
Come to breakfast, She read, oddly. Snuffles. .. Snuffles? She snorted lightly, but glanced at the clock. Only twenty minutes remaining. She quickly stuffed her books and schedule into the new lightweight' satchel—which, suprisingly, worked very well.   
  
She put the perch and the note back into her trunk, and closed it, sticking her wand in her front jean pocket. She took off the towel surrounding her hair, put it up into a ponytail, and put her black robes on quickly.  
  
Cellie slung the satchel over her shoulder, and hurried down to breakfast. It was going to be a long walk.  
  
  
  
How could she not have TOLD me? Sirius exploded, pacing around James's room once again. How could REMUS not have told me? For Godric's sake, I would have understood if I knew that she was going to be working for Hogwarts, and that's why she had to disappear, so why didn't she TELL me? James gave his friend a weak smile, and let Sirius go on with his rant. It was best not to disturb Sirius when he was mad about something. Besides, his mind was on something else.  
  
He hadn't told Sirius yet, but he had seen Cellie sitting at the Slytherin table. James couldn't really tell her expression from that high up in the Hall, but she looked uncomfortable. No doubt why, and the poor kid was going to have it hard, especially because of her name's history. It would've been slightly easier for her in Gryffindor, he surmised, because Harry and his friends would've been around her a lot more often, and if she could be shown as good to them, then the rest of the house might take to her a bit more kindly. But, no. That hat had to place her in Slytherin.   
  
James remembered perfectly the day of the sorting. It was a clear night sky, and several days past the full moon. He, Sirius, and Evan had lead the pack, being the most knowledgeable of the First Years, as James had an older sister that had graduated that last year.  
  
_And died my first year_, James thought solemnly, but brushed that thought off. Evan and Sirius both had over enthusiastic fathers that told them everything, and mothers that looked with them at distaste, so they had bonded rightaway.   
  
Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood right behind them. They were the others that had sat in the train car with them. Remus was rather quiet, but James had sensed from the beginning that he had a sly spark in him. Peter was just the opposite—outspoken and loud—but he had made Severus Snape's trousers fall down as he got onto the tram, so he was welcomed into the newfound group' with open arms.   
  
_Would the First Years please come in the order that I call them.. James looked up at the woman with the long black hair, plaited in a long braid.  
  
She's the Quidditch Coach, James whispered to Sirius and Evan, who both put on identical grins.   
  
You suppose if we get her on our good side, she'll let us on the Gryffindor Team? Evan whispered, his face lit up like a Christmas Tree.  
  
Sirius was cut off as the Quidditch coach called out Black, Sirius.   
  
James's newfound friend gave him a quick grin as he stepped up, and had the hat dropped on his head.  
  
The hat shouted. James clapped and whistled as hard as he could. The four remaining went into huddled conversation again until Lupin, Remus was called.  
  
Wish me luck, Remus whispered to them.  
  
WISH YOU LUCK! All three boys yelled, causing several of the First Years and most of the Hall to laugh.  
  
The hat yelled, with almost the same enthusiasm as the boys's shout. Remus grinned, and slid down the Gryffindor bench next to Sirius.  
  
Pettigrew, Peter! Evan and James whistled loudly for Peter, who gave them a big smile.  
  
said the Hat. Peter gave James and Evan the thumbs up.   
  
Two more to go,' he mouthed to them.   
  
Potter, James! James walked up, and had most of the Gryffindors yelling a chant for him, led by Sirius and Peter. He sat on the stool, and the hat dropped over his eyes.  
  
Ah, James Potter. Lana knew exactly where she wanted to go, and she made quite a fine Hufflepuff indeed. Do you have an idea of where you would?   
  
I thought you choose for us, James said, confused. The hat seemed to chuckle.  
  
Dear boy, the Potters have been so evenly matched for houses that I gave up trying to sort them into the house that I thought was best, because all of them are the best for your family.  
  
Even Slytherin? James asked, worriedly.  
  
Slytherin is not the most horrible house of the lot, boy, as many think. It is a house for ambition, cunning, and wit. Many students have loved Slytherin with all their heart. A few rotten apples does not mean that the tree is bad.. James didn't really understand the Hat's logic, but nodded anyhow.  
  
Well, I want to be in Gryffindor. He said. The hat chuckled again.  
  
Of course. No other house would fit just right. GRYFFINDOR it is. James felt the hat being lifted off his head, and ran to join his companions at the Gryffindor table.   
  
Wow, James, you must have been the fastest sorted yet! Peter said, enthusiastically. Sirius nodded.   
  
You only took a second. said Remus.   
  
It felt like a lot more, James confessed.  
  
Rivera, Evan. Evan walked up, determined, as James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus led all the Gryffindors in a cheer.  
  
The hat started, but stopped short. James leaned forward, as if trying to hear what the hat was saying to Evan.  
  
Evan's mouth was set, and he gave the foursome a sad look, but it was understanding. James's jaw dropped open. When the hat switched like that, Lana said, it meant that the wearer wanted a different decision. But why would Evan want Slytherin?  
  
_James frowned. Why indeed? Even after all of these years, the question still loomed in his mind.  
  
James, are you listening? Sirus's voice shook him from his thoughts.  
  
James responded.  
  
So, you think that Arabella should— Sirius was interrupted by a knock on the portrait.  
  
Who is it? Sirius yelled.  
  
Sirius froze.  
  
Isn't she the one.. Sirius hissed at James. He nodded, much to Sirius's dismay.  
  
Come in, Cassie. James said cheerfully, admist Sirius's mouthings of NO!'. The portrait swung open, and Cassie walked in.  
  
I gave Cellie the package you wanted me to, James. said Cassie. Sirius's face took on a stubborn look.  
  
_You_ were supposed to give her that package, James.. Sirius hissed, not making eye contact with Cassie.  
  
I'm sorry, Sirius, but Cellie is of my house, and James thought it would be easier for me to give it to her.. Sirius's eyes widened.  
  
Cellie's in SLYTHERIN?! James groaned. Perfect.  
  
  
  
  
Cellie went through the doors of the Great Hall, and instantly all eyes were on her. _Oh, great, not this again._  
  
She walked cooly over to the Slytherin table, and took an available seat—which, as she noticed, happened to be next to the girl she had insulted yesterday.  
  
So, you came back. The girl said.   
  
I was hungry, so, yes, I came back. Cellie said.   
  
I heard about how you spooked them. She gestured towards Milicent and her little posse. That took guts. Cellie raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yeah, so? The blonde haired girl grinned.  
  
It's exactly the kind of Slytherin tactic that has disappeared around this house lately. People assume that Slytherins have to be evil, and they can't have any fun at all. Do you notice that most of these people are the ones who have never been in Slytherin at all? They just assume. Cellie looked at the girl, and saw her pale purple eyes narrowed in concentration.   
  
You're not like them, are you? Cellie asked. The third year's eyes widened ever so slightly.  
  
  
  
You're not like them. You're different. She lowered her head to her chest.  
  
I'm veelaborn. She said in such a low voice, Cellie could barely hear her. The hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor. It seemed to think I'd be better adjusted there. But I'm not brave, I'd rather not have recognition, and I certainly didn't want attention. Plus, if anyone found out what I was, and told, I'd be sent away. So I convinced the hat to put me in Slytherin. I'd be an outcast, but better an outcast than a monster.   
  
Cellie listened to her story without saying a word. She knew what a veela was (Harry had told her outrageous stories about the World Cup more times than she could count), and what it must have meant for the teenager to be able to attend school.  
  
I won't say anything. Cellie said. The girl's face quirked ever so slightly into a smile.  
  
So, I'm Arielle Davis, nice to meet you, Celestia. Cellie grinned.  
  
Call me Cellie. Arielle nodded, the soft smile still on her face. Suddenly, her eyes flicked upwards.   
  
Hey, what's that? She asked, suddenly. Cellie's eyes followed hers, and saw what looked like a kitten, hurtling down towards her. At the very last moment, it pulled up, and landed on Cellie's right arm.  
  
Arielle's and most of the other students in the hall's eyes were on Cellie.  
  
I know what that is! Arielle whispered. That's a Cirrus.. But.. they can't be tamed! Cellie looked down at the thing. It appeared to be a small gray kitten—yet it had wings. The kitten had a mini satchel fashioned crudely out of dragonhide around its belly. Carefully, Cellie opened the satchel, and read the small scrap of paper inside.  
  
_This is Leo. I figured since you didn't get an owl, you may have him, if he is content with you. _  
  
Cellie looked at the kitten, who was purring loudly, rubbing itself against her arm. It certainly looked content.  
  
_Also, he's particularly fond of cream tarts, if you get my meaning.. Don't let the rows of teeth frighten you.  
  
Snuffles_  
  
Cellie snorted slightly at the name, and picked up a cream tart from her breakfast plate, handing it to Leo. The kitten opened its mouth wide, and for a moment, Cellie could see what Sirius had meant about the teeth. Six rows of pearly white fangs chomped down on the cream tart, and Leo grinned in a very kitten way, his purring louder than before.   
  
Guess they can be tamed now, Cellie said, a smile on her face as she scratched under Leo's chin with her index finger. The Slytherin table simply stared.  
  
  
**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know, not exactly the greatest way to end it.. So help me, I typed this all out while under the influence of writer's block in a day, so bully for you if you don't like the ending. ;P There are several mentions in this chapter of something that will be very influential in the last chapter of Dewdrops (which is not written, merely scripted in my brain), so keep your eyes peeled. ;P  
  
Hee.. Sirius is a bit frightened of Cassie, I think, not just that she's with Remus, but that she's his great aunt.. o_O  
  
**tsukii-chan/ra-chan: **Yup. The Hollow's going to play quite a big role in this story, so keep yer eyes peeled. Sirius and Leo, yesh.. there's a reason for calling him that, which Sirius so nicely stopped James from saying. Yep. Controlling the spitfire between Sirius and Peter's going to be VERY hard.. X.X  
  
Yes, me as well. Number one, as far as I can tell he's not some all powerful wizard, and to suddenly make him one kind of.. quirks things. Plus, poor Harry would go nutters with all the attention.  
  
I'm not planning to resort Cellie. Or maybe I am. And even if I do, it won't be what you all think. *nod* Mmm. What's an ALD teacher?   
  
**WhetherRose:** Yes, well.. this chapter wasn't. -_-; Eee, I want that kind of transport system in my school. *nod* I have an idea about Peter.. an inkling that I got from AriaStar's story, Turning Back Time. Hermione.. is, well, Hermione. She could take a month off from school and make up all the work in an evening. Plus, she's getting night classes from everyone's favorite headmaster, so.. ;P TTAC is now retitled To Tell A Lie, and will soon be revamped into chapter one of my very own Grindlewald story. ^_^;  
  
**Moselle:** *nods* I have several ideas about Peter, and all will play out in time.. *nod*  
  
**Katie Weasley:** Yes, but the Sorting Hat was on something, I think. *nod*  
  
**Jelli Bean:** Oh, good! So someone else realized this besides me. You see a slight inkling of what Sirius thinks of Cellie's placement in this chapter, but not a lot.. And, as I told Katie Weasley, I think the Sorting Hat was on something. ;P  
  
**camilacam: **Mm.. Dunno. Just do. ;P  
  
**Marauder chick: **Yes, Peter, good side. Don't worry, as I've said before, have lots of ideas on this part. *nods* Poor guys, I was shoving them off to the side for awhile.. Yeah, Cellie's going to be squished for a bit, even with Arielle's friendship. And Ron.. is, well, Ron. Stubborn woolhead. *nod*  
  
**Morrigan: **Yes, I know.. I HATE that kind of story. It annoys me beyond all annoyances.  
  
**Tarawyn:** Osama Bin Laden.. That's an interesting comparison. XD As Arielle puts it in this chapter, Slytherins were never supposed to be bad. They were just given a bad name.   
  
Unfortunately, you won't see any twisted Sorting Hat for awhile. It's decided to take a long holiday.   
  
Yeah.. Cellie's future is looking up slightly at the end of this chapter, but not by much.   
  
Again, Ron is Ron. He'll be standoffish until he discovers that Cellie is human, and then will try to be her best friend. XD  
  
*nods* I really do think that Peter is somewhat redeemable, and plan to prove it sometime during this story and its sequel. Heh, you get a bit of WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN SLYTHERIN in this chapter.. not sure if I'll put some in the next.  



	25. Return to Neverland

**A/N:** Well. It has been awhile, hasn't it? XD Almost a bloody year. And right about now, I'm smacking myself for not ever finishing this fanfiction. -_-; Ah, well.. I'm going to OOTP-ize the general outlines of the story (the DA will stay, and Umbridge will come in), because I've worked too dammed hard on keeping this story canon-ized, at least halfway, I'm not stopping now. ;P Hoping that I'll at least have enough steam to finish this story--I have it plotted, buut.. -_-; Stupid writer's block.**_  
_**  
- Cellie  
  
**Note: It is advised that you read I Never Knew before trying to tackle this piece. It is also advised that you reread Chapter Twenty Three, if you were previously following this story, as a few things have changed.  
**  
Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize is most likely mine. The concept of Timekeys are mine, as well as how they're used. The Cirrus species is all mine. Everything else (Harry, Peter, Voldie, James, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Snape, and all the other Wizarding people) belongs to J.K Rowling. Arabella Figg's name belongs to JK as well, but her personality's all mine. :P The concept of Annie being Sirius's squib/muggle twin sister belongs to Kaydi. Annie's personality, however, belongs to me.  
  
Chapter Twenty Five  
Return to Neverland  
  
  
Upon discovering his wand was missing, Remus Jonathan Lupin went into a frenzy no one but the teenage Marauders had witnessed from him. He tore apart the neat bunk beds (seemingly not noticing that the other three beds had cobwebs all over them), searched in the cupboards, up, down, sideways, and out.  
  
.. Thirty minutes later, he was still unsuccessful. And this did not make Remus a happy camper.  
  
WHERE IN BLOODY HELLS IS IT?! he yelled at no one in particular, The Hollow echoing his cry around him morosely. Finally exhausted, he sunk into one of the armchairs by the fireplace, his small hands over his face. Remus rubbed his eyes gently, slipping his fingers off his face.  
  
Ugh.. World to Remus, shouting is REALLY not good, alright? .. -Especially- with a headache like this, he added as an afterthought, groaning. James probably just stole my stupid wand so I wouldn't break it, because it was a full moon. Yeah, that's gotta be it. And they're all probably sitting down at breakfast right now, or maybe already in classes.   
  
Wearily, Remus glanced at the watch on his wrist--and did a double-take as his 16 year old reflection came into swimmy focus in the reflection.   
  
It's 1995?! The teenager jumped up, all traces of morning grogginess and headache gone. But.. How.. HOW..   
  
A moment later, Remus held up his hands, and forced himself to sit back down. Come on, now. Think about this rationally. It can't actually be 1995. Sirius knows how to dismantle wizard watches. He probably just reset it as a prank. He nodded, as if this settled everything. Yeah. Just a prank. After all, OWLs are next week. He was just trying to rattle me up. Even though it says September 2nd.  
  
.. Remus did another double-take, jumping at his wrist.  
  
SEPTEMBER 2nd?!  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


Oblivious to the Great Hall's thunderstruck stares, Cellie happily went on feeding Leo some of her cream tart. Arielle watched, with a bit of a skeptic eye.  
  
You know, if you feed all of those cream tarts to your Cirrus, you're not going to have any left for your own breakfast, she said, observing the dwindling cream tart amounts on the table.   
  
Cellie shrugged. I don't really eat breakfast. Only came down because this little guy was waiting for me. She scratched the underside of Leo's chin, and the kitten mewled happily, tongue extended to lick Cellie's fingers. Hey, you, that tickles! she said, scolding the kitten jokingly.  
  
Arielle merely glanced around the tables, before her eyes narrowed on a pair of important-looking people entering the Great Hall.  
  
Hey, hey, Cellie, look at this. Cellie's attention instantly dropped from the Cirrus to the figures entering. Instantly, the hall went silent.   
  
Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was walking briskly up to the staff table, followed by a squat little woman covered in a bright pink cardigan. Cellie made a face. Who're they? she whispered to Arielle. The Third Year stared at her like she was an idiot.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, she hissed, you know, the Minister? Cellie's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded.   
  
And the other? Arielle shrugged.  
  
Some secretary for the Ministry. Dunno what she's doing HERE, though.. Indeed, it seemed like the whole Hall's eyes were focused on the pair, now, as they made their way up to Dumbledore. He himself seemed to be quite oblivious to the Minister's entrance, acting like to Dumbledore, this kind of thing happened every day. Cellie noted wryly that the other teachers made no move to hide their open surprise (and in some teachers' faces, disgust).   
  
Professor Dumbledore! Fudge thundered. Dumbledore looked up from his breakfast, waved cheerily, and went back to it. The urge to laugh was extraordinarily high, as Cellie could see by most of the other hall resisting to laugh. At Slytherin, however, only she, Arielle, and a couple others were holding back laughter.   
  
I need to speak with you! Fudge tried his thundering voice again. Dumbledore nodded, slightly.  
  
In my office, Cornelius. I'm sure you'll feel better without 1000-odd students listening to your speech, including a few people who might listen a bit too clearly. At the Gryffindor table, Fred and George exchanged a look, and instantly the pure innocence mask was upon their faces. Cellie put a hand to her mouth to dampen out the chuckle, at a strange look from both Arielle and Leo.  
  
It's something the twins've been working on. Extendable Ears, they're _genius_. Arielle gave her another strange look.  
  
You.. associate with the Weasley twins? she stammered.  
  
Well, yeah. George has been my penfriend for several years now, he's one of my best friends, well, besides Metz, but... she explained before trailing off at the veela's expression. Arielle? You okay?  
  
The girl nodded mutely, her pale face turning slightly pink. Cellie was about to further question her, when Fudge interrupted.   
  
I'd like to talk with you now, please, Albus. The furry lady next to him gave such a high pitched squeak of agreement behind him, Cellie wasn't sure if she was human or not.  
  
Dumbledore looked from side to side down the staff table, and shrugged. Go ahead, then. I'm listening.   
  
Finally getting what he wanted, Fudge for some reason looked more than uncomfortable with this situation.  
  
Aren't you.. Going to dismiss the students? he mumbled, looking around.  
  
Why should I? Dumbledore smiled behind his beard. You and I both know that by the end of the day it'll be all over the school.   
  
George and Fred exchanged a sneaky look by the Gryffindor table. Cellie was pretty sure those two were, again, whom Dumbledore was fingering. Fur-woman tried give a sharp protest, but Fudge waved her off.  
  
the Minister said icily, and dropped his voice down to a hissing whisper. Too excited to talk, the students leaned in, trying to catch snippets of the conversation.   
  
Death.. preposterous.. this school's being run.. crackpot.. Potter.. Fur-woman was shaking her fist at Dumbledore in accordance with his speech, as Cellie gasped at the latest item.   
  
What's he talking about Harry for? she muttered, angrily. Arielle's eyebrows shot up.   
  
Oh, so you know Harry Potter now, too, huh? she hissed back. What does that make you, Cellie, practically a Gryffindor?  
  
Cellie glared at the girl. I suppose by all rights, I should be. I've been friends with Harry for the last month.  
  
You've WHAT?! Arielle exclaimed, then grimaced at the loudness of her own voice as several students looked their way. But.. Cellie.. You're a _Slytherin_. If it gets out that a Slytherin, let alone a Rivera—  
  
What's my name got to do with anything? Cellie shouted. What's it to the stupid wizarding community, anyhow? It's a dumb, stupid surname. RIVERA. Arielle stared, blankly.  
  
she snapped at her friend, who pointed wordlessly behind her. Cellie turned her head, and found Fudge looking in her direction (as well as the rest of the student population, who were staring at Cellie oddly).  
  
Is she really, Headmaster? he said, an unintelligable look on your face. I would have thought you would have better judgement to let one of _her_ kind into the school. Cellie gave out a yelp of protest, but Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly at Fudge.  
  
I have told you again and again, Cornelius, the school is run by me, and I alone have the power to decide which students are and are not accepted to this school. The students were in awe of what was going on. Were they honestly watching a duel of the tongues between the Minister of Magic and their Headmaster?  
  
That _will_ have to change, Fudge said icily. As will the bringing of this.. he gestured to Cellie, whose eyes took on a very dangerous edge.  
  
If he says one more word.. Cellie muttered, feeling her hands curl into fists.  
  
Fudge shuddered, as if the name was tainting his mouth. Aren't you afraid for the students, Dumbledore? he stage whispered, his face looking like a mix of disgust and fear. What.. _dark magic_ she learnt?  
  
Cellie's eyes blazed as she stood up. Cellie, no. Arielle whispered, tugging on her robes, but she shook her head and brushed the veela's hand off her.  
  
None, actually. Her voice rang stiffly through the air, aimed straight at Fudge. And I'd appreciate that if you're making accusations about me or my family, you tell ME. Maybe at least _that_ way, I'll figure out what the hell happened to make everyone stare at me like I was some kind of.. FREAK! And with that, she grabbed her satchel, Leo on her shoulder, and she exited the Great Hall.  
  
.. Unfortunately for her, this happened to be right when Harry and his friends were turning the corner. Cellie ran straight into Ron, knocking him and her down.   
  
Er, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, she said, getting up while apologizing to the red-haired figure she knocked down. Once she was standing, she offered a hand to the boy. In response, he spat at her.   
  
I don't need, your help, you filthy piece of Rivera scum. Ron muttered under his breath, getting roughly to his feet himself. Only Cellie heard it, but that was all it took.  
  
A moment later, Ron was flat on the floor, clutching his nose, which was bleeding, and Cellie was running away, down a random corridor.  
  
Harry stared, horrorstruck. That wasn't the Cellie he had spent the last month with, it couldn't have been. She was nice, sweet, a bit tomboyish, yeah, but not someone to punch his best friend in the face after no cause of action. Hermione didn't look too thrilled, either, but her eyes were narrowed on Ron, not on Cellie's retreating figure.   
  
she said, unsure of what she had just witnessed.   
  
Why'd she do that..? Harry asked tentatively, interrupting her by saying what he thought Hermione was thinking. Ron narrowed his eyes.  
  
Because she's stubid Ribbera scub. he spat out, still holding his nose. Pro'lly dobes bis for fub.   
  
Hermione's eyes flared up, turning to ice. Ronald Weasley, you're no better than the Slytherins. With that, she stormed off, in the direction of the commons.  
  
Hey, hey, Hermione! Harry yelled after her. Come back!  
  
If Hermione had heard him, she made no motion to reply, but continued walking until she was out of sight. Harry looked back towards Ron, who sat there, flabbergasted, and a bit hurt.  
  
But.. is true.. he muttered, looking forlornly at the corridor Hermione had dashed down.  
  
Er.. Ron.. Harry said tentatively.   
  
Ron looked up, and even with his hand holding his nose, Harry could see that it was enormously swelled, possibly even broken.   
  
Er.. Let's get you to the hospital wing, okay? You should get your nose fixed before first class.   
  
Ron nodded in agreement as Harry offered him a hand up. Together, they walked down the corridor leading towards the Hospital Wing. Ron said nothing as they walked, obviously deep in thought about something. Harry wasn't exactly talkative either; instead, his mind was whirring. Why had Cellie done what she did? What was wrong? Hermione seemed to know, but what had it had to do with Ron? And why were Cellie's eyes so cold..?  
  
  


~*~  
  


  
Remus was pacing around The Hollow, trying vainly -not- to freak out. After all, just because both his magical watch and the magical Updating Calendar said September second didn't mean that Sirius hadn't still bewitched them. He stared, frustrated at the calendar, grumbling.  
  
Come on, Remus. Sirius knows all of the Hollow's spells better than you do. Stop freaking out over some silly prank. Stop.. His words trailed off as he heard a soft sob from behind him. A red-haired girl lay crumpled in a heap at the front entrance of the Hollow, her hands over her face. As Remus focused his gaze in on her, he didn't even notice the winged kitten flying up into the rafters of the Hollow, frowning at his owner's sobs.  
  
.. Lily..? Remus murmured tentatively. The girl looked up, and even if her face hadn't dispelled his thoughts, the bright green Slytherin blazer would have. He made no mention of this, though, and walked over, kneeling down beside her.   
  
Are you alright..? he asked her, putting a hand to her cheek. The girl stared back at him, bright green eyes halfway between anger and tears.   
  
she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Everyone's done nothing but judge me, and I've barely been here a day. Even though Remus couldn't see what she was talking about, as the girl looked to be at least a 5th year, all the logic of the situation sort of melted away.   
  
They're idiots to judge you without knowing you, he said consolingly. 16 year old Remus knew all too well how rashly the population of the magical world judged people who were.. different.  
  
You.. you think so? she asked, looking up into his eyes. He nodded, stroking her cheek softly.  
  
I know so. Remus said, grinning, producing a small smile out of the girl herself. Suddenly, she leaned forward, hugging him tightly. Quite surprised (and not used to having strange girls hug him), Remus slipped his arms awkwardly around her, which seemed to be enough. A few minutes later, the girl withdrew, smiling thankfully at Remus.  
  
Thanks.. er.. Sorry, I didn't catch your name. she said.  
  
It's Remus, he said, grinning. And yours, Miss American Accent? The girl gave him a withering look.   
  
Don't tell me you're going to tease me on it.   
  
Wouldn't dream of it. he said innocently. The teenager punched him lightly in the arm.  
  
I'm Cellie. she replied. Celestia, but you call me that, and I might have to get angry.   
  
Well, Celestia, Remus smirked at her, Might I ask how you managed to find your way in here, or has Sirius decided to show off the Hollow to his latest girlfriend? In response, Cellie gave him the most horrified face she could muster.  
  
M-me? Date Sirius, are you crazy? Remus chuckled.  
  
Not your type, is he? Cellie gave him a strange look.  
  
He's my uncle. Remus stared at her.  
  
  
  
Uncle, that's right.  
  
But, Cellie, that can't be right. Sirius is a Fifth year here. A Fifth year. And Annie's in high school. She can't have a daughter the same age as her. Now it was Cellie's turn to stare.  
  
Um, Remus. Sirius is 37. Slowly, Remus turned his head around to look at the calendar again. September 2nd, 1995.  
  
You're telling me.. his mouth went dry, that today's year.. Remus swallowed awkwardly.. is 1995?  
  
As Cellie nodded, Remus felt all the blood rush to his head before everything went black.  
  
  


~*~  
  


  
Cassie looked skeptically at the man she had been told was Sirius Black, who was currently looking at her as if she had some kind of horrible disfiguration.   
  
Is Slytherin that much of a curse? she asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
James gave Cassie a very, very sympathetic look before Sirius Black blew up in her face.  
  
IS IT THAT MUCH OF A CURSE?! YES! OF COURSE! IT'S A DIRTY, ROTTEN PLACE THAT HOLDS NOTHING MORE THAN DARK WIZARDS AND SCUM! CELLIE SHOULD NOT BE IN SLYTHERIN!! SHE—  
  
Cassie said determinedly, looking straight into the eyes of her sister's great grandchild. Sirius's mouth moved in angry motions for a few more seconds before realizing what she had done. His eyes then widened to saucers, glaring at her, and then flicking his eyes to James, looking pleadingly.  
  
No go, Padfoot, my ears hurt. he said, smiling sheepishly.   
  
If Sirius could have growled at the moment, he would have. His eyes flicked back to Cassie, who was still standing there with her wand in hand.  
  
If you promise not to yell, I'll take it off. Sirius nodded feverently.   
  
Or maim her, trick her, etc, Sirius, James warned from behind.  
  
Yes, all of those things, please.  
  
Sirus nodded again, though not so feverent this time. Cassie waved her hand, and the enchantment was lifted.  
  
What'd you do that for? Sirius spluttered, trying to regain control of his voice.  
  
For one thing? You were yelling like a maniac. Cassie replied. Whether Slytherin is such a bad place or not, I'd rather you keep your opinions to yourself and not scream in my ear, please.  
  
Sirius muttered, running a hand through his hair. But why wouldn't you know if Slytherin was bad or not? Every Hogwarts student should have, you especially. Cassie raised an eyebrow.  
  
Why me especially? Sirius looked rather surprised.  
  
Eh, you attended Hogwarts around when Grindlewald was there, and he was a Slytherin. Cassie's mind warped, suddenly, and she found herself back in Ollivanders.  
  
_Cassie, love, I want you to meet my fiancée, David..  
  
Pleasure, Mr..  
  
  
  
_ she asked puzzledly, opening her eyes. It was then that she realized she was on the floor. Sirius and James were standing over her.  
  
You alright? James asked concernedly, offering a hand up. Cassie nodded, taking the hand gratefully and pulling herself up.  
  
I don't know what happened, she confessed. I just was remembering something..  
  
Sirius frowned.  
  
From your facial expression, you seemed to be in pain. he remarked. I'm.. eh, sorry if I said anything.. Cassie waved him off.  
  
It's fine. Noting Sirius's expression, she gave him a shrewd look. Really. It just got me thinking about one time in Ollivanders, when I was at the counter, servicing..  
  
Sirius asked puzzledly. But they don't hire anyone past thirty, especially for stocking and servicing. Cassie gave a snort.  
  
Stocking? Not stocking, you silly child, I _carved_. Ignoring the usage of the word child, Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
Carved? As in, carving wands? But that's ridiculous. No one's carved wands--   
  
Since I left, actually, Cassie replied, thinking to herself. Why had Ollivander stopped after she had left, anyway? He was a far superiour wand carver to her, he didn't need one little assistant to help.. Did he?  
  
But.. When did you go to Hogwarts? She shrugged.  
  
I didn't go. Sirius's eyes widened, and he looked like he might have facefaulted.  
  
You didn't _go_? he exclaimed. Why the devil not? Cassie shrugged again.  
  
I was never sent an invitation to. Doesn't matter. I learnt all I should have from Ollivander. she replied rather stiffly. Which is why, Sirius, I didn't learn about silly house rivalries. Or feuds, she said meaningfully. Although I can understand why you would. This Severus character is rather.. eh.. tempremental?  
  
You've met Snape? Cassie smiled.  
  
Met, kicked, and bound, yes, that'd describe it. Sirius blinked.  
  
And I wasn't around to see this?   
  
At the time, I think you were blowing up something. A broom shed, perhaps? Sirius and James exchanged a guilty look as Cassie began to turn away towards the door.  
  
Well, um.. Sirius began, catching her arm lightly. Tell Cellie that.. eh.. I hope she liked her present. And that I hope.. she's doing okay in.. Slytherin.  
  
I'll tell her you're not mad at her for getting into Slytherin, you mean. she said, smiling. Sirius nodded, sheepishly.   
  
That too. Cassie turned to leave again, smiling at Sirius. She could definitely see some of Orion in him..   
  
Oh, and Cassie..? James said, interrupting her train of thought.  
  
  
  
James grinned devillishly.  
  
Say hullo to your lover for us, he's been conspicuously absent lately. Cassie gave him a mock glare as James winked.  
  
Oh, shush. she reprimanded jokingly, walking out the door of their dorm, smiling to herself. Maybe she would visit Remus after their first classes..   
  
But her happy little thought never got farther than that, as she was roughly shoved out of her daydreams by someone grabbing her arm. Having lived on the streets for more than a year, Cassie was no stranger to grabs, and whirled around, breaking the person's grip, her eyes flashing. When she saw two unfamiliar faces, a short woman with frizzy hair and a man in a green bowler with purple trim, she slipped the hand not in their view on her wand, now fully finished. Wandless magic was good for surprise, but it could only go so far, and if she needed to escape from these people, Cassie was thinking she'd need a lot more than basic spellwork.  
  
.. Cassandra Elizabeth Black? Cassie gulped, nervously. How could they know that name? How could they--  
  
Hem, hem. The woman in the cardigan coughed lightly. Now there's no need to be of a fright. The minister doesn't know that's not your proper name.  
  
Cassie looked down at the woman, who was at least a foot shorter than her.  
  
she said puzzledly. The woman smiled, showing a row of _too_ perfect teeth, giving Cassie an extrodinarily good reason to gag.  
  
He just knew you from when you were brought into Azkaban, not your real name. Ms. Woods, isn't it? Cassie nodded, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. So they _didn't_ think she was.. well, Sirius's grandmother. But of course that had to be decimated by bowler hat's next words.  
  
We need you to come with us.  
  
What? Why? Cassie asked, confusedly.  
  
You'll see, the woman in the cardigan replied, smiling another one of those horrid smiles, You'll see.  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Boohahahahaha.. This story just gets more complicated and complicated, doesn't it? :P I'm very glad I'm following up on it, though.. I missed it! :D All the A/N responses to this story will accompany their original reviews, because I highly doubt anyone remembers what they wrote last year. XD  
  
  
**mastermind's devil trill wrote:  
**_Writer's Block is evil. ^^ Asprin, however, is very, very good. Yeah, well, one of the Marauders might have been in rat form at that point. ^^ Best not to interupt Snuffles while he's ranting, eh? Sounds like me. You interupt me, I start at the beginning of my rant. My friends tune me out. Leo is very, very, tres, totemo cute! I love him. ^^ It doesn't hurt that he has one of my favorite names. ^_^ Cream tarts for breakfast? Interesting. But good bonding method. ^^ Great. Mentions of things. That means I need to go reread it. I like how you dealt with my name. ^^ Oh, ALD is my friend's abbreviation for our english class. American Literature Dishonors, since we're not in the Honors American Lit class, that leaves DIShonors. ^^ *sighs* must go do dishes then either go do Geometry homework or go to bed, I haven't decided. I wanna Leo! *pouts* I got the longest response to my review. ^_^ Ron will be Ron, and that's the best way to put it. ^^  
  
_**Response:**  
Yes, it is. XD Especially when you've had it for a whole year. -_-; I've been drawing evil three layered teeth winged cats after seeing Attack of the Chub-Chubs, the flick that came before MIBII -- So I had to use something like that in one of my stories, which is where Leo was born. :D ROFL, that's cute. I'd use it, except I'm in an honors lit class. ^_~ Muah-hah.. Yeah. o_o; He kinda goes a bit overboard in this chapter. Angst, angst, angst, that's all the characters are nowadays..  
  
**Tarawyn wrote:**  
_Interesting interpretation of the hat...and more interesting that you're going against what Rowling said, because it leaves more room for experimentations...   
  
*grin* I would have reviewed last night, but my sister kicked me off my computer. You've gotten an idea from TBT? Now I think I understand some things you said...  
  
The Slytherins are interesting. One kind girl and a bunch of nuts who're afraid of Cellie, not even realizing that she thinks they're acting idiotic. I guess that their behavior will be changing relatively soon, if Cellie doesn't manage to keep her mouth shut. Very shut.  
  
Cassie is still one of my favorite characters.Not too much else to say, except that James and Sirius are being...James and Sirius. Enough said. Keep it up!  
_  
**Response:  
**Yeah, well, against what Rowling said.. I'm going to be doing a lot of that soon. ^_^; Bull to me for choosing to continue a story set in Harry's fifth year. I was going to fast-forward a year, but I -needed- Sirius in this story, and I didn't want to go off-canon (too much :P). As you'll see later on in Dewdrops, I'mma still be taking a.. warped version of OOtP (no un-canonizing, after I worked SO HARD to keep it canon -_-), but changing things here and there. For instance, the Sorting Hat's weird and places a lot of Slytherins in Dewdrops, in OOtP it sings a song. ;P But the same major events will still take place (including the death of you-know-who-dies-in-OOtP.. I didn't want to put it in, but it'll screw up canon too much.. *whimpers*), basically.  
  
Yeaah.. Well, as you can see, Cellie kinda.. pops in this chapter. And after only two days, eeep! o_o   
  
Much more Adult character stuff is being put in.. I just need to get Cellie settled into Hogwarts first. -_-; How fun.. ;P  
  
  
**tempest wrote:**  
*grin* i FINALLY finished! it's really really REALLY good! really really REALLY hope you post more VERY soon!!!!!!!  
  
ARG! i can't believe you put poor cellie in slytherin... *glares* but i suppose that does make for a more interesting story.. you'd better not let ron be too mean to her...cassie is a very interesting character... i like her. and i think you do a good job of portraying remus and sirius... i also think the whole idea of james being alive but not REALLY being harry's dad is brilliant.   
  
i'm glad to hear you're thinking of turning peter back to the "good side" i've been doing that in the story that i'm writing and it's nice to read some other stories like that for inspiration... i think your blood bond idea of voldie being in debt is super creative! *applauds*  
  
**Response:  
**Well, this isn't soon, but at least I posted.. ^_^;   
  
Eheheh.. ^^;;.. Ron's gonna be a meanie for awhile, I'm afraid.. Cassie has always been one of my favorite time travelers, out of the lot in this story.. And there's a lot for one story. o_o; James, Cassie, Young Remus, and more coming soon.. And thanks ^_^ I Never Knew gave me the plot bunny (And believe me, I wasn't intending INK to be a lead in to something like this.. It was originally supposed to be a Lily/James fluff ficlet XD), and I HAD to use it before someone else did. ^_~  
  
Yay! All aboard the Peter's not a complete prat express! :D  
  
And yeah, I have to find some way for him to be humanly defeated.. I don't like the idea of JKR's prophecy rubbish. ;P  
  
  
**WhetherRose wrote:**  
  
I came to this story the minute I got your update e-mail (this is the one story I drop everything to come & read), printed it off, and read it instantly. The reason I didn't review was because I was _technically_ on fanfiction hiatus, and had vowed not to come on this site for a week. See how well that turned out... Anyway, I'm back :)   
  
That little scene with Milicent & the other Slytherin girls talking while Cellie was sleeping was hysterical. I love how ridiculously you portray them, and how Cellie remains so calm & cool. They may be afraid of her, but at least they're not torturing her. I also loved the flashback to when the Marauders were being sorted, and the way you connected it with the present day was a great transition. The line "Even after all of these years, the question still loomed in his mind," struck me as really powerful. Then, of course, the connection to the discovery of Cellie being in Slytherin was, as James put it, "perfect." :) This just flows so well... And Cellie finally found a friend. That's good, she definitely needs one, especially if more information about her family is going to start surfacing, she'll need someone to back her up. And just so you know, I _liked_ the ending. So it wasn't a work of art; at least it wasn't a cliffhanger ;)  
  
**Response:**  
  
Aww.. ^_^; I'm sorry for taking so long.. *whacks her head* Stupid writer's block..  
  
See, that's actually from something that happened to me when I was at camp once. XD I was sleeping, and the other girls from my bunk were crowded around me, trying to figure out a good prank to pull on me, but they were all so afraid that I was going to get them back they just kept talking and not doing.. ;P  
  
Has it gotten into everyone how much I like messing around with the Marauders yet? :D They've always been my favorite characters, and doing flashbacks with them is one of my favorite things to do. ^_^ .. Pluus, if it helps the story.. ^_~  
  
Yeah, I don't know if you'd call Arielle a.. , yet. She's more of someone who won't shun Cellie when she talks, even though she does make rough cracks. Sort of the relationship Ron and Harry had with Hermione in book 1 before the Troll incident.  
  



End file.
